Marcado como tuyo
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: Prólogo dentro junto al Disclaimer. Mpreg. ZoroxSanjixAce
1. Prólogo y Disclaimer

Hace diez años: East Blue:  
-Corre, Sanji.-la pequeña figura de un peliverde de ojos ámbar, casi arrastraba a otro chico, el nombrado Sanji.  
-Espera, Zoro, hay que asegurarse de que no venga nadie.-contesto a la desesperación de su compañero, mirando por encima del hombre.  
-No te preocupes, además no vamos a hacer nada malo.  
Ambos pequeños echaron a correr riendo, agarrados de la mano, mientras se dedicaban tímidas sonrisas.  
Llegaron a un claro donde parecía que era de día, pues la luz de la luna lo iluminaba tanto que de verdad parecía el sol, y fue allí, donde empezó todo, un juego de besos y una entrega que traía consecuencias…Un amor inocente, un amor…para siempre

Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei, solamente uso sus personajes sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Todo lo original es invención mía, salvo una katana que pertenece a Bleach y este a su respectivo autor.


	2. La banda de las Novias desdichadas

Todos dormían apaciblemente en el Thousand Sunny, hacía tiempo que no tenían ninguna aventura, tampoco es que viesen muchas islas últimamente, pero estaban bien abastecidos y a menos de una semana de llegar a una nueva isla. Sin embargo, en la cubierta, se podía ver la delgada y elegante figura del cocinero de abordo, que no podía dormir y le había dicho a Usopp, el encargado de la guardia, que se fuese a descansar, que él le reemplazaría.  
La razón de su insomnio era una extraña sensación en el pecho, un peso que le hacía pensar que cargaba con las pesas de Zoro, un malestar que solo estaba presente en su pecho cuando algo iba mal con las personas que habían incursado en su vida, como la tripulación o los cocineros del Baratie, que aunque no quisieran eran piezas que componían su mundo personal.  
Esa vez, sin embargo, era muy diferente, no era nadie de la tripulación, ellos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente. Y tenía la sensación de que era alguien cercano, demasiado para ser los cocineros o el viejo.  
-Quizás, ella….-susurró, dejando escapar un suspiro, mientras se sentaba en la barandilla de la proa-Es algo imposible, pero…  
Observando el ir y venir de las olas contra el mascaron del barco, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tararear una nana, hacía tiempo que no la cantaba, desde que había embarcado en la alocada tripulación de los Mugiwara.  
Sin saber muy bien cuando, el sol comenzó a despuntar el sol en el horizonte, y él no había ni siquiera empezado a hacer el desayuno. Nami y Robin salieron de su camarote, tranquilamente hablando, cuando él comenzaba a entrar en la cocina. Todavía con la lacerante sensación en el pecho, comenzó a prepararlo todo. Luffy abrió de improvisto la puerta de la cocina, pidiendo comida.  
-El desayuno todavía no esta, así que sal de mi cocina-gruño Sanji, enfadado por los intentos del capitán de meter mano en las sartenes.-Ve a jugar con Chopper.  
Aun así, justamente cuando iba a llamar al reno, Luffy escuchó el ruido de un cañón a estribor. En apenas unos instantes, la cubierta era un remolino de movimiento, Nami daba ordenes a todos los tripulantes, excepcionando a Robin que oteaba el horizonte buscando el barco y a Sanji que estaba en la cocina, absorto en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que se avecinaba una grave batalla en el barco.  
Por fin, el barco atacante asomó, era una carabela blanca, adornada con hermosas flores y lazos en diferentes tonos de azul y rosa, dándole el aspecto de un navío nupcial, solo la bandera negra, con la calavera blanca y un velo, azul cerúleo, daba a entender que era una banda pirata. Una imagen tan aterradora como hermosa. Sobre la cubierta, hermosas damas, vestidas con distintos trajes de bodas, pero con similares colores, una gama de negro, violeta y azul marino, colores fríos que contrastaban con su alrededor en un impoluto blanco.  
-Pensaba que no nos las encontraríamos hasta llegar al Nuevo Mundo-comentó Robin, colocándose al lateral del cyborb peliazul.  
-Son…. ¿ellas? ¿La banda pirata de las novias desdichadas?-preguntó temeroso el renito de nariz azul, temblando tras las piernas de Nami, quien no sabía nada de lo que estaban hablando-Tengo miedo.  
-Bueno, podemos escondernos, dejar a Nami y a Robin aquí y que ellas las echen-intentó Franky, sonriendo.  
-¿Y si nos lo explican?-preguntó Usopp sin saber donde esconderse.  
-A mí me da igual-contestó el capitán, lanzándose directamente hacia la cubierta del barco recién llegado, pero volviendo raudo al Thousand al ser recibido con espadas y machetes, algo inesperado sin duda.  
-La banda pirata "Novias desdichadas" es una banda compuesta por mujeres que fueron abandonadas por sus novios en el altar o huyeron del matrimonio-explicó Robin intentando calmar los ánimos de la tripulación-La mayoría de esas mujeres poseen una recompensa superior a los doscientos millones de beries.  
-Normalmente abordan los barcos de cualquier organización, piratas y Gobierno por igual, los matan, pero en caso de un hombre guapo, lo obligan a casarse con alguna de ellas si quiere vivir-Terminó el renito, saliendo de su escondite, sintiéndose a salvo sabiéndose mitad humano mitad animal.  
-Nunca podrán contra el poderoso, Usopp-sama, el guerrero más valiente de los mares-aseguró el mentiroso escondido tras un barril, lo más lejos posible de la visión del barco-¡A por ellos!  
-Zoro, a por ellas-ordeno la navegante con el signo de los beries por ojos-Con unas cuantas de ellas tendremos una gran recompensa.  
-Ni en broma-renegó el espadachín, entre asustado y enfadado-Esas están locas por casarse, no pienso pisar ese barco.  
-Espadachín-san tiene razón, navegadora-san, posiblemente los obligasen a casarse con alguna de ellas-confió Robin a la pelirroja entre susurros.  
En medio de la confusión de la batalla entre los dos barcos, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, pero nadie llegó a salir de ella, puesto que Zoro empujó a la figura hasta dejarlo casi sobre la mesa.  
-No puedes salir, ero-cook-prohibió el peliverde, siguió ante la cara confusa del rubio-No puedes ayudarnos en esta lucha, si necesitamos tu ayuda, Robin hará aparecer un brazo en la mesa, pero quédate aquí.  
Realmente, Zoro no le había dicho la verdad sobre el por qué no quería que saliera, no quería que alguna de esas mujeres se lo llevaran para casarlo, no cuando él soñaba poder tenerlo entre sus brazos durante la noche, después de una buena sesión de sexo desenfrenado, y durante el día simplemente comunicarse con mirada, sin dejar atrás sus peleas, sus insultos, pero dándoles tientes cariñosos que solo existiese entre ellos. Ya no como nakamas si no como su amante. Tenía mala memoria, pero nunca podía olvidar la obsesión por las mujeres, olvidar que cada vez que veía a una mujer se arrodillaba ante ella como quería que hiciera frente a él.  
Sanji quería responderle a Zoro, pero seguía teniendo la sensación de que algo iba mal con alguien cercano, y eso traía a su mente recuerdos que creía olvidados, que creía olvidaría estando lejos de aquello que más se los traía a la mente, así que simplemente miro al espadachín desenfundando las katanas mientras salía de la cocina, dejándolo solo con su mente de nuevo. Ójala le hubiese podido gritar, pero sabía que si le gritaba, le confesaría todo, todo lo que hacía tiempo se guardaba dentro. Así que para solucionarlo se dio la vuelta y volvió a las cazuelas que había en el fregadero y empezó a lavarlos, usando más fuerza de la debida, estaba tan… ¿enfadado? ¿Confuso? ¿Herido? No sabía como decirlo, pero no se dio cuenta de que por la puerta entraba una figura envuelta en oscuros mantos, manteniendo totalmente oculta su identidad.  
-Buenas tardes, Sanji-kun-saludo la persona tras él, sobresaltándolo, y sorprendiéndole como sus recuerdos tenía tanta fuerza como para hacerle tener imaginaciones.-Volvemos a vernos…  
-¿Nova*?-pregunto el cocinero mirando la figura, dándose cuenta de que no era una alucinación.  
-Si, papa-contesto la sombra con voz cantarina-Soy yo.

--

Nova: Luz u honor.

--


	3. Nova

-Si, papa-contesto la sombra con voz cantarina-Soy yo.

Ante el incesante y absurdo balbuceo de Sanji, la sombra retiro la capucha de la túnica, revelando a una joven de largos cabellos verdes con las puntas rubias atado en dos elegantes trenzas espigas, y un largo mechón rubio que tapaba uno de sus picaros ojos ámbar, que brillaban con un brillo inusual, impropio en una joven niña de doce años, bajo los mantos se ocultaba un cuerpo esbelto, fuerte, desarrollado, y todo en conjunto le confería una imagen adulta que no correspondía a su edad.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí?-pregunto finalmente el cocinero, tomando a la chica del codo, severo pero dulce-¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

-Pues, vengo a buscar a mis padres perdidos-al rubio no se le escapo el plural en las palabras de su hija-Y obviamente, vine en barco ¿cómo si no?

-¿Sabes donde demonios estás? ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensarlo?

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si te digo "Estoy en el barco de Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy, un pirata de trescientos millones de beries, buscado por el Gobierno Mundial, buscando a Kuroashi no Sanji, un pirata de setenta y siete millones, miembro activo de los Mugiwara"?-y su voz destilaba tanta burla que no pudo ser ignorada por Sanji quien la miro enfadado.-De verdad, solo quiero un nombre. Él resto puedo encargarme yo sola, me he hecho experta en el arte de conseguir información, o sacarla si es necesario.

-Me da igual lo que seas capaz de hacer. Dentro de una semana llegaremos a una isla-comunicó el cocinero, ignorando premeditadamente las palabras de Nova-Tengo unos ahorros secretos con los que podré comprarte una casa. El resto te encargarás tú, jovencita.

El cocinero observó a la joven mover nerviosamente los brazos, como si se encontrara incómoda.

-¿Qué te pasa en los brazos?-pregunto levantándole la túnica para ver las dos espadas que llevaba, nunca había visto a alguien coger las espadas de esa manera, sin embargo el hecho de que las tuviera, ya le recordaba a su padre.

-Cuando entre en Grand Line tuve que cambiar a "Sakura*" y a "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**", pero estas son iguales o mejores-respondió colocando de nuevo las katanas en sus vainas-No sabía si tendría que usarlas, así que las traje.

-Creía que Zeff te estaba enseñando a pelear.-rememoró Sanji, trayendo a su mente los recuerdos de los entrenamientos de Nova con el viejo-¿No te gustan las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo?

-Si, también se luchar así, pero tenía que saber más formas de luchas. Para compensar las cosas en las que no soy buena.-y su contestación le sorprendió, porque en realidad era todo lo contrario, si Nova quería podía llegar realmente a ser buena en esas cosas.-Pero de verdad, por favor, solo dime el nombre.

Todo lo bueno que había estado consiguiendo la niña, lo perdió en ese instante, pues hizo volver al cocinero a la realidad, y no fue extraño que su contestación fuera cargada con tan mala actitud:

-Es la vez quinientas mil que te lo digo, Nova-y era la típica contestación de su padre-Soy tu padre y también tu madre, que se te meta en esa cabecita de lechuga que no vas a ir a buscar a ese otro padre, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Pasando su brazo por los hombros de una triste joven, la llevo al camarote masculino donde la ayudó a subir a su litera, aunque no hiciera falta, y la tapo dulcemente, desatando los largos cabellos de su hija, dejando que formaran un abanico bicolor sobre el colchón.

Nova se sintió repentinamente agotada, cerrando lentamente los ojos, ante el cosquilleo que le daba el ir y venir de los largos dedos de Sanji en su pelo, era una de las pocas formas que tenía para dormir.

Sin hacer ruido, Mr. Price, abandonó el camarote de los chicos, observando a su pequeña dama, como la llamaba en sus pensamientos, como le decía cuando era demasiado pequeña para quejarse, luego ya era demasiado "mayor" para ese apodo y solo se lo decía cuando dormía entre sus brazos, sobre sus rodillas o cuando ella no le oía. Le dio mucha pena dejarla en el Baratie pero no podía llevarla con él, no cuando se encontraría con él, la persona que le había echo tocar el cielo para dejarlo caer desde el infinito hasta la tierra.

Al llegar a la cocina se sorprendió de ver a sus nakamas sentados en silencio, mirar preocupados a la navegante, quien a punto parecía de darse de golpes con la mesa.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto entre preocupado y divertido-¿Alguien salió herido?

-No, cocinero-san-respondió amablemente Robin, mirándolo mientras sonreía como si lo supiese todo-Pero navegante-san nos pidió silencio para pensar sobre el por qué la banda de las "Novias desdichadas" se fue en medio de la pelea.

-Siempre esta buscándole los problemas a las cosas que nos salen bien-protestó Zoro mirando para otro lado-Si ya sabe que tenemos un amuleto de la suerte.

Después sonrió al capitán del barco que rió, tomando su sombrero de paja cariñosamente entre sus manos.

-En realidad se fueron al ver al gran Usopp-sama, mi fama de poderoso guerrero de los mares me precede y debieron asustarse ante mi gran aura de poder-alardeo el tirador, riendo en pose poderosa, a la cual nadie hizo caso salvo el inocente renito que lo miraba con ojos estrellados.

-Claro que si, nii-chan-se burló el cyborb peliazul-Detrás del barril dabas un miedo terrible.

Todos, salvo la navegante y el cocinero rieron, acabando con la tensión del aire, luego volvió un amistoso silencio, roto por el rugir de las tripas del capitán. En ese momento, Sanji vio su oportunidad para hacer que todos dejasen de pensar en la lucha y por tanto, no descubriesen a Nova.

-¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de esas "Novias desdichadas" y desayunamos?-propuesta que fue aceptada de inmediato. Sin embargo, Robin y Zoro pudieron notar la nota nerviosa en su voz.

El día acabo demasiado rápido para el cocinero, que no veía la hora de terminar de recoger la cocina antes de que Zoro saliera a hacer sus ejercicios vespertinos. Rápidamente se metió en el acuario, donde podía ver a los pocos peces que habían pescado Usopp y Chopper huyendo del tiburón que había pescado Luffy, otra vez.

Ya, más tarde, pudo ver la luz que llevaba Robin al puesto de vigía, guardia nocturna, él se la haría encantado pero no quería que al día siguiente si alguien decía algo, le pillasen, a él y a Nova.

Dejo entonces a la arqueóloga en su guardia nocturna, mientras el se dedicaba a observar luna, acompañado por las estrellas, que alumbraban a Nova caminando por la barandilla, mirando desafiante al mar... ¿¡Nova en la cubierta!?

Nunca le había gustado el mar, para su entender, el mar contenía secretos que no revelaría y a ella el no saber, le ponía los pelos de punta, porque le había sentir pequeña, por lo que siempre intentaba saberlo todo y si no podía, ese algo no le gustaba. Inmersa como estaba en sus pensamientos, se sorprendió cuando sintió que la halaban hacia atrás, para luego sentir una respiración agitada y el latir desbocado de un acelerado corazón tras ella. El aroma a tabaco, especias y brisa marina, unido a un suave perfume único en el mundo, por primera vez agradeció tener unos sentidos tan agudos, le dijeron que quien estaba tras ella no era otro que su padre, Sanji.

-¿Se puede saber que carajos pensabas?-le recriminó, obligándola a verlo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido-¡Dime!

-¿Sabes que si frunces así el ceño te saldrán arrugas y solo tienes…?-una presencia tras la elegante y firme figura del cocinero la hizo detenerse para observar a una mujer de enigmática sonrisa, pero sorprendido mirar-¿Quién es ella?

El corazón de Sanji se paró de repente, alguien los había descubierto con las manos en la masa, encima una de sus damas. Se giro con cierto recelo, podía ser una estrategia de Nova para escaparse, pero la figura de Robin no era ninguna mentira.

-Soy Nico Robin, pequeña, ¿y tu?-contestó la morena.

-Soy su hija, Nova-se presentó con una burlona reverencia-Encantada de conocerla, Nico-sama.

-Cocinero-san es muy jo…-comenzó a replicar Robin, a la joven quien no se podía negar un claro parecido con el rubio que no sabía que hacer.

-No se llama cocinero-san es…-interrumpió para ser interrumpida, la pequeña.

-Da igual, Nova, ve al camarote que te enseñe esta tarde y no salgas de ahí-reprendió severo, pensando en que inventarse para que la arqueóloga no lo delatase-Robin-chan, ¿no tenías que hacer guardia?

-Tienes razón, debería irme, de nuevo encantada de conocerla, Nico-sama-Y con gran agilidad y sigilo, propios de un felino salvaje, pero sin perder una pizca de elegancia y feminidad.

El rostro del cocinero reflejaba una mezcla de emociones, entre las que Robin pudo distinguir vergüenza y confusión. Tenía un aspecto frágil e inconscientemente, la arqueóloga poso su mano sobre el hombro del afligido rubio y se sorprendió cuando no vio la graciosa y típica conducta en ese gesto.

-Lo lamento, Robin-chan, prometo que no causará problemas, pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie-se disculpó sin razón Sanji, mirando al mar, buscando entre sus bolsillos la cajetilla de cigarros.

-No te preocupes, cocinero-san, ¿qué le parece unas preguntas a cambio?

-¿Café?-fue lo único que respondió el cocinero, demostrando que aceptaba el trato ofrecido por la dama.

Ya en la cocina, mientras ambos esperaban que el café estuviera, Robin observó al cocinero antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué fue de la madre de Nova-chan?

-Preferiría no hablar de ella, solo decir que no le importamos y que por ello, Nova esta aquí-contestó el rubio, acongojado por tener que mentirle a una de sus chicas.

-Parece tener dieciséis años-comentó, intentando sacar la verdadera información de Sanji-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Es gracioso que diga que tiene más edad de la que verdaderamente ha pasado desde su nacimiento, solo tiene doce años.

-¿Por qué está aquí?

-Para saber el nombre de su progenitora, pero como ya he dicho, ni siquiera a ella se lo he dicho, por lo que yo tome el papel materno y el paterno.

-¿La criaste sola, cocinero-san?-el cocinero tuvo que levantarse, haciendo un gesto de pausa, pues el café comenzaba a subir y tenía que retirarlo del fuego para servirlo en dos tazas-¿O tuvo ayuda?

-Me ayudaron los cocineros del restaurante donde trabaje antes de que Luffy me invitase a formar parte de su tripulación.-contestó, tomando un sorbo de la bebida.

-Pero no lo entiendo-en realidad, ella entendía más de lo que decía, entendía que Sanji le estaba mintiendo, y que la información terminaría, como siempre, en sus manos-Si fue antes de que capitán-san lo reclutase, ¿donde nació?

-A decir verdad, nadie en el Baratie tenía idea de embarazos y cuando Nova iba a nacer, tuvimos que ir corriendo hasta la isla más cercana-la enigmática mujer supo entonces, frente a la sonrisa nostálgica del rubio, que se iba acercando a ese nivel en el que se decía la verdad.

Robin siguió haciendo preguntas sin importancia sobre la chica, sabía que Sanji no le diría nada que no quisiese, por lo que tenía que conseguir despistarlo.

Luego de que el cocinero se fuese a dormir, a penas unas horas, cuando el sol todavía no despuntaba y la niña demonio todavía estaba en la cocina, la figura de Nova, pasó a través de la puerta con sigilo y agilidad, que recordaba a alguien tan felino que no sabía quien era. Sin embargo, a pesar de la laguna mental producida por las inconexas similitudes, a Robin se le ocurrió una idea.

-Buenos días, Nova-chan ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?-preguntó, aunque la chica ni siquiera pareció molestarla.

-¿Y usted, Nico-sama? ¿No debería estar haciendo guardia?-respondió, tomando un vaso de agua.-No suelo dormir mucho.

-Bueno, ya que ambas no estamos haciendo lo que deberíamos…-comenzó el demonio de Ohara, lo que le costó una mirada incrédula-¿Me permitirías unas preguntas?

-¿Por qué no?-concedió-Después de todo, no podré hacer nada hasta que venga, Sanji-kun.

-¿Qué me puedes decir de tu madre?-directa y concisa, no sabía el tipo de persona que era la hija de su nakama, pero eso lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

-¿Madre?-le sorprendió que la chica ni siquiera supiera que tenía una madre-Yo no tengo madre, solo dos padres, dos hombres.

Y ante tal aseveración, Robin no pudo más que sorprenderse.

-¿Dos hombres? Eso es…-comenzó, notando de repente, que Sanji y Nova estaban escondiendo mucho más de lo que se notaba a plena vista


	4. Historia de muerte

La historia de la muerte

-¿Dos hombres? Eso es…-comenzó, notando de repente, que Sanji y Nova estaban escondiendo mucho más de lo que se notaba a plena vista.

-¡Oh, vamos!-se quejo la peliverde, cejo fruncido e ira brillando en su mirada, dándole un aspecto realmente temible y oscuro-¿Imposible? ¿Irracional? Pensé que era más inteligente, Nico-sama, vivimos en una Era donde solo los idiotas creen que las cosas son imposibles.

Y si, a Robin podían decirle muchas cosas, pero la sinceridad y el veneno que destilaba aquella…niña, le hicieron más daño que el que lo había producido en toda su vida ver morir a tanta gente por su causa, quizás porque indudablemente tenía razón.

-No quería decir eso-se disculpó Nova, viendo que sus palabras habían hecho daño de nuevo, seguramente, viendo lo hermosa que era aquella mujer, su padre la castigaría-Es solo que he vivido con esto toda mi vida, y pensé que siendo nakama de mi padre, aquí no pasaría.

-No te preocupes, solo me impresionó-dijo Robin, intentando quitarle importancia, pero el brillo acusador en los ojos ámbar de la joven frente a ella la hizo desistir-¿Por qué no me cuentas eso de los dos padres?

-Mi padre es lo que se conoce como varón fértil, sufre la maldición del North Blue, es…el último afectado.

Sin duda, la morena conocía la maldición del North Blue, había leído sobre ella hacía mucho tiempo: seis grandes familias de los mares del norte embrujados por un aquelarre de brujas que habían sido humilladas por los cabezas de esas familias. Durante años, con el nacimiento de cada varón, la maldición ejercía su poder, dejándoles sobre la piel de la espalda, la runa típica de aquel aquelarre. Sin embargo, había constancia de que, tras cien años, el último varón, había sido ejecutado. Intentó recordar el nombre de aquel niño, de siete años, lo había leído en un periódico… Alex… Alec… Alistor… Aytor…Aythami…no, era incapaz de recordarlo, sabía que empezaba por A, pero, no lo recordaba. Hizo otra pausar, intentando recordar, hasta que el nombre cruzó su mente: ¡Anstry Kester!

-¿Cómo paso…si recuerdo haber leído sobre la ejecución del último varón fértil, Anstry Kester-san?

-Era mi tío, mi padre y él eran hermanos gemelos-Nova desvió la mirada, apenada de estar contando eso, su padre había renunciado a todo por su tío-Tomó el lugar de Sanji cuando iban a ejecutarlo y nadie dijo nada, solo ocultaron a mi padre del problema.

-Tuvo que ser duro. ¿Por qué paso?

-Mi padre se enamoró de una mujer, algo normal para todos, pero los varones fértiles deben, obligatoriamente, mantenerse alejados del amor. Cuando intentó confesar sus sentimientos, los aldeanos se le echaron encima. Dos días en la cárcel, hasta que mi tío fue y cambio lugares.-hablar de aquello se notaba, le daba a la chica para desatar todo lo que llevaba dentro-Cuando Kester murió, los ciudadanos consideraron que ya habían tenido suficiente y quemaron la casa Anstry con toda la familia dentro, o lo que quedaba de ella ya que mi padre, no sé si por suerte o por desgracia, había huido en un barco de lujo como ayudante de cocinero el día anterior. Renunció a su apellido, a su dinero, a su vida, por otra vida, que a él, ni siquiera le interesaba. Ahora, al menos, es más feliz.

A Robin le sorprendió la última frase y rondó por su mente unos segundos, "Ahora, al menos, es más feliz"

-¿Insinúas que cocinero-san, no es feliz?

-Se llama Sanji, no cocinero-san, Nico-sama-protesto la chica, dejando que su codo resbalaba por la mesa hasta quedar recostada en ella-Y no lo insinuó, lo afirmo. Conozco a mi padre y sé que ahora es más feliz que antes, pero no esta en ese estado de felicidad en el que se sumió durante mi embarazo. Luego volvió a ser igual que antes, con una nota de amargura que fue empeorando hasta que lo vi ayer, más feliz.

La arqueóloga no pensaba que el cocinero hubiese estado triste, siempre revoloteando alrededor de las dos damas de la tripulación, peleando con el espadachín y encargándose de las tareas asignadas a su puesto.

-Supongo, por su mirada, que no sabía que mi padre estaba triste-afirmo de nuevo, cerrando los ojos, antes de desviar la mirada, brillante de amargura, ira y desconcierto, sin dejar de lado su picardía.-Será mejor que me vaya.

Con gran elegancia y sigilo se levanto, dejando la cocina, rumbo desconocido, probablemente la cubierta.

Ya en el pasillo, Nova dejo que sus manos recorrieran todo el pasillo, la verdad, tenía suerte de la buena fortuna de su padre, acabar en un barco con tantos hombres guapos, su sonrisa pervertida no se hizo esperar mucho, Zeff le decía que era la misma sonrisa que ponía su padre cuando se preparaba para ligar con alguna clienta. Y es que de él había aprendido, sin que se diera cuenta, el arte del amor y por supuesto del sexo, que no era ningún angelito y ya, el día anterior había fichado al capitán, que parecía inocente, pero probablemente, no hiciera falta guiarlo y al espadachín, que tan parecido era a ella, muy guapo el chico. Aunque con su padre cerca sin ningún entretenimiento, le iba a ser difícil acercarse a cualquier hombre.

Miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, que mala suerte, el plan era que Mugiwara la pillase para que la dejase quedarse allí, aunque no supiese hacer nada lo suficientemente bien como para ayudar, podía ser la mejor amiga del barco, la mejor confidente y es que, guardar secretos era algo que si se le daba bien. Metió la mano en el espacio que dejaba su ceñida camiseta de asillas y su pecho, sacando una cajetilla de cigarros, otra mala costumbre de su padre. Decidió que lo mejor sería fumárselo fuera, por lo que salio planeando una estrategia para que le permitiesen quedarse el tiempo suficiente para conseguir un nombre y ponerle los puntos sobre las ies al cretino que se aprovechó del sentimentalismo de su padre, dejándolo solo con ella, con una molestia. Y una presión, un vacío, una mezcla de dolores, se instauro en su pecho, porque creía que sin duda, cada día que pasaba recordaba más a su padre bastardo y eso le hacía daño a Sanji. ¿Cómo vivir con ello? ¿Cómo verlo a los ojos sin sentir que el dolor que escondía tras la indiferencia era culpa suya? ¿Y por qué se preguntaba eso? Se pateó mentalmente y salió a cubierta, preparada para ejecutar su plan "Mugiwara-chan, voy a ser tu nueva nakama" Calculó más o menos donde estaría el camarote masculino intentando hacer el máximo ruido posible al caminar, por si acaso. Lista para saltar, sintió el frío filo de una katana sobre su cuello, por el rabillo del ojo vio la hermosura de semejante obra de arte, amenazante y afilada.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto una grave voz, acercando más la katana y se vio tentada a sacar a "Mizuryuu*" o a "Kaze no Musumesan**" y defenderse de ese acoso-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Déjala, Zoro-la voz de su padre hizo que girara con gracilidad esquivando la katana para ponerse lejos de su alcance-Esta conmigo.

Y para el espadachín, pensar que ahora, Sanji, tenía otra mujer a la que atender, supuso alejarse dos pasos más del elegante cocinero que tenía su voluntad atada con grandes cadenas. De su boca solo podían salir venenosas palabras.

-Sabía que eras un pervertido, pero no hasta ese punto-guardó su espada y esquivando la mirada del cocinero volvió dentro, sin ver como los ojos azules de Sanji brillaban dolidos, algo que Nova si vio, fijándose en el hombre que se adentraba en el barco.

-¿Sanji-kun?-llamó la niña, atrayendo la mirada de su padre, quien cerró los ojos y negó, siguiendo al espadachín dentro del barco, pero tomando la dirección de la cocina, listo para preparar el desayuno de la tripulación.

*Mizuryuu: Dragón de agua

**Kaze no Musumesan: Pequeña hija del viento


	5. Nova en la tripulación Mugiwara

Nota de la Autora: Miren! Les traigo dos capítulos dado que no he subido en mucho tiempo, lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho . He estado ocupadísima y ayer leí el fic entero y escribí de un tirón tres capítulos y medio. Espero que los disfruten ^^

Nova en la tripulación Mugiwara

En la cocina no se oía más ruidos que los producidos al cocinar, ambas personas dentro del recinto estaban en total silencio, un silencio conciliador.

-¿Leche con dulce de leche y canela?-pregunto por cortesía el cocinero, estaba seguro que era lo que a su hija más le gustaba y ya tenía el vaso preparado-Aquí tienes.

Con modales exquisitos, dados por su padre y Zeff, Nova, agradeció y procedió a tomar el mejunje que tantos placeres producían en su organismo.

-Papa-llamó suavemente, esperando a que el rubio la mirara-¿Por qué no me cantas algo? Cómo en los viejos tiempos.

-No es momento. Tengo que preparar esto para ya mismo.-negó sonriendo, hacía mucho que no pensaba en los viejos tiempos, quizás debía darse un tiempo para volver a su anterior yo.-Deberías quedarte en la bodega para que no causes más trifulcas.

La peliverde iba a protestar cuando la figura de la pelirroja navegante paso por la puerta, casi sin percatarse de la presencia de Nova que la observo unos instantes.

-Sanji-kun, Luffy esta impacientándose, pregunta cuando estará el desayuno, y Robin no podrá detenerlo mucho tiempo más-apremió la joven, apoyándose seductoramente en la cocina-Apresúrate, por favor.

Cuando dio la vuelta se fijo en la chica, que la miraba analizándola de pies a cabeza, y el susto provocó que soltara un grito histérico, lo que le supuso verse entre la katana y la pared, con una mano intrusa en su boca, unos ojos fieros explorando su terror. La chica no tenía más solución posible que la violencia, le venía en los genes, junto con un sexto sentido que le prevenía del peligro y le dio la oportunidad de esquivar una buena patada, sin darse cuenta de que también arrastraba a la navegante. Con un estilo inimitable, se colocó lejos de la zona de peligro, lejos de Sanji y una temblorosa Nami.

-¿Estas bien, Nami-swan?-preguntó el cocinero sin su típico tono dulzón, como si lo preguntara por cortesía.-Esta vez, te has pasado.

-¿Y qué harás, Sanji-kun? ¿Me castigarás?-preguntó poniendo el tono más cínico que tenía en su arsenal-Yo también soy una señorita, después de todo.

Y comenzaron una danza de golpes, los de Sanji retenidos, los de Nova, más sueltos, como si disfrutara de la pelea. Los Mugiwara se iban reuniendo, sorprendidos, resignados e incluso felices. Finalmente, ya no pudiendo esquivar más, Nova se apoyó en los hombros de Sanji para acabar tras él, e inmediatamente después acabar envuelta en algo parecido a la piel o a la goma.

-Vaya-se impresionó el capitán ante cómo se movían ambos sujetos en la pelea-Me costó detenerlos.

-Luffy, suelta a Sanji-kun-pidió la navegante, entre enfadada y asustada-Quizás el nos explique que pasa aquí.

El cocinero cayó al suelo, evitando mirar a sus nakamas, no sabía como empezar, Robin lo ayudó con una pregunta:

-¿Nova-chan no debería estar presente, cocinero-san?

-Se quedará ahí un rato, hasta que…-no obstante, la risa del capitán lo interrumpió.- ¿Qué?  
El capitán se reía histéricamente, hasta que soltó a Nova, quien suspiro aliviada.  
-Pensé que me matarías hay dentro-Nadie paso por alto el tono divertido con el que decía tan serias palabras-Bueno, Sanji-kun, ¿qué pasa aquí?  
El cocinero miró a la chica, con gesto severo, pero ella solo le hizo una carantoña, sin perder su sonrisa superior.  
-Bueno, Sanji-comenzó Luffy sonriente, despreocupado-¿Quién es ella? ¿Una novia?  
Ambos implicados pusieron gesto incrédulo, ella sonrió nerviosamente para responderle:  
-Oye, guapo, que yo estoy dispuesta a todo en el amor y el sexo, pero eso del incesto sigue siendo un límite.  
-¡Encima! ¡Eres una auténtica desvergonzada! ¿Qué te he enseñado en todos estos años?-regañó el rubio, entre espantado y abochornado.  
-¿Enseñarme? Todo, desde historia hasta seducción, solo que yo no corro detrás de todo lo que tiene falda, tengo cierto control-reconoció sinceramente-Se podría decir que soy tu versión mejorada.  
Los espectadores seguían la discusión como un partido de tenis: Nami comenzaba a percatarse de la situación, o eso creía ella. Robin sonreía enigmáticamente, pero en sus ojos se leía la diversión que le producía la situación. Por el contrario, Luffy poco le faltaba para estallar en carcajadas, Usopp y Chopper simplemente miraban como las cosas se llevaban a cabo, Franky y Brook no comprendían nada pero la discusión les parecía tan absurda que era como ver una comedia. Zoro veía a la pareja como eso, una pareja, no podía ver más allá de aquel telón negro que representaba su concepción.  
-¡Se acabó!-finalizó Sanji, cruzado de brazos-No voy a permitirte que me abochornes, en cuando lleguemos a la siguiente isla, te quedarás allí y no hay más que hablar.  
Nova reconoció la pose de su padre, la espalda recta, el mentón bajo, los brazos sobre el pecho y supo que hablaba enserio, solo le quedaba recurrir a su última arma, el sentimentalismo puro y duro que podía haber en aquella disparatada tripulación pirata:  
-Por favor-suplicó, cambiando totalmente, con los ojos brillantes, mordiéndose el labio inferior-Por favor, deja que me quede aquí…papá.  
-¿¡Qué!-exclamaron todos, salvo Robin, que como siempre contaba con avances informativos-¿¡Papá!  
-Si-afirmó inocentemente, sin mirar a su padre quien sabía debía estar enrojeciendo por momentos-¿A qué no nos parecemos en nada?  
Sin embargo, solo Robin le respondió, mientras los demás abrían y cerraban las bocas como peces, boqueando desesperados.  
-La verdad es que son parecidos, Nova-chan-afirmó sonriendo-¿No, navegante-san?  
La pelirroja reaccionó ante la voz de su compañera, mirando al cocinero que no sabía donde meterse, y luego a la chica frente a ella.  
-¿Navegadora-san? ¿Dorobo Neko-sama*?-Pregunto analizando a la mujer-Lamento si le he hecho daño anteriormente.  
Pero a Nami no le parecía que lo sintiera verdaderamente, su voz era indiferente, aunque mantuviese su sonrisa, y la estupefacción le impidió contestar, lo que creo un tenso silencio en la cocina.  
-¿Serás mi nueva nakama?-preguntó sonriente Luffy, cansado de imitar la expresión desconcertada de los chicos, y se acerco a la chica, que casi era de su altura.-Podemos hacer una fiesta pirata para celebrarlo.  
-A mi no me importaría, Mugiwara-sama, pero, Sanji-kun no creo que quiera-contestó, acercándose al capitán, hasta quedar ambos pegados.-Ya lo oyó antes, me dejará en la siguiente isla.  
-No lo hará-afirmó con una enorme sonrisa-Si se lo ordeno te quedarás aquí como nakama.  
-¿Qué opinas, Sanji-kun?-preguntó mirando a su padre, deprimido-Después de todo, no te libraras de mí.  
-¡Entonces así sea!-exclamó Luffy saltando sobre los demás-¡Hagamos una súper fiesta pirata!


	6. Mi pasado, mi secreto y mi pesadilla

Pasado, secreto y pesadilla

Después de celebrar durante toda la mañana, toda la tarde y parte de la noche, una gran fiesta pirata, la cual solo disfrutaron el cyborb, el capitán y el inocente renito, en honor a la nueva nakama, solo quedaban despiertos el cocinero y la navegante, quien de vez en cuando observaba al rubio mientras este fumaba apoyado en la barandilla. Estaba confundida, eran nakamas y les había ocultado la existencia de su hija, o eso parecía; ahora la niña estaba en el mismo barco, por razones desconocidas y todo su concepto del cocinero se había borrado, su mente estaba abarrotada de preguntas que no sabía como formular: ¿Qué había sido de la niña durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué se había callado Sanji su existencia? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Nadie le reprocharía el abandono?  
-Lo siento, Nami-swan-fue un leve susurro llevado por el viento, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los oídos distraídos de la navegante lo captasen-Prometo que desaparecerá en la siguiente isla, no se quedará aquí.  
Al principio no entendió de que hablaba, pero inmediatamente después sus ojos se deslizaron hasta la figura dormida de Nova, apoyada sobre el pecho del capitán, sintió que su sangre ardía, la peliverde le recordaba en cierta manera a ella, en su caso le arrancaron a su madre adoptiva y ahora, Sanji pensaba abandonarla como si fuese un animal…porque creía que sería una molestia.  
-No digas tonterías, quizás sea mejor que se quede aquí, podría ayudar en algo-objetó, cejo fruncido y labios fuertemente cerrados-Abandonarla no es opción, si es tu hija de verdad, te tendrás que hacer cargo de ella, quieras o no.  
Algo enfadada se levanto de la cubierta y se dirigió a su camarote, donde ya dormía Robin, dejando al cocinero con gesto afligido, pero internamente aliviado de que ninguna de sus chicas lo odiasen por Nova. Observó a su hija y enseguida comprendió el juego de su pequeña dama…claramente no lo permitiría. Con cuidado de no despertarla, intento tomarla en brazos, pero Luffy tenía su brazo derecho sobre su cintura como si fuese una manta, ella se veía tranquila, como pocas veces, si hasta casi sonreía como hacía años no la veía hacerlo…Y el sonrió junto a ella, retirando algunos mechones de rebelde cabello de su rostro, para terminar dejándola allí e ir a la habitación de los chicos.  
Ya dentro de su cuarto, sobre su litera se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas rodaban desde sus ojos sin que el pudiera controlarlas, sin que el supiera por qué estaban allí. No las entendía, ¿por qué lloraba si no tenia motivos para hacerlo? Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, sabiendo inconscientemente la respuesta a sus lágrimas. Sus sueños fueron poblados por recuerdos, tristes, amargos, llenos de soledad: su hermano mayor, Kester, sonriendo junto a él en el jardín de la mansión familiar, y su imagen se rompió como el cristal, pronto se vio envuelto en fría oscuridad, luego de la nada surgieron las figuras de los cocineros del Orbit, sus momentos felices, sus tontas discusiones, pero se diluyeron con la lluvia, seguidamente su persona especial, el sabor de sus labios, su tacto áspero pero tierno, se difuminó con la brisa, Zeff y los cocineros del Baratie, sus peleas, sus críticas, la sangre los manchó y aún así seguían sonriendo, las primeras personas que permanecieron junto a él en lo bueno y en lo malo. Finalmente, sus nakamas, ellos entraron en su vida, uno a uno, como un color, pintando su mundo: Luffy el azul del mar, Robin el negro de la noche, Nami el plateado de las estrellas, Usopp el marrón de la tierra, Chopper el rosa de los cerezos en flor, Franky el naranja del atardecer, Brook el dorado del amanecer, Vivi el blanco de las esponjosas nubes, Zoro el verde esmeralda de los campos; impresionante, el colorido de su mundo con ellos dentro, pero había un color más, el rojo de la sangre que cubría todo lo anterior nombrado, el sufrimiento, la desconfianza, la capa que cubría su pasado más oscuro, el rojo del atrevimiento a intentar ser feliz, la prohibición de acercamiento, de calor, las nubes se tornaban grises, las estrellas se escondían, la noche se iba con el alba y el ocaso, el mar se evaporaba, el verde se secaba, junto con el rosa, la tierra se deshacía y era transportado por el viento, todo volvía a ser vacío, sin más color que el rojo que desprendía su persona, sin saber cuanto soportaría a partir de ese momento.  
-Cocinero-san-llamó una voz lejana, hueca, llena de preocupación-Cocinero-san, despierte, es una pesadilla.  
¿Una pesadilla? No, todo era real, la sangre bañaba su cuerpo, salía de él, rodeaba todo, lo cubría, aquello no era una pesadilla, era su infierno personal, pero entre todo, seguía la tranquila voz, susurrante, insinuante, atrayente.  
-Cocinero-san, despierte, Cocinero-san-la voz se unió a un movimiento continuo en su brazo izquierdo que se desprendió de su cuerpo, intentó gritar, mas tenía la garganta sellada-Cocinero-san, llamaré a Capitán-san si no despierta.  
Entreabrió los ojos por fin para encontrarse con los orbes de Robin, su morena arqueóloga, quien sonrió entre aliviada y preocupada.  
-¿Qué paso, Robin-chwan? ¿Necesita mi morenaza su néctar?-pregunto desorientado, con tono dulce pero no empalagoso-Me he debido de quedar dormido, Luffy debe de estar esperando su desayuno.  
-No se preocupe, Cocinero-san, los demás siguen durmiendo en cubierta-Sanji abrió levemente la boca para preguntar-Nova-chan, incluida, no debe preocuparse, por ahora Capitán-san cuidará de ella. Nosotros podemos hablar, mientras prepara ese café.  
El rubio se desperezó, levantándose con Robin de su litera, yendo hacia la limpia cocina a preparar el nombrado líquido para la morena que sonreía aliviada al volver a oír a su compañero hablarle como siempre, con el -chwan tras su nombre y su tono dulce, con sus atenciones incluidas.  
Ya sentados en la mesa, con dos tazas de café frente a ellos, Robin comenzó la conversación casualmente:  
-Navegadora-san dice que la siguiente isla es una isla festiva, con un gran mercado, llamada LaRose, su ciudad principal no tiene base de la marina, quizás porque es una isla libre.  
-Supongo que así habrá menos problemas con las recompensas-suspiró aliviado él, luego repaso las palabras de la morena-¿Una isla festiva? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Robin-chwan?  
-Bueno, al parecer por cualquier cosa se celebran fiestas donde la música, el alcohol y el baile son los principales protagonistas, también se hablan de competiciones con grandes premios y sumas de dinero.-Confesó sonriendo enigmáticamente-Estoy segura de que Navegadora-san se alegrará y querrá participar en todos los concursos y competiciones, pero por ahora, solo sé que es buena bebiendo y un poco bailando. ¿Y tú, Cocinero-san, qué se le da mejor?  
-Cocinar y pelear, no salgo de esos campos-contesto, no solo a su pregunta si no a su sonrisa-Pero seguro que a ti se te da muy bien cantar y bailar, después de todo, es lo que a los ángeles mejor se les da, las artes.  
-Oh, no, soy bastante mala cantando y bailando-rió levemente, notando que el cocinero estaba más relajado ante sus preguntas-Salvo a Capitán-san, Tirador-san, Esqueleto-san y Carpintero-san, no he oído a nadie más de la tripulación cantar, así que quizás alguien nos sorprenda.  
-Si, quizás de repente, el marimo baile ballet y su favorito sea "El Cascanueces"-bromeó, tomando un poco de su tibio café, evitando la mirada de Robin.-O incluso, está enamorado de otra cosa que del alcohol y las espadas.  
Sin querer su voz lo traicionó, sonando amarga y desvalida, acusadora sin duda pero anhelante de comprensión, y no tuvo más remedio que sonreír y rezar para que su acompañante no se percatase, pero lo hizo, aunque no comentó nada, por el momento.  
-¿Cocinero-san, por qué no me habla de Kester-san?-preguntó, y vio como los ojos azules del cocinero temblaban al igual que sus labios, como su cuerpo se tensó de repente-Nova-chan me lo contó ayer, ¿pensó que no me enteraría nunca?  
-No es eso, Robin-chwan, no me gusta hablar de ese tema tan...-no le salía la palabra correcta y ella lo entendió ya que ella había ocultado también su pasado hasta que la verdad le explotó en la cara y sus nakamas la salvaron en Enies Lobby-Mi familia murió por mi culpa y prefiero que se quedé todo dentro de mi.  
-A veces es mejor decirlo todo, Sanji-kun-la voz adormilada de Nami en la puerta los tomó a ambos desprevenidos-¿Os dais cuenta de que Luffy nos ha ido salvando de una manera u otra? A mí de Alrong, a Vivi de Crocodile, a Robin del CP9. ¿También te salvará a ti?  
El rubio se levanto a por una taza, ahora la navegante también conocería su gran vergüenza, su pasado, su culpa, sirvió una taza de café para ella y se la colocó delante.  
-¿Quién es ese tal Kester?-comenzó a cuestionar a Robin, que era la que había sacado el tema, pero sin dejar de mirar al evasivo cocinero.  
-El hermano gemelo de Cocinero-san-contestó apartando su taza vacía, negando a Sanji que iba a reponerlo.-El tío de Nova-chan, que debe de ser la que camina en cubierta.  
-No le digáis nada a los demás, ya es bastante que lo sepan mis chicas-pidió, casi suplicó, él, oyendo los veloces y sigilosos pasos de su hija acercandose-Se lo conté a ella cuando descubrió la foto de mi hermano junto a su esquela.  
La niña entró en la cocina, restregándose los ojos tiernamente, bajo el estudio de Nami, la sonrisa de Robin y el consentimiento de su padre.  
-Habláis muy alto-se quejó, refugiándose en brazos de Sanji-No puedo dormir más, lo siento.  
-Mientras no te suba la fiebre estará bien-tranquilizó el cocinero, abrigándola cariñosamente, evitando la mirada enternecida de sus compañeras, y no podía evitarlo cuando su pequeña dama recién se levantaba era demasiado mona como para ser severo con ella-¿Quieres algo, pequeña dama?  
-Quiero muchas cosas, cosas que no me consentirás y cosas que quizás.-se quejó mirando a Robin, frente a ella.-Hablabas de mi tío, ¿por qué no cuentas su historia más a menudo?  
-Eso, Sanji-kun, cuéntanos de Kester, que vaya nombre tiene el pobre-comentó risueñamente la navegante. Robin la miró fijamente, mandándole un mensaje significativo que la hizo percatarse de su error-Puedes empezar desde el principio mejor.  
-Bueno, de acuerdo-aceptó el cocinero viéndose sin opciones para comenzar a relatar uno de los peores días de su vida...

Flash Back-Sanji´s POV

Era primavera en la isla del North Blue, Streak, el sol brillaba tenuemente y no era un día en que alguien se quisiese quedar en casa. Mi hermano y yo teníamos totalmente prohibido salir de la casa al descubierto, pues éramos objetos de linchamiento popular junto a otros dos chicos más y una chica, hijos de las grandes familias.  
A esa edad, rondando los seis años más o menos todos, no teníamos mucha idea de por qué, pero acatábamos las reglas patriarcales como sacramentos y si salíamos, lo hacíamos escoltados por los leales sirvientes y con capas que nos ocultaban. La mayor parte de la población de la isla tenía la piel pálida, los ojos y cabellos negros, pero en las tres grandes familias, teníamos unos rasgos bastante "peculiares", por así decirlo: la chica pertenecía a la familia Levetier, tenía unos ojos granates, la piel levemente acaramelada y un precioso cabello largo escarlata que caía por su espalda como una cascada de sangre; los otros dos chicos, hermanos, pertenecían a la familia Salvatte, tenían, el mayor, dos años por encima de nosotros, tenía el cabello escarlata, con algunas briznas blancas, los ojos de un tono plateado, tenía la piel muy pálida, casi traslúcida por pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en su mansión; su hermano pequeño, era un año menor que nosotros, tenía rasgos muy finos, por lo que fácilmente pasaba por una niña, añadido que tenía el cabello largo, totalmente blanco, de ojos negros y piel casi tan pálida como la de su hermano; luego estábamos nosotros dos, los gemelos Anstry, éramos tan parecidos, que nuestra madre nos peinaba de manera diferentes para distinguirnos: rubios, pálidos y ojos azules, como comprenderéis, destacábamos bastante frente a los demás isleños.  
Cuando uno de nosotros salía, avisaba a los demás para disfrutar todos juntos del aire fresco, de la libertad, del calor del sol en la piel, pero para poder disfrutarlo tranquilamente, debíamos alejarnos del pueblo, cruzándolo por la calle principal, siempre abarrotada de gente que podía reconocernos, un autentico problema.  
Sin embargo, aquel día, no lo hice así, me empeñe en estar toda la tarde solo, sin escolta, sin compañeros, y me escapé, solo mi hermano lo sabía y no diría nada.  
Cubierto como iba, nadie me reconocería, además de que el día de mercado, nadie estaba pendiente de nada más que de comprar abastecimiento y demás, yo estaba extasiado con los sonidos, los aromas, el tacto con la gente cercana a mí, era algo que me dije, tenía que compartir con los otros. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que la vi, era mayor que yo, rondaría los doce años, morena de piel pálida como los demás, pero tenía algo en su oscura mirada que me resultó único, incomprensible, e inconscientemente, me acerqué a ella, lo bastante como para que viera mi rostro bajo la capucha, pero no dijo nada, en aquel momento, estaba en el cielo y cometí el pecado más pecaminoso que podía cometer: Le dije que la quería, que me había enamorado a primera vista...

Interrupción

-¿Y eso es un pecado?-preguntó Nami, incrédula por las palabras de Sanji-¿Te enamoraste de una mujer y eso es malo?  
-Deja que continué, Navegadora-san-pidió la arqueóloga, disfrutando de la historia-Cocinero-san, por favor.

Continuación

Ella al principio volvió a mirarme una y otra vez, sin creer que hubiese dicho que la quería, que me había enamorado de una chica. Luego, gritó que había un Anstry en el mercado, que uno de los monstruos había salido de la guarida y sin darme cuenta, me vi rodeado de hombres corpulentos listos a ir a por mí, mi única respuesta, retroceder y correr, correr como nunca lo había hecho, cómo nunca lo haría, mientras me perseguían gritando, gruñendo. Cuando me cogieron, solo pensé que me matarían de una paliza, fueron más razonables y me encarcelaron, preparando mi ejecución para el día siguiente. Esperé durante toda la mañana, toda la tarde, a que algún sirviente me fuese a salvar, pero nadie iba, y me preocupaba morirme sin despedirme de mi familia y amigos, sin cumplir mi sueño de encontrar el All Blue.  
Al caer la noche, dormitando en el calabozo, oí que la puerta se abría y entraba un niño encapuchado, reconocí a mi hermano, serio, mirándome fijamente, para luego sonreír y abrazarme, entre susurros me pedía disculpas y no lo entendí, hasta que lo vi a la luz, vestido igual que yo. Me dijo que tomaría mi lugar, que su plan solo lo sabía su sirviente personal, nuestra madre y yo, que nadie se daría cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Me negué como era normal, me contestó que él era el hermano mayor, que lo había arreglado, que nuestra madre esperaba fuera para mandarme lejos, para ponerme a salvo de los habitantes del pueblos que esperaban una oportunidad para acabar con nosotros.  
Oxtrem, el sirviente, me cubrió con la capa de mi hermano y me sacó de la celda, dejando a Kester dentro, le supliqué a gritos que me dejara en el suelo, que salvara a mi hermano, pensé que el guardia nos descubriría y entonces moriríamos todos, pero el guardia estaba ocupado con mi propio sirviente, todo un ejemplo a seguir.  
Era cierto que mi madre estaba fuera esperando, me abrazó, me besó y mimó durante el camino, sin dejar de llorar, como una madre que era, perdería a una parte de ella, a su hijo primogénito. Finalmente, durante el viaje me dormí, al despertarme estaba en el Orbit, para empezar a trabajar como ayudante.

Fin Flash Back

-Fue allí donde me enteré de la barbarie, después de matar a mi hermano, los pueblerinos quemaron las tres mansiones, con las familias dentro-terminó el cocinero, sin darse cuenta de que de sus ojos, al igual que de los de Nami y Robin, descendían lágrimas traicioneras de un recuerdo que acuchillaba su alma día y noche-Tres familias murieron por que se me ocurrió enamorarme de una mujer, contando a todos, la sangre de unas noventa personas corrieron por mi culpa. ¿Entiendes, Robin-chwan, por qué era un secreto que no quería compartir?  
La nombrada asintió, enjuagándose las lágrimas, sabiendo lo que sentía Sanji.  
-¿¡Es hora de desayunar!-oyeron en cubierta, percatándose de que las luces del alba habían salido desde hacía tiempo y el desayuno no estaba listo-¡Sanji! ¡Comida!  
-¿Puedo esto ser un secreto todavía?-preguntó el rubio, limpiando sus lágrimas, levantándose para preparar la primera comida del día. Las tres acompañantes asintieron, y él respiro más tranquilo.-Gracias, mis damas.  
Y la conversación terminó con la entrada de un sonriente capitán que pedía llenar su estómago de toda la carne posible y el grito de Usopp de:  
-¡Tierra a la vista!


	7. Mentira y diversión

Mentira y diversión

La isla era una isla primaveral, a pesar de que habían estado a una semana de llegar, la constante brisa y la inexistencia de tormentas, los habían llevado en apenas unos días. La isla no tenía mucha altura, solo se veía un puerto entre las rocosas costas, adaptado para que los barcos no se encontrasen con piedras que pudiesen romper los cascos de las embarcaciones.  
Todos admiraban la isla, disfrutando de la suave melodía que llevaba el viento, sin saber su procedencia, pero se dirigieron raudos y alegres a su destino final, la isla LaRose.  
Nada más desembarcar sobre ellos cayeron una miríada de pétalos de Sakura, orlando el pavimento del puerto, la gente reía a su alrededor sin distinguir a piratas de marines o de los mismos habitantes, ofrecían bebida y comida a quien se acercara a los puestos colocados estratégicamente.  
-¡Sugoi!-gritaron emocionados Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, corriendo para llegar cuanto antes a la fiesta.  
-¡Quietos los tres!-llamó la navegante, sosteniéndolos a duras pena y usando su tono de avaricia-Escuchadme todos, no quiero problemas aquí, nos reuniremos en el barco a las ocho y como toquéis un solo berries que no deban lo devolverán con el 300% de interés.  
Después todos se separaron, el espadachín se fue solo a beber, Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Brook y Chopper se fueron al puesto más cercano a comer, dejando solo a las tres chicas con el cocinero.  
-Sanji, Sanji-llamó Nova, casi danzando-Vamos a buscar algún karaoke ¿sí?  
-Será mejor que la acompañe, tiene muy mal sentido de orientación, mis damas-se despidió el cocinero siguiendo a la joven.  
-Bueno, ¿y nosotras qué hacemos, navegante-san?-Preguntó Robin, rozando los hombros de la pelirroja-Le apetece ir a comprar algo de ropa nueva.  
Ambas mujeres rieron internándose en el amplio mercado, buscando las tiendas de ropa.

En el centro de la isla, se erguía un espeso bosque oscuro, con ocultas cavernas y muchas criaturas corriendo entre las grandes raíces. Zoro observó a su alrededor, de nuevo se había perdido, aunque no lo aceptase, pero al menos ahora tenía tiempo y espacio para pensar en lo que últimamente le sucedía. Algo que no le gustaba y mucho menos, comprendía. Cada vez que estaba cerca del enamoradizo cocinero, el estómago se le revolvía en una cosquilleante e innecesaria sensación, los ojos se le iban solos, bailando en la visión de las piernas y caderas del joven rubio, pero era incapaz de mirar fijamente sus ojos sin querer empezar una pelea para quitarse ese quemar en el pecho, esa extraña y absurda ira.  
-Sabes, estúpida ceja de remolino, te detesto-susurró al aire recostándose en uno de los árboles del borde del bosque-Y encima tengo que soportar que traigas a tu estúpida descendencia para hacerte más idiota.

En la plaza mayor del pueblo había una gran algarabía, la gente bailaba al son de los improvisados cantantes, reían y corría el ron por todos lados. La joven Nova, bajo estricta vigilancia de Sanji, bailaba entre los presentes, con elegantes y fluidos movimientos, sus largas piernas guiaban los pasos con soltura y sencillez, pero haciéndolos parecer complejos y muy bien estudiados. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía a todo y a todos, atrayendo las miradas sobre su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo. Y él no podía quitar la vista de esas curvas, encontrando rasgos en los que no se había fijado jamás. A su lado se sentó un joven mayor que él, cercano ya a los veinticinco años, observando a Nova y bebiendo ron como si no hubiese mañana.  
-¿También te gusta la chica?-preguntó directamente, sorprendiendo a Sanji-Esta muy bien, ¿crees que su novio andará por aquí? Parece ser una chica fácil.  
Sí, en eso su hija había admitido ser como él, ser demasiado fácil, pero no consentiría que cualquiera hablara así de ella.  
-No creo que tenga novio-contestó misteriosamente-Pero estás diciendo cosas sobre ella a la persona menos indicada.  
-¿Eres su hermano, amigo?  
-Me halagas, pero soy su padre, imbécil-Y terminó lanzándole una amenazante mirada que aterrorizó al chico, quien luego saldría corriendo-Capullo descerebrado.  
Miró a su alrededor, buscando a Nova entre la muchedumbre, y la encontró rodeada de tipos, que si bien no la tocaban, no parecían tener buenas intenciones para con su pequeña dama. Tendría que intervenir, se levantó justo en el momento, en el que un pelirrojo con capa y un tanto mayor, con tres cicatrices en el ojo izquierdo, tomaba a Nova por la muñeca y la cubría con su capa, mirando a los que la rodeaban que salieron corriendo.

Nova estaba totalmente en su mundo, como siempre que bailaba, pero claro que sentía las miradas sobre ella, y aunque le gustaba, era incapaz de saber quienes eran o qué buscaban, si bien sabía que su padre la seguía con la mirada, no podría decir donde estaba. Se sorprendió cuando la tomaron de la muñeca con delicadeza y la tapaban con una capa. Sintió un olor a salitre, pólvora y ron, entremezclado con un perfume natural masculino. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una gran sonrisa y el pelo más rojo que había visto nunca, además una mirada que la atrapó.  
El hombre, cercano a la cuarentena pero igualmente atractivo, la guió a través de la muchedumbre, sin dejar de sonreír aun cuando alguien accidentalmente le tiró sobre la impecable camisa blanca un vaso de ron. Nova oía las disculpas a lo lejos pero el hombre no se detenía.  
-Perdón, ¿me seguirá arrastrando o me dirá a donde me lleva?-preguntó tirando de su mano sin verdadera fuerza-Alguien debe estar buscándome.  
El hombre rió más alto, quizás burlándose de su pregunta o de ese alguien que la buscaba.  
-Aquí podrían hacer daño a una mujer tan bella-respondió observándola de pies a cabeza-Sobretodo si es tan provocativa.  
-Se lo agradezco, pero de verdad, ya tengo guardaespaldas-gruñó observando su atuendo, si bien no era de lo más ligero que tenía, ahora sabía porqué tantas miradas-Y no creo que le haya gustado que desapareciese así.  
Volvió a mirarse, la minifalda violeta se levantaba ligeramente con la brisa, pero todavía le parecía demasiado larga, las sandalias negras le parecieron inapropiadas para bailar, pero cómodas, y su camisa, o tela que ocultaba poco o nada, se la había puesto para molestar a su padre, pero ahora le molestaba a ella, era apenas dos trozos de tela sobre sus pechos, unidos por tres delgados hilos en el pecho y otro en la espalda, atada al cuello, de color negro con flores violetas como estampado.  
Observó que el número de gente a su alrededor iba disminuyendo a medida que avanzaban, ¿a dónde la llevaba aquel apuesto hombre? ¿Dónde estaba Sanji cuando se lo necesitaba?

Al internarse tras su hija y el secuestrador, desde su punto de vista, la gente a su alrededor se comenzó a aglomerarse, impidiéndole seguir los pasos del dúo, perdiéndolos a instantes de vista. Finalmente consiguió salir de la muchedumbre, pero ya no veía a Nova, asió al primero que encontró y preguntó, viendo como su hija lo había retado sabía que cualquier hombre se acordaría de ella, así sería cuando el tipo le dijo que los fugitivos habían tomado el camino hacia el bosque de la isla.  
Al llegar al bosque oyó las risas y fiestas, pero antes de todo eso, su hija hablaba con el pelirrojo, al que todavía no podía localizar en su mente, sin embargo, sabía conocía. Se acercó a ellos justo para ver a su hija atraer al desconocido y darle uno apasionado beso, uno que lamentaría en cuanto le pusiera las manos encima, se sorprendió todavía más al observar que el pelirrojo volvía a tomar entre los suyos, los labios de la joven, incitándola. ¿Pero ese idiota sabía a quién tenía entre brazos? ¡Qué apenas era una cría! ¡Su cría! Se quedó estático a medio camino, deprimido de lo rápido que su princesita, su pequeña dama, lo había abandonado. No se permitió cesar, y volvió a caminar colocándose rápidamente tras los pasos de la parejita, que seguían riendo amistosamente y sin preocuparse de quien los pudiese ver.  
Ya estaba casi por atravesar los árboles cuando tropezó con algo, al mirar tras él, observó a Zoro durmiendo, algo extraño en él, roncando sonoramente, pero con un gesto tierno en sus endurecidas facciones.  
-Estúpido y tierno espadachín-murmuró levantándose para patear sin fuerza a su nakama y despertarlo de su tranquilo sueño-Despiértate, cabeza de alga.  
Lo que daría por robarle al menos una caricia mientras todavía se encontrase entre sueños, cómo habría hecho con esa persona antaño. ¡Cómo odiaba recordar aquellos tiempos tan felices!  
-¡Joder, maldito espadachín!-gritó, esta vez asegurándose que la patada fuese más fuerte y golpease con saña-¡Acompáñame a buscar a Nova!  
Pero Zoro seguía impasible, refunfuñando entre sueños para volver a dormir despreocupadamente.  
-Maldición, y se supone que este idiota es...el guardián de la tripulación-No dijo lo que verdaderamente pensaba por si acaso su compañero lo escuchase, todavía no era momento para que se enterase-Bueno, voy a buscar a Nova antes de que cometa una locura.  
Y abandono al espadachín a su suerte, sin notar como este seguía su figura cuando se adentraba en el bosque.  
-Por poco, aunque ganas no me faltaron para enseñarle a esa ceja de remolino a no molestar a los demás cuando duermen-gruño y maldijo durante unos instantes-Quizás cuando vuelva, lo acompañe al barco, no vaya a ser que se pierda.

El hombre por fin, ya en la linde del bosque, se había presentado como Akagami no Shanks, sorprendiéndola al ser un pirata tan famoso, pero lo saludó como mejor sabía, le arrebató un beso antes de presentarse.  
-Soy Nova-sonrió e iba a continuar cuando Shanks le robó un beso en correspondencia por el que ella había sustraído con anterioridad-Vaya, eres casi tan atrevido como yo.  
-¿Casi? ¿Y por qué casi?-preguntó algo desorientado y desilusionado-He respondido a tu peculiar saludo.  
-Bueno, no llevas minifalda ni insuficiente tela para tapar tus honores-rió levemente, imaginando al pirata con su ropa-Pero tengo una pregunta, ¿qué hace tan afamado pirata por estos lares en vez de buscar el One Piece?  
-Bueno, disfruto de la fiesta, y ahora invito a esta dama a unirse, estoy seguro que mi tripulación disfrutara de las vistas.  
-Si, la verdad es que los entiendo si disfrutan de las vistas como yo.-Sus respuestas descolocaban al pelirrojo que no podía más que reír con la sutil inteligencia.- ¿Y en esa fiesta habrá buen ron y tabaco?  
-Vaya, la primera vez que encuentro a una mujer adulta tan refinada y que sea a la vez tan...-no encontraba una palabra para definir a la joven veinte añera frente a él-no sé, tan pirata.  
-Bueno, soy yo después de todo. Pero me han inculcado que una fiesta sin ron y tabaco, es un entierro y los funerales no me gustan demasiado.  
Se internaron finalmente en el bosque, Shanks conducía mientras hablaba de su tripulación, de sus aventuras, de cómo había conocido a quien sería pronto el rey de los piratas y a muchos otros que habían olvidado llegar al One Piece por su avaricia.  
-Luffy es sin duda un chico divertido, atolondrado, pero cuando apenas tenía siete años intento defender el honor de nuestra tripulación-comentó riendo, recordando buenos tiempos-Sin duda, hará grandes cosas por la piratería.  
-Si, sin duda ninguna, es un pirata que sigue su sueño hasta las últimas consecuencias, un buen pirata, quien merece ser el Rey, consiguiendo el One Piece o sin él-respondió sonriendo-Y estoy casi segura de que lo conseguirá, tiene una tripulación que aunque pequeña es cada vez más poderosa.  
-Pareciese que los conocieras.  
-Quizás sí, quizás no.  
-Enigmática.  
-Una mujer nunca desvela todos sus secretos, si no pierde su atractivo.  
-Pero hablas como una mujer de cuarenta años y solo tienes veinte años como mucho.  
Nova rió, Shanks no era el primero que le ponía más años de los que tenía, pero sabía que quizás sería el primero que sabría su edad antes de pasar por sus bellas sábanas, ¡qué pena! ¡Con lo atractivo que era!

Por fin pudo localizar en su mente el rostro del pelirrojo y temió que su pequeña dama fuese dañada por tan temible pirata, ¡nada menos que Akagami no Shanks! ¿Qué le haría a su princesa? No, ¿qué se dejaría hacer Nova? Podía confiar en que no le haría nada que ella no quisiese. Aunque eso de que pasaría lo que su hija quisiese que pasase le daba todavía más miedo.  
Aceleró sus pasos, hasta llegar casi al trote, seguía las risas en lo profundo del bosque, hasta que estas cesaron repentinamente, luego las exclamaciones y los silbidos de admiración, ¿llegaría demasiado tarde? Volvió a acelerar su trote, llegando a correr todo lo que daban sus piernas, siguiendo los sonidos de los piratas, hasta llegar a un claro, su hija estaba sentada junto a Akagami, sonriendo, percatándose como su padre, de todo lo que la rodeaba, con el cuerpo aparentemente relajado, pero listo para saltar ante cualquier movimiento indebido en sus cercanías, supo que había sentido su presencia cuando la vio cambiar su divertida sonrisa por una burlona durante una fracción de segundo. Sanji se quedó allí, entre las sombras, oyéndolo todo, viéndolo todo, pensando por donde entrar para recuperar a su hija sin crear revuelto. Le pareció imposible resistirse a sus ganas de fiesta cuando vio que uno de los de la tripulación abrazaba los hombros de su hija, usándola escudo para detener la ira de uno de sus nakamas...bastardo aprovechado. E idiota, pensó cuando vio que su hija se escurrió en el momento justo para que la jarra vacía golpease al pirata tras ella, que de la sorpresa cayó al suelo entre las carcajadas de los presentes.  
-Eres mala, Nova-chan-rió el capitán junto a sus oficiales.  
-¿Yo? ¿Mala?-Ironizó con una perversa sonrisa que helaría la sangre de los más inocentes-Soy la más buena de los presentes, piratas que matarían por una botella de ron.  
Terminó su confesión con un trago de la boca... ¿¡BOCA! Del capitán, dejándolo impactado, a él y a los presentes, salvo su padre que no pudo más que lamentar el día en que dejo que ella viese como él mismo hacía eso con un cliente caprichoso que había osado meterle mano, pero juraría que luego él le dio una paliza al tipejo...  
-Todo fuego-silbó uno de los piratas y los demás lo secundaron, hasta que ella volvió a hablar:  
-Seguro que Sanji-san no piensa lo mismo, ¿ne?  
Por primera vez las miradas de los piratas se posaron en la cabizbaja figura del cocinero de los Mugiwara.  
-¿Un espía?-preguntó un pirata, apuntándolo con su arma, que de poco le sirvió cuando Sanji lo pateó hasta dejarlo sobre la rama de un árbol inconsciente.  
-No, yo le conozco es Kuroashi no Sanji-pronunció Ben Beckman colocando su rifle sobre el hombro-Es de la banda de Luffy, lo que no entiendo lo que hace aquí.  
-Vine a buscar lo que es mío-confesó mirando fijamente, a Nova se sonrió burlona-Ni siquiera una pizca de vergüenza.  
-¿Se conocen, Nova-chan?-preguntó Shanks sonriente.-También puede unirse a la fiesta, Kuroashi-kun.  
-No creo que la fiesta le guste, Shanks-san-contestó la joven-Creo que esta vez verdaderamente he sido muy traviesa.  
-Ni que fuese tu padre para castigarte-se burló Yasopp a viva voz y muchos secundaron su risa.  
-Es tu padre, ¿verdad?-preguntó repentinamente Shanks acallando las burlas, ocultando sus ojos algo sonrojado-Joder, dime que tiene cuarenta años y se conserva jodidamente bien.  
-Bueno, te lo puedo decir pero te estaría mintiendo, solo tiene veintitrés años-contestó Nova y a muchos se les cayó la mandíbula-Fue usted, Shanks-san quien creyó que yo tenía veinte años.  
-¿Cuántos años tienes, Nova-chan?  
-Doce años, Shanks-san.  
-¿No pensabas decírmelo?  
-No hasta que me cansase de jugar.  
-¿Jugar?  
-Se refiere a pasar por su cama-respondió Sanji cada vez más enfadado con su hija-¿Cómo puedes ser tan...fácil, seductora y aun así disfrutar de engañar a la gente?  
-Siendo hija tuya, papá.-Concluyó Nova, observó a su alrededor, muchos todavía estaban a punto de morir y sus almas escapaban buscando el cielo-Bueno, una lástima que se haya acabado la fiesta, pero estoy segura de que a Luffy-san le encantará que después se pase por su barco, Shanks-san.  
La chica se acercó a su padre, colocándose a su lado, ambos se despidieron de los piratas y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de los bosques.  
-Capitán-llamó Yasopp mirando a su jefe quien tapaba su rostro, ocultándolo entre las sombras-¿Estás bien?  
-Dios, que chica-rió el pelirrojo, cada vez con carcajadas cada vez más altas-Creo que la visitaré a menudo, es estupenda, ¿no, chicos?  
Todos rieron ante lo dicho por su capitán, entendiendo la broma, pero Shanks dejo de reír en cuanto el ambiente se destensó, algo que solo sus más cercanos notaron. Ben se acercó a él.  
-¿Qué pasa verdaderamente, Shanks?-preguntó sin tapujos y el pelirrojo lo miró.-Hay algo que te preocupa, lo noto. ¿No confías en mí?  
-Me preocupa que esa chica nos haya engañado tan fácilmente y que sabiendo quienes somos siguiera con su mentira hasta que la descubrió su padre-confesó-También me preocupa que de verdad hubiese aceptado convertirnos en amantes durante un par de noches sin asegurarme de quien era.  
-Bueno, es una chica lista, demasiado-calmó Yasopp tomando ron junto a Ben-Pero sin duda es una cría que busca divertirse, ya madurará.  
-No lo creo, Yasopp-siguió Lucky Roux comiendo su eterno trozo de carne-Viendo en sus ojos te das cuenta que ya ha madurado, busca lo que busca y no parará hasta encontrarlo. Supongo que no conocemos a todo el mundo.  
-Bueno, bueno-rió de nuevo Shanks tomando una botella de ron que pasaba cerca-Olvidemos este asunto para más tarde y que corra el ron.


	8. Reto musical

Reto Musical

Iban caminando en total silencio, después de irse del claro lleno de piratas, Sanji había regañado a Nova, y luego…nada, ni una palabra.

En la linde del bosque, el rubio se detuvo, observando hacia la derecha, con cara de interrogación, la chica siguió la dirección de los ojos de su padre y se encontró con el espadachín de los Mugiwara.

-¡Roronoa-sama!-gritó la pequeña, agitando sus manos para llamar su atención-¿También vino a buscarme?

-No, él se perdió-contestó su padre-Es un marimo sin ningún tipo orientación.

-Ero-cook-insultó Zoro cuando se acercó a la pareja-Eres tú el que se pierde…tras las faldas.

-Kuso bushido-insultó el cocinero, echando a andar al lado del espadachín, cada vez más aprisa, mientras se lanzaban mutuamente rayos con la mirada, intentando acabar con el otro-Tu eres el que se pierde en un camino recto.

-Tú eres el pervertido que le da igual lo que sea mientras tenga falda-continuaba Zoro.

De repente se detuvieron, y comenzaron a lanzarse mandobles y patadas, sin ninguna razón aparente. Sin embargo, se habían acercado demasiado al pueblo y la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor, asombrados por la fiereza que mostraban los contrincantes. Nova iba a intervenir cuando notó que la gente se había acercado más de la cuenta, pero un demonio pelirrojo se le adelantó y golpeó a los dos piratas.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios hacéis, pedazos de idiotas!-cuestionó Nami, cargada de bolsas y sin dejar de patear a los hombres implicados-¡Se nos volverá a echar la marina encima si siguen así!

Ante la visión de la pelirroja golpeando a los hombres que previamente habían admirado por su fuerza, los pueblerinos empezaron a dispersarse temerosos.

-¿Venían de comprar, Dorobo Neko-sama, Nico-sama?-preguntó Nova, viendo a las mujeres con algunas bolsas.

-¡Nami-swan! Yo llevaré sus bolsas-se ofreció el cocinero, totalmente rodeado de corazones y flores.

-Nico-sama, deje que yo lleve sus compras-solicito la jovencita, con una sonrisa muy poco sincera-No sería justo que una dama como usted llevase ese peso totalmente innecesario.

Esa misma noche, en la plaza, los habitantes del lugar habían llenado el espacio de baile con mesas y sillas, la comida y bebida iban y venían sin parar, las risas se alzaban hasta el mismísimo cielo para caer como una suave llovizna. Sobre el escenario colocado frente a dos casas que servían como camerinos, un hombre mayor, alto y rollizo, con las sienes plateadas y una recortada barba, hablaba sobre la festividad, la alegría y la sana diversión. Nadie parecía escucharle realmente, pero no por ello el hombre dejaba de hablar, se animaba cuanto mas barullo formaban los espectadores.

En una de las tantas mesas, la tripulación Mugiwara comía tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones de dinero ni de echar a correr ante la marina. Simplemente eran más jóvenes que se unían a la fiesta.

-Está todo muy barato por aquí-comentó Robin, creando un tema de conversación-Y aun así la isla es próspera, no parece faltarles de nada.

-Supongo que es la cantidad de personas que viene lo que hace que sea tan próspera-continuó el cyborg-No hay ni un hotel donde hospedarse, están todos llenos y eso que dicen que es la temporada baja.*

-Pero es maravilloso, no gastaremos mucho dinero-dijo Nami, con los ojos brillantes y transformados en el símbolo del berrie.-Así que disfrutad, disfrutad, que en unos días nos iremos de aquí.

-¿Bof qué? (¿Por qué?) -preguntó Luffy con la boca llena, algo desilusionado por tener que dejar la isla.-Efta ifla ef divertida (Esta isla es divertida)

-¿No quieres seguir buscando el One Piece, Luffy? Si nos quedamos aquí, otro podría ser el Rey de los Piratas-le comentó como si no le preocupara.-Si tú quieres, nos quedamos aquí más tiempo, pero atente a las consecuencias.

-¡Nos iremos en cuanto lo diga Nami!-ordenó el capitán ya sin tantas ganas de fiesta.- ¿Hay algo mas para comer?

No tardaron mucho en seguir trayéndole comida, todos estaban en silencio mientras comían, planeando que hacer con los días que tenían para disfrutar.

-Hoy he oído de la biblioteca que esta isla fue tomada como base para el famoso Akagami no Shanks.-contó Robin, al aire, sin ninguna mala intención, pero mirando fijamente a Luffy-Y dicen que pasaba por aquí meses y meses. Quizás todavía este aquí.

-¿Shanks?-el capitán intentó tragar demasiado rápido y se atragantó, cosa solucionada con un golpe de Franky-¿Dónde…donde esta Shanks?

-Tranquilo, Mugiwara, probablemente, Akagami este de parranda por algún mar y no aquí-contestó el cyborg peliazul-Así que disfruta de la fiesta tu también.

-Bueno, yo ya he terminado con mi cena, así que iré a ver si los pueblerinos saben algo de Akagami no Shanks-sama-les dijo Nova a los Mugiwara pero antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, esta desapareció entre la gente.

-Voy a seguirla, no vaya a ser que se pierda, tiene…-Sanji no pudo seguir hablando pues al levantarse había chocado con el pecho de una hermosa dama de platinada cabellera-Lo siento, hermosa dama, deje que la ayude con eso.

-Es para ustedes, aquellos hombres lo mandaron para las dos damas presentes y la que acaba de irse-con soltura dejo la bandeja de suculentos manjares. Todos miraron hacia la mesa donde tres hombres, entre ellos el mismo que había hablado con Sanji esa misma mañana sobre Nova, saludaban a Nami y Robin, aunque ellas los ignorasen-¿Desean que les diga algo?

-No te preocupes, ángel, yo me encargo de darles el mensaje en persona-le respondió el rubio cocinero tomando la bandeja de la mujer con una sonrisa.

Desde la mesa se pudo ver el despliegue de violencia del cocinero, los tres hombres, a cada cual más viejo y pervertido, se arrepintieron entonces de intentar ligar con las damas custodiadas por semejante rubiales.

-Ya esta, esos seres inferiores no osaran volver a intentar seducir a nadie-Sanji se veía más tranquilo después de volver-Aunque por su culpa he perdido la pista de Nova, ¿dónde se habrá metido? Bueno, se sabrá cuidar sola….espero.

Después de unos minutos de tranquilidad, risas y bromas en la mesa de los piratas, se volvió a acercar alguien a ellos, pero esta vez con ansias de venganza.

-Tu, teñido-llamó no muy amistosamente un joven tras Sanji, cuando se iba a girar para contestarle quedo impactado, la joven en cuestión era un poco más bajita que Nami, tenía el pelo muy corto de color azul eléctrico y unos furiosos ojos violetas, de piel morena y vestida de cuero-Te atreviste a pegar a mi chico y nadie pega al chico de Lady Rock.

Para entonces, ya toda la plaza observaba al rubio y la llamada Lady Rock.

-Perdone, señorita, pero no sé de que esta hablando, pero si he golpeado a su novio será porque se lo merecía-la chica señaló al mismo hombre que esa mañana había insinuado que sentía algo hacia su hija y luego había intentado ligar con Nami y Robin-Sí, definitivamente se lo merecía.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Te desafío a un Reto Musical-la plaza estalló en vítores y aplausos-Teñido, te arrepentirás de haberte metido con mi chico.

Entre cinco o seis comenzaron a empujar a Sanji hasta la base del escenario, ya despejado y listo para el dichoso Reto Musical. La chica tomo posesión del micrófono y la música comenzó a sonar, sin presentar a los contrincantes ni nombrar canciones.

Mientras ella cantaba "The boys does nothing" (.com/watch?v=Xn9lLnVurYI), se acercó al desconcertado cocinero el hombre rollizo que había dado un discurso.

-Oh, señor, debe mirar este libro y elegir su tema-indicó el pobre hombre acalorado-Enfrentarse a un Reto Musical es totalmente obligatorio, si no lo hace será expulsado de la isla junto a sus acompañante.

-¡Pero yo no sé cantar! ¿Qué pasa si pierdo esta competición?-exclamó mirando el grueso libro.

-Será considerado muy poco hombre y su descendencia llevará su vergüenza hasta el fin de los días.

No eran palabras muy alentadoras, pero no podía ir por ahí venciendo a damiselas, aunque no fuesen muy atractivas, sería un miserable.

-Da igual, esta, el resultado será el mismo.-Eligio la canción con un suspiro mientras la plaza aplaudía fervientemente al acabar la canción-Allá vamos. Perdóname, descendencia mía.

Su canción comenzó a sonar, e intentó sonar mal, aunque desde la plaza sonara como los ángeles.

"Mi fuerza eres tú" (.com/watch?v=-6dWWk1lhN4) era la única canción de aquel libro que había podido mirar, así que la eligió al azar.

Cuando acabó la canción bajo del escenario en un total silencio, solo hasta que se sentó, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y silbar, pidiendo otra canción.

En otra situación, una peliverde miraba los árboles frente a ella, que si tuviesen bocas se estarían riendo a su costa.

-¿Cómo demonios he venido a parar aquí?-era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

-¿Necesita ayuda, jovencita?-al girarse se topó con el mismísimo Shanks, que quedó impactado al ver a Nova frente a sí, y a solas-Nova-chan, ¿qué tal?

-Shanks-sama, muy bien ¿y usted?-aquella situación era de lo más prometedora-¿También se ha perdido?

Y Shanks no supo muy bien el momento en el cual la pequeña niña de doce años comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente y con experiencia. La detuvo un instante y la pequeña sonrisa de medio lado lo descolocó.

-Podría ser tu padre, ¿lo sabes?-intentó recuperar la compostura, pero aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Nova solo aumento de tamaño.

-Mi padre tiene veintitrés años, podría ser mi abuelo, más bien.

Shanks sabía que si aceptaba a aquella chica iba a ser considerado un asaltacunas, pero si la rechazaba iba a ser un imbécil. Y con un demonio, Nova era demasiado tentadora.

*Temporada baja: Lo he escuchado mucho, pero no sé si será así en todos lados, es el periodo de menor actividad hostelera.


	9. Monstruos similares

Monstruos similares

A través del gran ventanal del camarote se colaban los rayos del sol, trayendo la claridad a la situación. En la cama, un pelirrojo ocultaba su mirada con uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro era el reposo para una peliverde de ojos ámbar que observaban algún punto en el infinito. La joven se levantó, dejando su lugar, se estiro felinamente y comenzó a recoger su ropa, no le hacía falta mirar al hombre en la cama para saber que no había cambiado su postura pese a saber que ella ya no estaba junto a él. No habría despedidas cariñosas ni promesas, palabras amorosa ni nada parecido. No hacía falta. En cuanto Nova salió de la habitación arreglándose el pelo, Shanks pudo destensar los músculos y observar el lado vacío, extrañando su conciencia particular, su Pepito Grillo, ¿dónde había estado ayer? ¡Ah, sí! Le había dado el día libre para poder pensar a solar, fue entonces cuando se encontró con su pecado particular, su patada a la ética. Eso sí, probablemente, Ben entraría por la puerta al ver salir a la joven niña con sus andares tranquilos, seguros pero atrayentes. Y ahí podría desahogarse, pero lo mejor sería ponerse algo de ropa.

Sanji había dado la vuelta a la isla ni sabía cuantas veces, después del Reto Musical y la cena alegre con sus nakamas, decidió que lo mejor era ir a buscar a Nova, por si se encontraba de nuevo con el pirata pervertido y se dejase hacer más de la cuenta pues era conocedor de que así sería. Su pequeña dama sería abusada de todas las maneras posibles.

Rendido decidió acercarse al Thousand Sunny para ver si por casualidad durante la noche, su dama había llegado totalmente desorientada. Sin embargo, sobre la cubierta solo esta el marimo durmiendo a pierna suelta, y eso que era el responsable de la vigilancia, miró en todos los rincones del barco, pero de su hija ni la mínima pista. ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sería posible que se hubiese encontrado con el peligroso Pelirrojo? Podía oír a lo lejos a Nova suplicarle ayuda, mientras Shanks se daba un banquete con su cuerpo. ¡Qué rápido trabaja la menta humana cuando se trata de malos sucesos! Podía imaginar como su hija estaba atada a una cama con dosel, encadenada a una fría y húmeda pared, perdida en el bosque, indefensa y dulce, un suculento manjar para los pervertidos de la isla...y eran muchos, empezando por Akagami.

-¡Ahora mismo va papá a salvarte, pequeña mía!-gritó a punto de empujar la puerta cuando esta se abrió dándole en plena nariz.- ¡Auch!

Por suerte, Nova tenía reflejos y ante la patada de Sanji retrocedió lo suficiente para esquivarla.

-Siento llegar tarde, pero no es para que te lo tomes tan mal-se disculpó a medias, sin saber si realmente su padre actuaba así por haber pasado la noche fuera.-¿Qué te ha pasado en la nariz? Te pareces a Rudolf.

-Nada, me has dado con la puerta-cuando vio a su pequeña dama intacta, se lanzó a darle un abrazo, pero a medida que se acercaba las marcas en su cuello, hombros y escote se iban agrandando, por lo que se acercó a inspeccionarlas-¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Quién te hizo esas marcas? ¿Te negaste verdad?

-Le pedí que no dejara marcas, maldita sea, ahora tendré que llevar cuellos y demás-maldijo la pequeña tocándose los hombros e ignorando a Sanji que seguía haciendo preguntas-Bueno, ¿desayunamos, papá?

Cuando reacciono, Nova ya estaba dentro del barco, por lo que la hizo girar y la cuestionó.

-¿No estarías con ese pelirrojo no?-El silencio otorgó y el cocinero perdió todo el color del rostro- ¡Qué podría ser tu abuelo, Nova! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

-No me pasa nada, me estaba divirtiendo y no te hagas conjeturas raras, fui yo quien fue a por él, pero es que me lo dejo a tiro hecho...-cuanto más hablaba la peliverde más pálido se ponía Mr. Prince-Luego no sé como paramos en su camarote, que por cierto, es precioso, y yo ya había perdido casi toda la ropa, ni que decir de él, y tengo que decirte, que esta muy bien, pero...

-¡Cállate! No quiero saberlo, es repugnante.

-Te recuerdo que tú también lo haces, así...

-Con personas cercanas a mi edad, ¡no con gente que me lleva más de veinte años!

-Bueno, pero yo si lo hago, si lo intentara con gente de mi edad tendría problemas, porque seguramente no sabrán ni lo que es besarse.

-Es que las personas de tu edad no hacen esas cosas.

-Ahí esta la cuestión, yo sí las hago. Además, ¿a ti que te importa?-Nova había despertado su lado impulsivo, hablaba para dañar y no pensaba lo que decía-Si por ti fuera me abandonarías a la primera de cambio, te doy igual, y sabes por qué, porque soy la prueba viviente de que eres tan cualquiera como yo.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así, Nova!-gritó Sanji, conociendo por donde iban las palabras de su hija-Soy tu padre y no te permito que me hables así.

-¿O si no qué? ¿Me pegarás? La verdad duele ¿no? Pero ya sé porque no me dices el nombre de mi padre, ¡porque ni siquiera tú lo sabes! Y te...-un golpe la silencio, el rubio le había dado un bofetón, el primero de toda su vida, y estaba tan impactado como Nova-¿Así reaccionas a la verdad?

-Nova, lo siento, no quise...

-Pero lo hiciste, al final la verdad sale a la luz, supongo que a Shanks-sama no le importará que me quedé un poco más con él-la chica no miraba a su padre a los ojos, no podía, salió corriendo antes de que el cocinero pudiese detenerla, empujó a Zoro que recién se había despertado por los gritos de padre e hija y que solo pudo ver a esta ultima saltar por encima de la barandilla.

-¿Qué paso ero-cook? ¿Intentaste propasarte con tu hija?-Del cocinero se podía esperar cualquier cosa, una patada, un insulto pero no lo que recibió, un puñetazo, y es que el rubio no usaba sus manos para pelear porque eran sus herramientas de trabajo-¿Y a ti que te pasa, idiota?

-¡Todo es tu culpa, así que déjame en paz, imbécil!-ni siquiera un entrenamiento de siglos habría preparado a Zoro para ver los hermosos ojos de Sanji llenos de lágrimas, pero el no estaba preparado si quiera para ser capaz de descubrir que se estaba rompiendo en su pecho.

Aunque había llevado su mano a la empuñadura de la espada de Kuina, los sollozos del rubio lo descolocaron de tal manera, que lo paralizó en el suelo sin ser capaz de moverse hasta ver su espalda desaparecer en la puerta de la cocina.

Al llegar a la puerta pudo ver como limpiaba las lágrimas con una mano de forma rabiosa.

-Iré a buscarla, espero que ahora no te quedes dormido.-le dijo, sin si quiera mirarlo.

-No, yo soy quien cuida de la tripulación, los demás estarán por llegar, así que vete preparando el desayuno.-ordenó el peliverde saliendo pero al llegar a la barandilla se encontró con una desconcertada Nova.

-¡Hey! Iba a buscarte-de un salto se colocó a su lado, pero ella parecía evitar su mirada-Deberías ir a disculparte con el ceja de remolino.

-No creo que yo sea lo que quiera ver ahora-enigmáticas palabras de una chica que acaba de discutir con su padre.-No creo que le siente bien recordar a un monstruo.

-Deberías tener la autoestima más alta, que es malo tener esa opinión de ti misma-el espadachín no sabía de que iba aquella familia de locos pervertidos, pero la chica no parecía un monstruo ni nada sí, es más, era muy guapa y de cierta manera parecida a él mismo.

-Solo digo la verdad, ¿para qué querría ver Sanji a mi padre?

-Creo que te pareces más a tu madre que a Sanji.

-Mi madre es Sanji, tengo otro padre, otro hombre, otro ser con cosita colgando entre las piernas.

-Bueno, ¿y por qué no le iba a sentar bien a tu padre ver a tu otro padre?

-Porque mi otro padre es un bastardo que lo abandonó y él y yo somos, monstruos similares.


	10. A veces la curiosidad no mata

A veces la curiosidad no mata, Zoro

-Porque mi otro padre es un bastardo que lo abandonó, y tanto él como yo somos, monstruos similares.

-¿No eres muy joven para hablar así de ti misma? Además, ya te he dicho que tu no te pareces a un monstruo ni de lejos.-Zoro intentaba animarla de todas las maneras que conocía, muy pocas realmente.

-Tu no me conoces-respondió Nova evitando mirar aquellos ojos ámbar que eran tan parecidos a los propios que la descolocaban.

-Ni tu a tu padre ¿no?

-Eso es un golpe tan bajo…que si fuera hombre me quedaría sin descendencia-bromeó la chica.-Supongo que me iré a dar una vuelta por ahí. ¿Me acompañas? Tengo muy mal sentido de la orientación.

-Paso de acompañar niñas de paseo, yo voy a beber ron en algún bar.-contestó el espadachín sin saber como comportarse con una infante.

-Entonces te acompaño yo, quizás el ron me siente mejor que caminar.

-Las niñas no pueden beber alcohol.

-No soy una niña-gruñó Nova, sonrojada y habiendo olvidado por completo la escaramuza con su padre-Además, bebo y fumo si quiero, no si alguien me lo dice.

Entraron al primer bar que encontraron abierto, tenía el mismo aspecto que un Saloon de las películas de vaqueros y por las puertas el humo intentaba escapar de la pestilencia a alcohol, tabaco y sexo barato. Las mesas separadas, ocultas y una barra vacía. Nova entró primero, se hizo el absoluto silencio, las personas que estaban allí se preguntaban que hacia allí una joven tan atractiva y refinada. Tras ella, Zoro la cuidaba con su sola presencia. Espantando las miradas. Ambos se acercaron a la barra.

-Buenas noches, ¿puedes ponerme vodka negro, por favor?-pidió la chica con una encantadora sonrisa ante el desconcierto del tabernero-Para él ron, gracias.

Disfrutaron de unos momentos de silencio juntos, Nova iba alternando su propia cadena de alcohol sin que pareciese afectarla, aunque fuese vodka, tequila y ron, combinaciones de lo más extrañas y explosivas de nombres impronunciables pero reconocidos. Zoro se limitaba a tomar su ron con calma, pero tampoco parecía afectarle.

-¿Y por qué viniste a buscar a Sanji?-Zoro necesitaba saber porque Nova había ido tras mucho tiempo a solicitar la atención de su padre-No creo que fuese porque necesitases que te arropasen.

-Estoy a la caza de mi otro padre-el gesto tranquilo que la menor había tenido durante algún tiempo se tornó burlón-Necesito saber que tipo de ser, deja una familia perdida por el mundo y ni se preocupa por ello.

-Supongo que estás aquí todavía porque el ero-cook no te dirá el nombre.

-Puedo sacarle información sobre su aspecto y su personalidad, además de lo que puedo adivinar por mi propia cuenta.

-¿Y que tienes hasta ahora?-el peliverde tenía que reconocerlo, le picaba la curiosidad.

-Que tiene pelo de lechuga, ojos ámbar, muy mal sentido de la orientación, es poco hombre, mentiroso y rastrero, que duerme más que una marmota, se olvida de todo pero no de las promesas y es un espadachín excepcional-contó Nova, orgullosa de sus descubrimientos-Pero me sería más fácil si consigo aunque sea el nombre de la isla donde se conocieron mis padres, sé que estuvieron juntos poco tiempo, pero alguien tiene que recordarlo.

-¿Y cómo es que tienes dos padres?-ahora que podía sacarle información, Roronoa planeaba aprovecharlo, aunque no pareciese que la hija de su nakama se fuese a resistir a hablar ni aunque fuese de la marina.

-Sanji puede quedar en cinta, es un varón fértil, el único en el mundo. Mira, este es Sanji cuando estaba esperándome-de un bolsillo oculto de las botas, de diseño único, sacó una pequeña foto, donde se veía una bella rubia con un ligero vientre, ella se veía feliz ante la cámara, los ojos azules brillaban emocionados y competían con el mar a sus espaldas. Si no hubiese sido por las cejas de remolino, aunque un tanto más desenroscadas, posiblemente, no se sabría que realmente era el cocinero-Cuando está en estado su cuerpo cambia para poder traer al mundo a la nueva vida.

-¿Cuántos años tenía?-la ronda de preguntas todavía no había acabado.

-Once años.

-¿Por qué discutías con él antes? Si puede saberse, claro.

-Estuve de manera íntima con alguien que podría ser mi abuelo-la respuesta dejó patidifuso a Zoro-Si, no me mires así, el puede tener cuarenta y tantos y yo tengo doce. Así que se enfadó, yo me enfadé y discutimos.

-Si fueses mi hija, a mi tampoco me haría mucha gracia eso de que mi hija se fuera liando con gente mayor. Al menos sabrás quien era ¿no?

Nova solo negó, encogiéndose de hombros, ya bastante tenía ella con qué su padre fuese rondándola por todos lados para que ningún sexy pelirrojo se le acercara en mucho tiempo. Tampoco es como si ella ventilase los nombres de los hombres con los que había pasado alguna que otra noche, y eso que la lista era extensa.

-Me da igual los nombres, las edades o los fetiches de las personas con las que me acuesto-reconoció sin pudor alguno.

-Supongo que en eso sí que te pareces a Sanji-ella negó su afirmación-¿no?

-Sanji busca mujeres guapas sí, pero es mucho más selectivo de lo que crees a la hora de llevárselas al huerto.

Zoro estaba sorprendido, pero todavía le quedaba algo más por saber.

-¿Y hombres? ¿También los selecciona?

-Por lo que sé solo ha estado con un hombre y es mi padre, aunque hubiese preferido que no le gustasen ese tipo de cosas.-la respuesta sonó amarga, triste y furiosa.-Supongo que es hora de que volvamos a irnos, ¿o tienes alguna pregunta más?

-No por ahora-se levantaron y pagaron la cuenta a medias, sin palabras de por medio, pura casualidad-Supongo que no sabrás por donde se va.

Genial, perdidos y solos, ¿por donde iban ahora?

-Bueno, es casi hora de abrir los mercados, simplemente podemos preguntar o vagar por ahí hasta dar con el dichoso barquito, ¿no?-razonó Nova, colgándose del brazo de Zoro-Parece que vas a terminar acompañando a una niña a pasear por ahí, Roronoa-sama.


	11. Marcado

Marcado como mío

Cuando consiguieron volver al barco era más del mediodía, todos estaban en cubierta comiendo animadamente. Zoro se abalanzo por un barril de ron, totalmente sediento.

-Zoro, ¿dónde te habías metido?-Usopp le pregunto con aire desafiante, el había tenido que terminar su guardia y luego hacer la suya, una sola mirada de Zoro le hizo olvidar su valentía-Solo era curiosidad.

-Tu hija no sabe caminar, se perdió y tuve que irla a buscar-Nova le palmeo la cabeza antes de tirarle del pelo-Es la verdad.

-¡Tu también te perdiste, idiota!-Nova se refugio en brazos de su padre-Yo solo me confundí de camino.

La comida paso con una gran alegría y, tanto Nova como Sanji, olvidaron la discusión de la mañana.

Luffy los observaba, era una buena tripulación y era su tripulación, aunque el no sabia lo que se les venia encima y todo por una de las personas que mas quería.

La mañana del desastre amaneció totalmente soleada, nadie se esperaba la visita del hermano mayor del capitán despistado. Llego a primera hora en su barca particular, con una gran sonrisa y un regalo para su hermano.

-Estaré lejos el día de tu cumpleaños, y te debo muchos-era un conjunto de ropa, unos pantalones negros con bolsillos enormes para llevar la carne y una camisa blanca con una calavera azul.-Así que, ahí tienes-Sonrió y paso de largo-Tengo hambre. ¿Puedo acompañaros en la comida?

Nadie le negaría a alguien como Ace su compañía, y es que era guapo, educado y con una sonrisa especial. Otro día de fiesta en el Thousand Sunny.

Nova salio con su padre a hacer una compra y pararon en un boticario por algunas medicinas que Chopper les pidió. Sanji veía algunas botellitas cuando se le acerco la dependienta.

-Esta interesado en los afrodisíacos, ¿no?-Tenia un gesto amigable y no lo miraba raro-Este es muy bueno-Claro que lo era, parecía salsa de soja y bien usado podía neutralizar algunos venenos de comidas y despertar cierto deseo-Es mucho mas potente en una persona que no mantenga relaciones usualmente.

-Me lo llevo-haría pez globo y lo usaría para que el veneno no fuera una molestia-¿Cuánto le debo?

-Trescientos berries-Menos de lo que pensaba, pero estaría bien para su Nami-swan.

El barco estaba muy tranquilo, Ace estaba durmiendo en la cocina y el resto habría salido a dar una vuelta o seguir de parranda. Nova se quedo en el mercado dando vueltas y a él le tocaba hacer la cena. Dejo las bolsas en la mesa y saco lo que iba a necesitar. El afrodisíaco, el pez globo y las verduras. Todo frente al bello durmiente. Se rió por lo bajo.

Ace había estado esperando por el cocinero de abordo, Luffy le dijo que pronto estaría ahí y le cocinaría algo. Se alegro al verlo, esa figura inconfundible que bailaba entre fogones. Lo amaba, eso estaba claro.

-Buenas tardes-se desperezo y vio todo lo que esperaba en la mesa-¿Puedo contar con un plato en su mesa, Sanji?

El rubio le dio una sonrisa antes de responderle.

-Te haré algo de comer ahora mismo, no se cuanto tardara en salir la cena-Además solo era cambiar el itinerario.- ¿Arroz esta bien?-El moreno asintió y espero a su comida.

Le sirvió un plato de arroz que olía delicioso, con verduras. Le sonrió como agradecimiento. Cogió el tarrito de salsa de soja, seguro que no le molestaba que usara un poco para rematar el arroz. Aunque se paso y lo encharco todo con soja. Se rió de si mismo. Comió con voracidad, hasta que se "bebió" el último grano de arroz, pero sentía que estaba ardiendo por dentro.

-"Creo que tengo ardores"-penso con una risita irónica, estaba hecho de fuego, era un poco difícil para el sentir calor. Además, empezaba a ver al cocinero como si fuera un muslo de cordero. Se movió antes de pensar y lo acorralo contra la mesa, si, tenía un olor agradable, y un tacto suave.

-¿Qué haces, Ace?-le sorprendió la manera en que de repente el hermano de Luffy lo estaba tratando, o tocando. La respuesta se la dio el botellín de afrodisíaco, totalmente vació-¿Te bebiste esto?

Como respuesta obtuvo una mirada hambrienta y la repentina incineración de sus ropas. Intento defenderse pero solo logro que lo virase y lo penetrase sin preparación alguno. Soltó un grito, pidió ayuda pero de nada le serviría porque estaba solo con un hombre que no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, o eso esperaba.

Ace despertó en el suelo de la cocina, el calor había desaparecido totalmente pero no recordaba nada. Se levanto desnudo, su ropa estaba tirada a un lado, junto el cuerpo del joven cocinero rubio. ¿Qué pasó?

-Sanji, Sanji-lo movió hasta que vio que abría los ojos-Menos mal, ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

El rubio le dio una sonora cachetada, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas, también estaba desnudo y parecía adolorido. No le hacia falta ver la sangre en sus muslos para saber que lo había forzado.

-Lo siento, Sanji, juro que no sabía lo que hacia-ni siquiera se acordaba, solo entendía lo que había hecho cuando al ver la espalda del cocinero este tenia grabado a fuego su nombre, estaba marcado como suyo.-Lo siento mucho-Intento acercarse y consiguió que le dieran una patada-Mejor me voy.

Estaba en el cuarto de baño, mirando el agua de la tina. Le dolía el hombro quemado, las caderas y sobretodo el orgullo. Tenía miedo, además de las consecuencias que podía tener, a que descubrieran lo que había pasado. Lloro en silencio, no tenia sentido culpar a Ace, el no quiso hacerlo, se vio obligado a ello por el afrodisíaco que consiguió en el boticario. Tenia que afrontar lo sucedido y una tripulación a la que alimentar. Salio y se seco lo mas despacio que pudo para alargar esos momentos tranquilos. Oyó los pasos y gritos en cubierta y sonrió levemente, tenia que salir adelante y no pensar en lo que le había pasado, tenia que superarlo porque nadie tenia la culpa.


	12. Mi carga

Mi carga

Después de verla entrenarse, a Sanji no le quedaban dudas: Nova era digna hija de su padre. Con menos rudeza y un mayor sigilo, se movía por la cubierta como una bailarina. Sus dos espadas danzaban con ella y lo único que interrumpía su belleza era el ceño fruncido.

-Ya esta, Nova, ya paso-estaba tan enfadada porque no se lo contase desde el mismo momento en que paso, que la joven ni siquiera miro a su padre-Me costaba mucho decírtelo, no tuve más opción.

No le respondió, no hacia falta decir lo que pensaba, no otra vez.

-Han pasado dos semanas-Sanji levanto la mirada-Mañana es luna nueva.-Mañana sabría como iba su cuerpo.-Voy a dormir, no tardes mucho.

Estaba tan nervioso que el día se le fue demasiado rápido, no tuvo tiempo a disfrutar. Y por la noche, paso lo que más temía. Estaba durmiendo en su hamaca, sobre la del capitán cuando empezó el dolor en sus articulaciones, en su cabeza un fuerte picor, se despertó y vio que el pelo le hacia cosquillas en la nariz a Luffy. Tuvo que levantarse y salir de la cama para asegurarse. Si, allí estaba, ese pelo largo y esos ojos grandes y expresivos.

-No puede ser-toco su propio reflejo, se froto los ojos. Todo era igual.-No otra vez. No por él.-Se miro el vientre y lo acaricio. Si se rajaba ahí hasta atravesarse el útero, quizás volviera a ser hombre.

Pero no podía, era algo que su moral le impedía. Matar a un inocente por algo tan tonto como volver a ser hombre. Salio del camarote y entro en la cocina, estaba de los nervios y quizás cocinar un poco le vendría bien. Además, se acercaba el amanecer, tendría que encargarse del desayuno para la tripulación.

Nova entro en la cocina con los primeros ruidos y vio a una hermosa mujer rubia, de cintura y caderas equilibradas. El pelo le llegaba a las rodillas.

-¿Sanji?-la mujer se dio la vuelta y se sonrojo. No podía ser verdad-¿Papá? ¿Cuándo paso?-Se asomo a la puerta, no había nadie-Dime que estoy soñando.

La cocinera negó y volvió a su tarea.

-No se lo digas a nadie, por favor, el por qué soy de repente una mujer-quizás fuera demasiado tarde, el espadachín ya sabía que pasaba con su padre cuando estaba en estado y ahora….era una mujer de curvas ligeras.

Zoro estaba haciendo guardia y por una vez no podía dormir como era habitual, no supo bien si agradecerlo o maldecir, puesto que pudo ver la luz de la cocina y al acercarse vio a la rubia más sexy que había visto en mucho tiempo. Vio también la cara de espanto de Nova. ¿¡Con quién carajos se había metido el pervertido ese para acabar así!

-Creo que lo mejor es que por ahora te ayude con ese pelo tan largo-Nova suspiro, sentía la presión de una anciana sobre sus hombros-Y luego pensaremos en que les dirás a la tripulación.

-Les diré que así no puedo luchar y que me voy, eso no hay que pensarlo-la rubia se sentó en una silla en lo que su hija se movía alrededor, pasando pequeñas tiras de tela para entrelazarlas con su pelo en una trenza.

-Me iré contigo, así te ayudaré con todo, y si se atreve a volver lo rebanare-la pequeña apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su pa-…madre y retuvo las lágrimas, no puede permitirse ser débil. No ante Sanji que es quien peor lo estaba pasando.

-Nova, se cómo te sientes, no soy tonto ni estoy ciego, estas dolida y puedes demostrarlo perfectamente – sujeto las manos de su hija para pasarla al frente, tenía los ojos de su padre, y también su tozudez. – En la próxima parada yo me bajo, y preferiría que te quedaras conmigo, pero no para protegerme, sino para que tu no estés en peligro.

La vida del pirata podía ser muy dura, no quería a su pequeño tesoro pasando por eso por él.

Ahora la cocina estaba en silencio. Nova sentada en una silla con gesto muy serio y Sanji de espaldas a la puerta mientras cocinaba. Los pasos en el pasillo las sorprendió a ambas, sobre todo cuando entro el peliverde con un gesto tan serio y amenazante.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, se quedó ahí parado, mirando a las dos chicas en la cocina, quería decir algo, pero no sabía el qué exactamente. Una parte de si estaba enfadado con Sanji y la otra preocupada por él, ambas emociones sin un origen conocido exacto.

-Zoro-sama, ¿qué pasa? ¿Nos atacan? – Nova se interpuso entre el cocinero y el espadachín, en una postura relajada pero también lista para lanzar el primer golpe si era necesario.

-Quiero hablar con tu padre, Nova, ve a la cubierta, por favor – En otras circunstancias eso habría molestado a Sanji, dándole órdenes a su hija, pero tenía que admitir que le saco una media sonrisa.

Nova se sentó en la barandilla, ahora llevaba las dos espadas en las piernas, tenía curiosidad por saber de qué estarían hablando esos dos en la cocina, por supuesto que sí, ya se lo sacaría después a Sanji, pero ahora era mejor parecer obediente y tranquila. No quería que la echaran de la tripulación por rebelión.

-No tienes que mentirme, se por qué eres una…una mujer – era difícil pensar que esa rubia de ojos enormes, ambos visibles, boquita de cereza y cuerpo de infarto, esa muñequita de porcelana era el cocinero pervertido con el que se metía hasta hace muy poco – Nova me lo contó hace algún tiempo.

Y no entendía porque se avergonzaba al decirle la verdad, ni porque necesitaba, le urgía saber quién era el responsable, el otro responsable del meollo en el que se había metido.

-¿Y por qué vienes ahora con esto, Zoro?-eso sí, a pesar de estar avergonzado, al espadachín le encantaría que al menos se dignara a mirarle a la cara mientras están hablando - ¿Por qué no te burlas de una vez y me dejas tranquilo?

-Porque…no lo sé, supongo que porque Luffy me mataría, o Nami me llamaría insensible - O porque no encontraba placer en meterse con él por algo así - ¿Quién fue, o es, o será?

Ahora sí consiguió que lo mirara, con sorpresa, como si no se creyera que el que estaba plantado ahí, a menos de cinco metros de distancia fuera el mismo marimo de siempre.

-No importa, es mío, y se acabó, yo me encargare de todo este problema, me iré en la próxima isla y adiós muy buenas – No sabía otra manera de explicar todo aquello. – Si, definitivamente es mío, solo mío, mis asuntos.

-Así que te iras, como un cobarde, con el rabo entre las piernas – La perspectiva de que el cocinero se marchara le estaba produciendo una molestia en pleno estómago, si bien es cierto que siempre que miraba los ojos de Sanji sentía algo presionarle en la cabeza, algo muy profundo en su mente, ahora, ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo, esperaba que fuera porque no quería tener que pagarle a Nami para que cocinara o no quería cocinar él. – No creo que Luffy deje que te vayas así como así, pervertido, pervertida, lo que sea.

Se estaba empezando a enfadar, se estaban empezando a enfadar. Al cocinero se le hinchaba la vena de la frente por momentos y no dudo en tirarle una sartén a la cabeza cuando sobrepaso su límite.

-¡Marimo estúpido!-y con ello empezó la tormenta en el Thousand Sunny.


	13. ¿Cómo es posible?

Nota: Se preguntaran el por qué de esta mega actualización, ¿verdad? Bien. En amor-yaoi ya voy por el capitulo 12, y no me sentía bien dejando a las personas que me leen por atrasados. Así que lo puse al mismo nivel de forma…radical. Espero que disfruten.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me animan a escribir porque pienso en lo que ponen ;)

Gracias a los que me leen, porque me anima pensar que los leen. Así que…aquí tienen el capitulo 12, el lunes pondré el siguiente ;)

¿Cómo es posible…?

En cuanto el grito despertó a todo ser viviente en el Thousand Sunny, la cocina empezó a llenarse con los tripulantes. Zoro estaba a un lado de la cocina con la mano en la cabeza y Sanji, o alguien muy parecido a Sanji, en la otra punta con un gesto de ira bastante gracioso.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo este alboroto a estas horas de la mañana? – Los ojos pasearon por toda la cocina, no peligros, solo una rubia extraña. – ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Esa es Sanji – La anotación no pudo venir de otra persona que no fuera Zoro, el pobre espadachín estaba todavía algo transpuesto por la repentina ira de una mujer que antes era un hombre acosador de mujeres – Y no, no tengo nada que ver con esto.

-¿Cocinero-san? – Sí, esa era la reacción más esperada, incredulidad pura y dura. La rubia asintió y miro a otro lado avergonzada.

-¿Cómo es que acabaste así, o quién te hizo acabar así?- la segunda pregunta tenía más sentido para Zoro, más interés dado que ahora venía otro ser humano en camino, uno muy pequeñito que lloraría y comería y poco más.

-No tiene importancia, pero dado que estaré así por un tiempo…- Luffy lo interrumpió plantándose delante de él con gesto muy serio, demasiado para ser el capitán.

-Sé que es duro preguntarte esto, Sanji, muy duro… ¿Puedes seguir cocinando carne para mí?- ¿Qué? ¡Pero este tipo estaba loco o se le cayó muchas veces a su madre cuando era bebé!

-Sí, Luffy, puedo seguir cocinando, pero no puedo pelear, así que...

-Entonces bien, Chopper cúralo para que vuelva a ser un hombre pronto, mientras tanto, cuidaremos de ti para que no te enfermes más – La mandíbula de Sanji no podía estar más abajo. El capitán era definitiva e irremediablemente idiota.

Aun siendo un idiota seguía siendo el capitán y Chopper un medico profesional que se empeñaron en "curarle", a pesar de que el cocinero afirmaba y reafirmaba no estar enfermo. Nova tuvo que intervenir cuando su padre estaba a punto de desmayarse en mitad de la cocina por el estrés.

-Está embarazada, no enferma, no se cura con una aguja.

En ese momento fueron los demás los sorprendidos, menos Zoro que ya lo sabía, era muy impresionante, apasionante y muchas más cosas terminadas en –ante que nadie sabría pronunciar.

Sanji se había pasado toda la tarde en la cocina en compañía pues de todos, salvo el que tenía que hacer guardia, Zoro que se negaba a estar cerca de "ese pervertido sin remedio" y Nova que afirmaba tener que practicar en la cubierta para no perder su figura.

-Embarazado,…-ada, ¿cómo acabaste en este estado igualmente?

-Nami-swan, de verdad quiere que le responda a eso – La cara de la pelirroja lo decía todo, no, no quería saber cómo, más bien cuando, por qué y con quién. – No es nada importante, pero me alegra poder quedarme en el barco. Luego tendré que irme, Luffy, ve buscando otro cocinero.

-¿Por qué te iras? Podemos cuidar de ti hasta que te cures - ¿Es que ese crío no se enteraba de nada?

-Luffy, está embarazada no enferma, tendrá un bebé, un niño muy pequeñito que requiere muchos cuidados que aquí claramente no podrá tener – Al menos con esa decisión el rubio tenía un poco más de apoyo que con la otra.

-Cuidaremos del niño, Franky hará algo impresionante para que pueda cuidar de él, pero no dejamos nakamas atrás – Y Luffy parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, de su decisión alocada e inadecuada.

-¿Y si nos atacan y lo secuestran y lo matan o lo usan para conseguir lo que quieran de nosotros? – Usopp como todo buen pesimista tenía que ponerlo todo de forma extrema y horrible que producía nauseas al cocinero.

-Hablemos de otra cosa, cualquiera, creo que no es un buen tema para tratarlo así como así – Gracias, Robin-chwan tu sí que entiendes de esto. - ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-La próxima vez me callaré – mascullo el cocinero antes de darle la espalda a la tripulación – No es nada importante, un tipo de la isla anterior, eso, un tipo cualquiera.

Un tipo cualquiera de pelo negro, sonrisa inquietante, cuerpo de fuego…En la soledad de la cocina podía dejar que sus recuerdos vagaran por su mente como una película, una película horrible, claro está. Se llevó la mano al hombro donde todavía sufría el dolor de la quemadura. Era algo entre repugnante, sádico, románticamente espeluznante…y muchos otros adjetivos que no sabría calificar correctamente. Respiro hondo. No tenía que preocuparse por nada. Ace no volvería, con suerte, en mucho tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo. Menos si estaba tan avergonzado y espantado como estaba antes de irse.

-¿Papá? – Nova estaba a su lado, es cierto, tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparse. – Te he estado llamando por horas, ¿estás bien? ¿Mareado, quizás?

Negó, estaba bien, todo estaba perfectamente.

-Pensaba en si será un niño o una niña – le sonrió para que terminara de creerse su excusa. – Si es una niña, rezo para que sea más femenina que tú, y que no sea tan liberal como tú. Todavía no hemos hablado sobre tu asunto con los hombres mayores.

Su hija le dio una sonrisa muy pequeñita y pervertida.

-Vamos, Sanji, ni que a ti no te gustaran los hombres mayores – realmente a su padre le gustaban más bien las mujeres mayores – Y Akagami no Shanks es todo un caballero, se resistió bastante.

-Bueno, pase de tener una hija pervertida a una violadora de viejos – tuvo que estallar en carcajadas, carcajadas de verdad, su hija era todo un caso.

-Le dirás a Luffy-sama la verdad, ¿no? Quiero decir, su hermano no puede saberlo, pero él…verá el parecido algún día, no es tan tonto.

Violadora de vejestorio y demasiado inteligente.

-Ya lo veremos, ahora vete a jugar a la cubierta – eso enrabietaba a su pequeñaja, ella no jugaba, entrenada. Como todo un espadachín profesional.

-Sanji, tengo posibilidades de que me digas la verdad algún día – hizo como que no la había escuchado, no quería hablar del tema. No quería sacar a flote los recuerdos de una vida que no volvería, no podía seguir viviendo el pasado, no cuando ahora lo tenía tan cerca y se le había negado totalmente.

-La verdad no importa, Nova – le acaricio el pelo con esa ternura tan suya – No te vale con entender que tu padre no está con nosotros, no estará nunca con nosotros, y…- no sabía que más decirle a su hija – Aunque te diga quién es, no podrás decirle nada, él no se acuerda de mí, no se preocupó por buscarnos en todos estos años, no vale la pena desenterrar un pasado así. Ve a jugar.

Se sentía un desalmado por hacerle eso a Nova, a los dos, podía haberle dicho la verdad desde el principio, pero si Zoro no se acordaba de nada, ¿para qué recordárselo? ¿Para obligarle a qué? No tiene ninguna responsabilidad más que conseguir su sueño.


	14. Te olvide

Nota de la autora: Gracias a todos los RR – que no son muchos – ¡Aquí esta, aquí, aquí! ¡El capitulo más esperado por todos! Me costó escribirlo, he de reconocer que el ZoSan no es mi pareja favorita, pero…Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, es lo único que tengo que decir.

¡Gracias por leer! (Y por dejar Review)

Te olvide

Dos meses y medio después.

Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo cuando todo lo que haces es divertirte, incluso cuando tienes que dormir dando vueltas en una hamaca o tu hija mayor te va siguiendo por si te mareas o te desmayas. Si, Sanji empezaba a cansarse de Nova. Le hacía gracia, al principio, luego era casi un incordio y si no era ella, era algún miembro de la tripulación. ¡Un día Brook le pregunto si podía desmayarse para verle las bragas! ¡Hasta donde llegará ese esqueleto pervertido! Chopper estaba ciertamente preocupado, afirmaba que no podía cuidarlo bien sin el equipo médico necesario, así que pararían en la siguiente isla para, además de lo usual, para ir a un hospital y hacerle un chequeo rutinario al cocinero.

El único que lo trataba igual, o casi igual, era Zoro. A veces se le quedaba mirando fijamente, y se apartaba de su camino sin tener que decirle nada, pero por el resto no iba detrás de él para que no se hiciera daño.

En ese momento, sentados en la cubierta mientras hacían guardia, todo era muy tranquilo, Zoro limpiaba sus espadas y Sanji simplemente disfrutaba del silencio y la brisa marina. Que relajante era estar allí, así.

-¿Quién es el padre? – la pregunta le sobresalto, ¿quién era quién? – El padre, el de Nova.

Se atraganto con su propio aliento.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? No es algo que a ti te importe.

-Me preguntaba porque no le habías dicho quién era su padre, pese a que ha recorrido medio océano para buscarte – lo observo moverse con esa manera tan suya, y reacomodarse – Así que supuse que sería bastante famoso o que saberlo le causaría problemas de algún tipo.

-Ni es famoso, no mucho, ni le causaría problemas…es algo que no tengo que hablar contigo, Marimo – já, si el supiera, solo si él supiera la verdad.

-Ella dijo que era un monstruo, así que debe de odiarlo mucho y ya que es parte de la tripulación, es mi deber cuidar de ella, como de ti, por mucho que te odie y lo mucho que me odies – Que estúpido, odiarlo era imposible.

-Te diré una cosa, él no nos recuerda, ni a mí, ni a Nova…bueno, a ella nunca la conoció, hizo una promesa y fíjate por donde, todavía persigue el fantasma de esa promesa – había oído la historia de Kuina, no porque él la contara, pero hablaba en sueños, algo tenía que saber ¿no? – Si intenta venir con que de repente se acuerda, le patearé el trasero.

Se levanto después de eso y se alejó hasta que no pudo verlo más, le sentaba fatal el mentirle, pero es que no podía hacer más. ¿Cómo se tomaría saber de repente que se conocían desde antes? ¿Qué tenían una hija en conjunto? Probablemente lo odiara para siempre y no quería que pasara algo así.

El espadachín por su parte se quedo en la cubierta, había estado teniendo sueños muy raros, bueno, lo de siempre, pero ahora era capaz de ver más allá de Kuina y sus constantes peleas, podía ver otros enfrentamientos, otros que afectaban unas piernas largas para un crío y dos zafiros demasiado tristes. Suspiro y se sentó con las espadas, quizás ya había perdido la cordura y veía cosas donde no las había.

-Hola, ¿no puedes dormir? – ¿y cuando llego esa cría a su lado? Hoy estaba muy seria, planeaba algo, seguro. – Yo tampoco puedo dormir, bueno, tampoco es que duerma mucho.

-Para crecer necesitas dormir. – no le molestaba su presencia, es solo que…se parecía mucho a él, ese pelo, esos ojos y la forma de moverse con las espadas le recordaba a su infancia. Y a Kuina.

-Bueno, siempre puedo quedarme como estoy, no estoy mal, ¿verdad? – la vio acercarse un poco más a él, apoyando las manos en su rodilla. – ¿Te molesta si me acerco a ti?

- No, pero no me gusta, así que…aléjate.

La cría se rió en su cara, era una risa mezclada, similar a la risa del cocinero pero algo más.

-Tu padre dice que tu padre no es muy famoso, quizás te sirva de algo.

-¿Por qué le preguntaste? Eso le molesta y no puede estresarse demasiado ahora mismo. - le hablo como si fuera idiota. Sabía que el cocinero no podía estresarse, pero esa cría se parecía demasiado a él mismo como para ignorar darle su ayuda. – Igualmente no me dice mucho. Gracias.

Durante esa noche, el sueño le llego de forma más nítida que nunca, era como si estuviera allí de verdad.

(Sueño)

-Corre, Sanji.-la pequeña figura de un peliverde de ojos ámbar, casi arrastraba al nombrado Sanji, una figura delgaducha de grandes ojos azules y sonrisa brillante.  
-Espera, Zoro, hay que asegurarse de que no venga nadie.-contesto a la desesperación de su compañero, mirando por encima del hombro, pero sin dejar de sonreír y soltar alguna risilla nerviosa.  
-No te preocupes, además no vamos a hacer nada malo.  
Ambos pequeños echaron a correr riendo, agarrados de la mano, mientras se dedicaban tímidas sonrisas y alguna caricia inocente.  
Llegaron a un claro donde parecía que era de día, pues la luz de la luna lo iluminaba tanto que de verdad parecía el sol. Zoro se giro para mirar a su compañero, no sabía como empezar toda aquella diversión, solo sabía lo que había escuchado de otros chicos mayores que él en el descanso de los entrenamientos, y Sanji tampoco estaba muy ilustrado. Se dejaron llevar por sus instintos después de varios minutos dándose besos muy suaves por toda la cara, el cuello y algunos abrazos entre medias.

(Fin del sueño)

Zoro se levanto espantado por la mala jugada que su mente le había gastado, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello más racional le parecía. La primera vez que se vieron y una pequeña luz en los ojos del cocinero se apago, pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero no. Fue por el hecho de que Sanji si se acordaba de él. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? O quizás nunca lo olvido, porque siempre le latía el corazón a mil por hora cuando veía al cocinero, se preocupaba por su bienestar más de lo debido. Le quería, más, le amaba, y era tan ciego para no reconocer lo que estaba ahí, frente a sus narices. Igualmente, ¿ahora que podía hacer?

Se levanto y observo a la hermosa rubia que todavía compartía habitación con los hombres, tenía entre sus brazos a Nova, ahora que la miraba bien, se parecían incluso físicamente, el pelo, los ojos…Sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de Sanji.

-Oe, ero-cook, siento haberte olvidado durante tanto tiempo, no sé como, pero te olvide. – Sí que sabía como había pasado, se había obsesionado demasiado con la muerte de Kuina, se había incluso echo inmune a los atractivos a su alrededor, las curvas femeninas, el tacto de su piel contra otra sin estar peleando…- No sé si debería decirlo, no con tu hija delante, pero, repitamos lo de la ultima vez.


	15. De mal en peor

Durante la comida, Zoro no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, ni le importó que Luffy se comiera la mitad de su plato, ni que la hija de Sanji se le pegara tanto. Pero si le importó cuando Sanji se levantó de la mesa con aquellos andares suyos para empezar a limpiar todo el desastre ocasionado.

-Hey, ero-cook, deja que te ayude – y eso sí que era una sorpresa, el espadachín "yo-solo-cuido-de-la-tripulación" ayudando a alguien en sus tareas. Valió la pena la cara de extrañados que pusieron todos por esa sonrisa en la cara de la rubia.

Ya solos, había algo que tenía que decirle, incluso Nova se había ido a fuera con Usopp, Luffy y Chopper.

-Ayer tuve un sueño raro – no era el mejor modo de empezar – Nos habíamos conocido antes de lo del Baratie…

El plato que el cocinero sostenía entre sus manos se estrelló en el piso y se hizo pedazos.

-Lo siento, lo siento – se arrodillaron a la vez y se dieron un cabezazo por torpes. – No pretendía tirar el plato, lo siento, me he…sorprendido.

-Así que no lo soñé, es verdad que nos conocimos antes, lo que no sé es exactamente cuánto. – Al final lo iba a descubrir el solo, le echaría en cara no habérselo dicho nunca en estos años que habían pasado – No llores, no llores, si Nami te ve llorando me matara, y…

Se levantó y se secó las lágrimas.

-Teníamos once años, en ese entonces, fue una tontería, es solo que…- y en ese entonces empezaron los gritos en cubierta. – ¿Qué pasa ahora?

No eran gritos de peligro, sino más bien de felicidad. Luffy estaba envolviendo a cuantos más mejor entre sus brazos de goma mientras el resto se reía de lo infantil que se veía el conjunto. Zoro tenía la mano en la espada, pero se relajó cuando vio a su capitán tan confiado, y otro tanto para Sanji. Robin señalo hacia el grupo y entonces, los recién llegados se dieron cuenta de quienes estaban ahí en la cubierta. El pelirrojo pervertido y parte de su tripulación.

-Mierda – la rubia dio una vuelta para encontrar a Nova, tan relajada sobre la barandilla, es imposible que no se hubiese dado cuenta de quienes estaban ahí, a menos de cinco metros de ella – Suerte para mí.

Zoro le sujeto la mano y la hizo mirarlo, quería decirle que todavía no habían terminado de hablar, y ya que todo estaba resuelto.

-Vaya, Luffy tiene una nueva nakama – Yasopp estaba apreciando a la rubia cuando se encontró con la katana blanca en su cuello. – No iba a hacerle nada.

-Es mía – con eso basto para que Sanji se alejara y toda la atención se centrara en la pareja, ¿qué se había tomado ese espadachín hoy? – Quiero decir, ¡arg! Da igual, es algo entre nosotros dos. Y no es ella es él.

-Eso cambia las cosas – el padre de Usopp se alejó dos pasos con una sonrisa burlona. – Yo prefiero las mujeres.

-Es una mujer, por ahora, pero es Sanji, ¿a qué está muy bien así? Su cocina ha mejorado también, chichichi – Si nadie le daba un buen puñetazo a ese tonto capitán era un milagro – Pero aquí hay otro nakama nuevo, ¡lo que es muy pequeño y no podemos verlo!

- Así que el North Blue…- Sanji termino de servir la cena, ahora era seguido por un montón de ojos que no terminaban de creerse que el cocinero era del North Blue.

- Sí, soy del North Blue, Akagami-san – sé respetuoso aunque quieras hundir su cara en el suelo.

- ¡Tu tripulación está llena de sorpresas, Luffy! – Zoro y Sanji sabían la de sorpresas que había en la tripulación – Me viene bien visitarte, Luffy, realmente quería pedirle disculpas a tu cocinero.

-¿Por qué? – respondieron a la vez, Ben aparto la mirada un poco incómodo, había sido consejo suyo que el pelirrojo se disculpara con Kuroashi, había manchado el honor de su hija después de todo.

Su hija que ahora estaba tan tranquila, sentada junto al esqueleto pervertido y el hombre/cyborg, si en parte comprendía a su capitán, es decir, la chica era guapísima, pero era una cría.

-Bueno, estuve que Nova-chan cuando no debería haber estado y puede que eso no fuera lo adecuado – los ojos iban de la nombrada a Shanks, que se reía nervioso.

-¡Pero, Shanks…! ¡Puedes estar con Nova cuando quieras! Ahora somos familia – Pobre tripulación, tener que tener un capitán tan despistado e inocente.

-No, definitivamente no puede estar con Nova cuando quiera, es una niña y él es un viejo pervertido. – Esa declaración por parte de Luffy había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso de la paciencia de Sanji – Tiene 12 años, por el amor de Dios, ¡podría ser tu hija!

-Sanji, Sanji – Chopper empezó a revolotear a su alrededor, el humor del cocinero podía afectar negativamente al feto y no era algo aconsejable – Por favor, tranquilízate, estoy seguro que Shanks-san no quería…

Silencio en la sala.

Las miradas eran sospechosas en dirección de Nova que, al menos, tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-No debió venir, Akagami-sama, en primer lugar, a disculparse, no hicimos nada malo, si Sanji-kun no sabe aceptar que no soy una niña, que se joda – tomo las espadas y salió de la cocina, pero volvió dos segundos después – Por cierto, papa, lo repetiría, es un gran amante, estoy segura de que me apoyarías si lo probarás.

-Shanks, ¿por qué no te quedas unos días? Será divertido – después de tanto silencio en la cocina, al final el alocado moreno del sombrero de paja decidió que no había que estar triste, ser pirata era para divertirse, después de todo.

Esta vez, Nova haría guardia en la cubierta, Sanji estaba en la cocina con el espadachín, que había vuelto a ofrecer su ayuda, pero esta vez no hablaban. El rubio parecía entre cansado, dolido y enfadado.

-Así que Akagami – el peliverde se arriesgó a empezar la conversación – Al menos vino a disculparse.

-¿No te vas a enfadar, si quiera? – Había recordado que se conocían, pero…era pedir demasiado que se acordara de todo. – Nova tiene el pelo verde. Y se pierde.

Si le tiraba puntillas, él no lo pillaba y luego lo descubría, tenía coartada.

- Me he dado cuenta. - ¿A qué venía eso? Había visto a la chiquilla un par de veces, unas más clara que otras, pero la había visto – También tiene los ojos ámbar, y la piel pálida, y no tiene tus cejas de remolino.

- Eres idiota, Zoro – ¿y de que se reía ese cocinero ahora? Aunque tenía una risa bonita. Se movió antes de pensarlo, lo acorralo entre su cuerpo y el muro de la cocina - ¿Qué…?

- Te diré algo, pero no me des una patada, no sería adecuado, ahora que estas como estas, si te devuelvo el golpe…Chopper me daría una paliza – escondió la cara en el hueco del cuello del cocinero – Me he dado cuenta de que me atraes bastante. Desde hace tiempo.

-Estamos en un momento de confesiones, ¿no? – Zoro dio un paso atrás para observar a Sanji que parecía nervioso – El padre de Nova está aquí, en el barco. No creo que tenga que decir más.

Luego salió corriendo dejando a un espadachín muy confundido parado en la cocina.


	16. Me dejas¡flipando!

Nota de la autora: Sí, sé que he tardado siglos en subir un capítulo nuevo, pero no estoy segura de que esto pueda seguir, quiero decir. ¿Alguien le ve sentido a esto? Me animan mucho los reviews, gracias a todos, creo que solo por eso podría seguir subiendo capítulos de forma semanal. Ahora bien, si no hay RR y yo no estoy animada, no subo nada.

Gracias por leer y comentar, o no comentar. Por todos ustedes, para todos ustedes… "Marcado como tuyo"

Me dejas… ¡flipando!

Ya le había dicho a la hija del cocinero pervertido, que ahora le gustaba, las pistas que conseguía sobre la identidad de su padre. Pero esta, esta era tan vital que no podía decírsela así como así. Se arriesgó y fue a buscarla, la encontró bajo la luz de la luna, su piel pálida resplandecía y sus ojos ámbar estaban indiferentes, mirando al infinito, justo como una muñequita de porcelana. Sí que se parecía a su padre, a Sanji, es decir.

-Nova – la llamo y se le hizo raro, siempre era "tu", o "hey", no "Nova" - ¿Qué harías si supieras quién es tu padre?

La sorpresa lleno el rostro de la joven, que pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

-Dejarle claro que no puede ir dejando hijos bastardos por el mundo e irse de rositas – en resumen, castrarlo o matarlo - ¿Por? ¿Sabes quién es?

-No, tu padre solo me dijo que estaba entre nosotros – ahora la sorpresa fue para él, cuando vio a la chica mirarlo de arriba-abajo dos veces y entrecerrar los ojos. – Me voy a dormir.

¿El espadachín sexy? Entre nosotros también podía ser en la tripulación de Akagami, pero no recordaba que hubiese ningún peliverde, ni siquiera alguien con los ojos del mismo tono ámbar que los suyos. Ciertamente Roronoa y ella se parecían, pero no era suficiente. Empezó a dar vueltas por la cubierta sin dejar de pensar en la nueva pista. Tenía que preguntarle a su Sanji y luego acabar con todo.

-Hola – detrás de ella estaba Shanks, la miraba con una sonrisa. – Nova-chan, ¿te toca hacer guardia?

-Akagami-sama, si, no duermo demasiado así que por que no. – Lo miro con una sonrisa, pero el pelirrojo no era tonto, era la sonrisa más falsa que había visto nunca - ¿Usted también hace guardia?

-No, estuve con Luffy y ya me iba a mi barco y te vi hablando con el espadachín, así que me acerque para ver qué pasaba – casi podía ver la ternura en los ojos de la pequeña – Te pasa algo, ¿el qué?

- Solo pensaba en mi padre, mi otro padre – Se sentó en la barandilla, no era un tema molesto, pero podía ir para largo – Le estoy buscando y Roronoa-sama ha conseguido una pista bastante útil sobre su identidad.

-¿Qué es…?

-Esta entre nosotros – se encogió de hombros, no dejaba de darle vueltas a eso. Nosotros tendría que ser los Mugiwara, pero en ese caso solo podía ser Zoro y era imposible, ¿verdad?

Shanks se sentó a su lado y la observó, si fuera un poco mayor le hubiese dado igual el que hubiera pasado por su cama, pero solo tenía doce años y él tenía algo llamado "código de honor".

-Bebamos – la chica no era una santa, era su único consuelo, Nova bebía, fumaba y se movía muy bien, si hubiese sido su primero se hubiera arrancado los ojos de verdad por corruptor de menores. Sacó la botella de sake de la capa y consiguió que la pequeña se riera. – Esto empieza a parecerse a un funeral.

El sol resplandecía desde hacía horas, Sanji estaba en la cocina y Zoro arreglaba sus espadas tras él. No había dormido mucho pensando en el rubio, sentía que al puzzle le faltaba una pieza. Franky entro el primero, y se puso a hacerle conversación a Sanji.

-Traigo algunos planos que te interesarían, vamos a poner vallas entre la barandilla y la cubierta para poder tener al crío seguro – Zoro sonrió, podía ver como la cara de Sanji cambiaba entre entusiasmo, diversión y quizás un poco de pesimismo – Y pondré una cuna en el camarote, aunque quizás a todos les gustaría tener su propio camarote, he estado pensando en eso mucho tiempo.

-Franky, háblalo con Nami-swan, es la que lleva el dinero, y no te preocupes por ningún crío, dejare la tripulación cuando todo esto acabe. – Y no dejaba lugar a duda en esas palabras.

El cyborg se fue todavía planeando, la verdad es que no dejarían que Sanji se largara así como así.

-Luffy se enfadará si te vas – le sonrió ladeadamente, un poco burlón – Y más porque yo me iré contigo.

-¿Por qué te irías conmigo?

-Porque me gustas.- Que sencillo parecía todo solo con esas palabras de por medio.

- Creo que es por este cuerpo, pero voy a empezar a engordar y dejare de gustarte, así que…- El espadachín se harto y lo beso, no como hacía doce años, este era un beso bueno, es decir, uno muy apasionado y romántico, con lengua e intercambio de saliva y…era perfecto. - ¿Totalmente seguro?

-Pensaba que no tenía que decírtelo dos veces – volvió a besarlo, eso si que lo haría más de dos veces y encantado, además.

- ¿Te acuerdas de todo? De cuando nos conocimos – tenía que saberlo, ¡no aguantaba más!

-Solo de algo muy interesante que hicimos y que luego te fuiste, no como o donde nos conocimos. – Este tipo es tonto.

- Nos conocimos por una chica del pueblo cercano al Dojo, ella quería meterse en tu cama y yo en la de ella – la historia había sido bastante graciosa, realmente – y para que te dejara tranquilo, le dijiste que me querías a mí en tu cama.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Zoro pensando en ello y Sanji recordándolo, había sido algo tonto, pero mira por donde, ahora tenía a Nova y era un buen recuerdo.

-Sanji-kun – Nami y Robin encontraron al cocinero en la popa del barco mirando el mar con Nova dormitando sobre su regazo, el barco estaba vacío porque Shanks había invitado a los Mugiwara a su barco para un festín. - ¿No irás a la fiesta?

- Con ese viejo pervertido, no. Además, Nova llevaba sin dormir demasiado tiempo, estoy obligándola a dormir – es cierto, parecía demasiado tranquila para ser la chica eléctrica que habían ido conociendo.

-¿Le importa si nos sentamos con usted, cocinero-san? – Asintió y las chicas, con esa mirada de "lo sabemos todo" tomaron sus asientos – ¿Qué tal todo con espadachín-san?

-¿Con Zoro? – Si, se sonrojo y eso aumento las sonrisas de las damas - ¿Qué con él? Solo es el marimo.

-¿Y el beso de la cocina?

-¡Nami-swan!

-Íbamos a coger algo de beber y lo vimos todo, ahora solo queremos saber los detalles.

-Solo fue un beso.

-¿Y lo de la chica y las camas?

-Eso es…Zoro y yo nos conocimos antes de lo del Baratie, él no se acuerda de todo – solo del sexo, al final va a ser él el pervertido. Ero-bushido. – Y pues estaba contándole como nos conocimos.

-Así que es verdad, espadachín-san es el padre de Nova-chan – Sanji y Nami se apartaron de la arqueóloga – Sabía que no podía equivocarme, se parecen mucho, se pierden, usan espadas…Era cuestión de tiempo.

- De acuerdo, vale, Zoro es el otro padre de Nova, pero no digan nada, por favor, él no lo sabe…

-¿No se él qué? – Zoro apareció en cubierta, un tanto serio, ¿desde cuando estaba escuchando? – ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Y eso era una orden. Nami y Robin se miraron, no tenían porque obedecer, pero ya habían metido en problemas suficientes al cocinero como para seguir hundiéndose en el lodo.

-Nos vemos después, Sanji-kun – desaparecieron en el interior del barco y Mr. Prince no sabía donde meterse.

-¿Me dirás lo que no sé? – Lo vio morderse el labio y apartar la mirada – Ya lo sé, solo quiero que me lo digas a la cara, no eres un cobarde. Lo he estado pensando desde que te recordé, pensaba que era imposible por mucho que se parezca a mí. ¿No pensabas decirme que Nova es mí hija?


	17. Vale, solo tengo que asimilarlo

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Perdón la tardanza, se hace desear pero no puedo con todo. Espero que disfruten y comenten, y pongan alarmas y pongan favoritos y blablablá… ¡Suerte! ¡Cuídense y besos!

Vale, solo tengo que asimilarlo

-Es tan enfermo que ni porque lo diga yo mismo – Zoro estaba apoyado en la barandilla, el cocinero no había levantado la cabeza todavía – La verdad es que nos parecemos mucho, demasiado como para pasarlo por alto.

- No quería decírtelo por eso mismo – tenía que afrontarlo, ahora él lo sabía podían hablarlo como personas civilizadas que eran. – Hasta hace un par de días ni siquiera recordabas que nos conocíamos.

-No me lo contaste, ni preguntaste, ni diste muestras de conocerme – Realmente, ahora mismo Zoro solo podía pensar en cómo demonios iba a afrontar esto, es difícil levantarte un día, enterarte que tienes una hija desde hace doce años…- Necesito ron. Hablaremos de esto por la mañana.

Se sentó entre los piratas de Akagami, como todos sus nakamas y robo una jarra de ron por ahí. Bebió la primera, luego la segunda, y la cuenta siguió, pero se perdió por la vigésimo séptima o así, no quería recordar la conversación de hacía diez minutos con Sanji, se deprimiría. Joder, tenía veintitrés años y una hija de doce. ¿Qué decía eso de él? Que era un irresponsable, bastardo, que había manchado el honor de la persona que le gustaba, a la que quería. Tenía que restituir sus errores. Aunque mirándolo bien, Sanji estaba embarazado de nuevo, y ese no era su error. Habría un crío con la cara de otro tipo en la vida del rubio y él no se tenía que hacer cargo de eso. Necesitaba más ron, estaba pensando demasiado.

Nova se levantó entre los brazos de Sanji, no recordaba haberse quedado dormida, se levantó y después de una ducha y vestirse con su ropa de entrenamiento, unos pantalones cortos, una camisa de asillas y las botas, todo de negro, salió a cubierta para empezar con su rutina. Parecía que había tenido lugar una fiesta.

-Y yo durmiendo – se asomó a todos los rincones del barco, nadie. – Estarán en el barco de Akagami-sama.

Saco las espadas y las giro, reflejaban la luz naciente del día, fascinante. Las colocó juntas, sin un solo desequilibrio. Las coloco contra sus brazos, estaban heladas, eso le sacó un gemido. Empezó a moverlas a la vez con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía como si estuviera bailando el vals, paso adelante, a la derecha, atrás, izquierda. Se concentraba en mantener la respiración relajada, pero en cuanto escuchó pasos detrás de ella cambio su modo de moverse a otro nivel, se movió más rápido de lo que pensaba y las hojas de las espadas estaban contra el cuello de Sanji.

-Señorita, quita las espadas de mi cuello – obedeció avergonzada, casi le rebanaba el cuello a su padre – A desayunar.

-Lo siento, estaba entrenando y te oí y reaccione más rápido de lo que pensé – lo siguió hasta la cocina desierta que estaba llena de comida, pero si solo hacía quince minutos que se había levantado… ¿cuándo preparó su padre todo eso?

-Venga, siéntate y come antes de que…

-¡Sanji! – la tropa lo interrumpió, parece que el capitán es altamente sensible en lo que refiere a la comida y ya tiene sus horas para comer, se sentaron entre risas, Franky con pintas de pirata malo desde que le cambiaron la cola por ron en su neverita, Brook con la mandíbula desencajada y Chopper todo mojado.

-Se lo pasaron bien, ¿no? – Del que no había nada era de Zoro, ¿dónde se había metido ese espadachín? – ¿Y Zoro?

-Todavía está bebiendo con Shanks, Ben y Yasopp, llevan toda la noche a ver quién aguanta más - ¿De verdad está en una competición de alcohol? – Es divertido porque ya no pueden decir sus nombres.

Y Luffy se lo toma a risa, realmente es para reírse, los cuatro bebiendo como cosacos y sin saber decir cómo se llaman. La cocina se llenó de risas irremediablemente.

-Termine – Nova se levantó y cogió las espadas, sin esperar a que el resto terminase.

Subió al barco y sí, como lo había previsto, allí estaban los cuatro piratas, sentados en círculos y bebiendo, rodeados por una montaña de botellas de ron y sake. Se acercó y los miro, estaban sonrojados por el alcohol y hablando tonterías, ni siquiera se les entendía, pero podía reírse un rato.

La puerta se abrió y salió el cocinero, Lucky Roo, con su eterno trozo de carne, seguro que para llamar a los borrachos a tomarse una buena comida y a dormir la mona.

Ella por su parte se acercó a Zoro, tendría que llevarlo a la cocina para que su padre no se preocupara.

No llego a decir nada porque en cuanto el espadachín la vio saco Shuusui* y apunto directamente a su cuello.

-No te me acerques – claramente se podía ver una vena en la sien de la chica, nadie la apuntaba con una espada así como así y menos borracho.

El pobre Zoro no estaba en condiciones para sostener una espada, así que una simple patada fue suficiente para que la soltara y fue a acabar entre las piernas de Yasopp que se alejó a la velocidad del rayo.

-Si vuelves a amenazarme así te rompo los brazos, papá está esperando en la cocina, estúpido – El tono frío y amenazante hubiese sido capaz de helar al más valiente, pero, algunos valientes son idiotas.

-Te amenazo si me da la gana, tengo el derecho, soy el primero o el segundo…da igual, soy mayor que tú, respétame – Idiota, bocazas y muy borracho, eran los tres adjetivos que calificarían muy bien al peliverde en ese momento.

No había dejado de pensar en lo que había hablado con el cocinero anoche y todavía lo tenía en la mente. La chiquilla plantada frente a sus narices, que lo amenazó era su hija, era carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre. Sonaba enfermo.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, idiota – la chica tenía también lo suyo, plantada delante de un hombre armado como si nada – Estas borracho, pero ni con esas voy a pasar por alto que me pongas esa katana en el cuello.

-Mira niña – se levantó, algo tambaleante, le habían cambiado el centro de equilibrio – Yo mando, tu solo estas aquí de adorno y no te consiento que me hables así, ni a mí ni a nadie.

Nova se hartó y le pateo una rodilla, sin fuerza, solo el gesto que hizo que se cayera, pero intentando ponerse recto cayó sobre la chica, en una posición incómoda.

-No le cuentes esto a tu padre – y se rodó para irse tan tranquilo.

Después de dormir, de dormir la mona, se levantó con la certeza de que le había metido mano a su propia hija y que debía arreglarlo todo con Sanji. Roronoa Zoro no era un bastardo irresponsable, tenía una hija, una hija muy liberal con la persona que le gustaba, y eso era lo esencial. Ahora solo tenía que asimilarlo y aceptarlo.


	18. ¡Qué te quiero a ti!

¡Qué te quiero a ti!

Entro en la cocina cuando estaba seguro de que solo estaría el cocinero, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decirle. Había venido tan aprisa como podía para restaurar su honor y ser una persona de bien, como le habían enseñado toda su vida, y resulta que se olvida de preparar un discurso o al menos algo convincente.

Sanji lo miraba al otro lado de la mesa, con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-Tenemos que hablar – cuanto mal había hecho esa frase a todas las relaciones, pero un momento, ellos no tenían ninguna relación – Ayer, ayer me entere de lo de, de lo Nova, y no actué como se supone que debería…

El cocinero le tapó la boca, sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-No te disculpes, es normal que actuaras así, te lo oculte por eso mismo – lo observó mirar alrededor – No se lo digas, no pasa nada, ya ha estado sin su padre mucho tiempo.

En el fondo, lo que Sanji no quería era que Nova intentara asesinarlo y terminara herida, no por nada Roronoa era el mejor espadachín del mundo.

-Pero no es correcto que nosotros lo sepamos, no podré actuar con ella como hasta ahora – el cocinero le tomo el rostro entre sus delicadas manos y le dio la sonrisa más bonita que había visto hasta ahora.

-Zoro, estas confundido, espera que vuelva a mi cuerpo de hombre y veras como se aclarará…-el espadachín se cansó de sus tonterías, ya le había dicho que le quería, en sus recuerdos el rubiales es un chico, un crío, pero un chico, ya lo ha mirado como hombre, esas piernas y ese cuerpo delgaducho, aunque fuerte.

Lo beso contra la mesa de la cocina, no dejo que hablara cuando se separaban, volvía a besarlo sin soltar su cintura, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados y podía oír los suspiros ahogados y algún que otro intento de protesta.

-A ver si te queda claro, Ero-cook, te quiero, me gustas, y no creo que el que seas hombre o mujer no cambia ese hecho – eso se lo había dicho a Kuina una vez, cuando ella dudaba de ser espadachín por ser mujer. – Y sería poco ético que tu hija no sepa la verdad, es cruel.

Después de que la conversación terminara, Zoro lo había besado una vez más antes de irse a entrenar en cubierta. Podía verlo a través del ojo de buey y disfrutar haciéndolo sin esconderse porque no había nadie que se diera cuenta de cómo lo miraba.

-Papa – o al menos no había nadie antes - ¿Qué haces?

-Nada, Nova, pensaba en que cocinar para la cena.

-Quedan horas antes de que sea hora de cenar – la chiquilla se asomó al ojo de buey pero ya no había nadie. – Dorobo Neko-sama me pidió que te llamara.

-Seguramente querrán su elixir diario – incluso siendo una mujer, incluso queriendo como quería al espadachín, sus damas eran sus damas y merecían las mejores atenciones – Dile que enseguida estoy con ellas.

Se puso a revolotear por la cocina para ir preparando el elixir embellecedor de sus damas de a bordo y cuando la bebida tuvo el exacto tono de azul cerúleo, las coloco en una bandeja bien adornada.

Sin embargo, sus damas no estaban en cubierta, estaban esperándolo en el camarote de la pelirroja con un hermoso y diminuto conjunto de traje de baño de tres piezas, y la de en medio era más bien una tela de araña.

-Na-nami-swan… ¿se va a cambiar delante de mí? – se le subieron hasta los colores y le temblaron las rodillas.

-No seas tonto, Sanji, es para ti – al ver la cara de confusión del cocinero, le extendió aquel pedazo de tela – Póntelo, vamos a tomar el Sol juntos.

-Pero tengo que cocinar…

-Cocinero-san, por favor, quedan horas hasta la cena y Doctor-san dice que es bueno que tomemos el sol si tenemos cuidado – la morena arqueóloga trataba de ocultar una sonrisilla tras su mano, de una manera muy coqueta.

-Pero estoy gordo – era mentira, pero ¡qué demonios! ¡Si se ponía ese trikini* sería el hazmerreír de la tripulación durante años!

-Hazlo por nosotras, Sanji-kun – era tan débil. Suspiro y cogió el traje de baño entre sus manos, se dio la vuelta para entrar al baño y así fue como no vio las sonrisas de victoria de sus damas.

Cuando la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse las chicas ahogaron un jadeo, la curvilínea figura de Sanji quedaba tan eróticamente perfecta en aquel trikini y la tela del vientre disimulaba bastante su incipiente tripita de embarazo, las piernas largas y torneadas y unos pechos generosos, debido, en gran parte, a la lactancia, daba incluso un poco de envidia sana. Además, había atado su larga melena rubia en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo y un delicioso rubor se extendía por su carita.

-Estoy ridículo, ¿no tienen nada más…tapado, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan? – ellas negaron, todavía intentando recuperar el aliento que les había sido sustraído por tan angelical visión. – No puedo salir así.

Con lo que no contó Sanji fue que, al darse la vuelta para cambiarse a su veraniego traje naranja, quedara al descubierto la cicatriz – todavía sin terminar de curar – que le había dejado como regalo Ace, hacía casi tres meses. Y ver el nombre del hermano – totalmente opuesto – de su capitán escrito a carne viva en la espalda del cocinero sí que las dejó sin aire.

-Cocinero-san…- Sanji se volvió a mirarlas y las dos damas estaban entre sonrojadas, horrorizadas y…algo más que no supo interpretar – Normal que quisiera otro traje de baño.

-Y que no dijeras nada sobre "tu asuntillo"- no las entendía, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿De qué estaban hablando? Nami le señalo el espejo y lo recordó. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. – No sabíamos que te iban…ese tipo de cosas.

-No es lo que parece, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan – ¡El horror, el horror! – No es como si yo…

Claro que no, él no quiso que pasara, él no lo buscó, el intento impedirlo. Sollozo cuando todo se le vino encima. Él, ellos, no quisieron, ¿cómo acabó así? Cuando Nova estaba por llegar Sanji era feliz, sonreía, hacía las cosas con alegría, porque en el fondo su hija era un recuerdo, el recuerdo más hermoso que le pudieron dar y en esta ocasión no podía imaginar cómo sería el bebé sin que le doliera el pecho y le entraran náuseas. Ace, Ace no había sido consciente, no era consciente todavía, de la forma en la que había hecho de su vida un infierno, el peor infierno. Ni siquiera los dos años con los okamas le habían parecido tan horribles y dolorosos. Se tuvo que echar a llorar porque no aguantaba la fuerza de esos recuerdos tan dolorosos.

-Yo no quería pero tampoco es culpa suya, todo es culpa mía – Una cosa era llorar y otra muy diferente era confesarlo así como así, no podía parar de sollozar y decir tonterías que las dos mujeres no entendieron.

-Tranquilo, Sanji, respira, Chopper nos matará si ve que te hicimos ponerte mal en tu estado – la pelirroja se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-¿Por qué no nos cuenta lo que paso, cocinero-kun? – Quizás sí que fuera lo mejor.

Dejaron el día de playa para otro día y dejaron que el cocinero les relatara – brevemente y eliminando escenas innecesarias – como fue que se terminó embarazando de nuevo.

-Cabrón aprovechado – Eso fue lo único que soltó Nami cuando acabó de contárselo – Si tan caliente estaba que se hubiera…

-Navegadora-san/Nami-swan – la chica pareció avergonzada.

-Y dime, Sanji-kun… ¿has pensado algún nombre? – el cocinero negó y las dos empezaron a recomendarle nombres.

-Definitivamente Luke es muy bonito, pero es mucho mejor Aer, o Yû…son nombres muy cortos y fáciles de recordar – los tres se rieron. Si en una tripulación como la Mugiwara un nombre corto y sencillo de recordar es lo mejor.

Salió del camarote un poco más tranquilo, quizás porque se había quitado un peso de encima, sentía que podía superar cualquier cosa que le viniera, al menos contaba con su… ¡qué mierdas decía! ¡Podía superarlo todo porque tenía a sus nakamas! Alguien lo jaló y la beso, incluso estando en medio de la cubierta. Si, también tenía a Zoro.

-Te quiero, marimo.

-Yo sí que te quiero a ti, cejas de sushi.

Se rieron, Zoro abrazando a su koi por la cintura y con las frentes pegadas. Si, que viniera el infierno, estaba listo para recibirlo.

Dios, ¿no es genial? Un capitulo donde son ¿felices? No se preocupen, el infierno vendrá pronto *cara demoníaca*


	19. Esto es raro, pero me gusta

Esto es raro, pero me gusta (El primer lemon de la historia)

Prepararon un banquete en la cubierta, la carne y el ron era lo que más abundaba, además de la música de Franky y Brook y las desafinadas notas del capitán, a las que de vez en cuando se unían Usopp y el doctor Chopper. Todos estaban animadísimos, de eso no cabía duda. Les dio igual que el sol empezara a asomar en el horizonte, ellos todavía tenían energía de sobra para una juerga más si hacía falta.

-Oe, Sanji – Zoro le tiro de la falda del vestido y le señalo el camarote – Acompáñame a buscar una cosa.

El cocinero más o menos entendía que quería "ir a buscar" el espadachín y se fue con él, bien cogidos de la mano. Robin y Nami se rieron un poco, sería mejor dejarles el espacio a los chicos sin que ningún otro nakama fuera a molestar, Sanji se lo merecía.

Los besos empezaron de manera violenta, extraña, necesitada, cuanto más cerca estaban del camarote, más tranquilos se hicieron, todos estaban demasiado ocupados para notar que se habían ido, por lo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para volver a investigar el cuerpo contrario sin ningún tipo de prisas. Zoro la abrazó con cuidado de no hacerle daño, ahora era mil veces más frágil que lo que era siendo hombre, además, no estaban "solos" por completo, había algo en medio.

-No tenemos que hacer esto – Sanji notaba que a su compañero le molestaba su incipiente vientre, y no quería quedarse a dos velas más tarde – Podemos esperar…

-¿Esperar? ¿Más? ¡Me volvería loco! – La beso una y otra vez, besos de mariposa - ¿Tú quieres que esperemos?

Era la única manera que había que el cocinero no quisiera seguir con eso, pero cuando negó firmemente que quisiera dejarlo, sonrió de medio lado.

-Pues sigamos – era cierto, sin embargo, que el pequeño bulto entre sus cuerpos podía llegar a ser un impedimento tarde o temprano, pero ya lo solventarían en otro momento.

Se tranquilizó un segundo, respirando hondo, quería comerse a Sanji, comérselo entero, sin embargo, también quería saborearla, así que empezó a desnudar su cuerpo, descubriendo con caricias todas sus nuevas curvas, todas sus reacciones, y con cada suspiro que la mujer daba, se enamoraba más y más, se estaba perdiendo en aquellas orbes azules que brillaban deseosas por más. Luego empezó a desnudarse para ella, el abrigo, el haramaki (la faja)...todo, hasta que solo fuesen piel contra piel.

Repartió una sucedánea cadena de besos por la línea de su mandíbula y su cuello de cisne, bajando por el escote de su generoso pecho. Mientras lamía uno de los pezones, estimulaba el otro con sus dedos, con mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño, todo eso era nuevo para Zoro, quien para desahogarse buscaba una chica fácil, la usaba y la dejaba en cualquier lado, sin ser muy cuidadoso con ella. Así que ahora que se encontraba frente a una persona a la que quería de verdad, a la que pensaba que solo deseaba, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso. No quería dañarlo de ningún modo.

Sobre sus cabezas la algarabía iba disminuyendo, por las pequeñas rendijas se colaban los rayos de sol, la música, y todo junto creaba un pequeño espacio de magia romántica solo para ellos dos. Las caricias bajaron de ritmo, los labios, los roces, y en ningún momento dejaban de mirarse a los ojos.

-Hazlo, Zoro – la forma de decirlo, tan sensual, con las manos en los anchos hombros del espadachín terminaron de volverlo loco, se colocó mejor entre las piernas del cocinero y lo vio sonreír – Por favor.

-Tienes prisa – posiblemente el tuviera más apuro por entrar de nuevo en él, pero su orgullo y su rivalidad llegaban hasta en este ámbito – Te lo daré, pues.

Entro despacio, el primer contacto era como si de repente, todo tuviera sentido, como si esto era para lo que estaban destinados, apresuró un poco la primera estocada, pensando "esto es un poco raro", Sanji era un hombre con cuerpo de mujer, se sentía diferente a estar con otras mujeres. Las siguientes embestidas eran más rápidas, seguras, e igualmente suave. Los ruidos de cubierta ya no importaban, ahora estaban ellos dos.

Bajo su cuerpo, Sanji suspiro al sentirlo moverse y enredó sus piernas, levantando un poco más la cadera y agarrándose bien a la espalda de Zoro, ambos jadeando sobre los labios del otro sin dejar de mirarse intensamente a los ojos, azul frente a ámbar, y sonriendo, estaban totalmente juntos de nuevo, como al principio.

Las sensaciones aumentaron cien, mil, diez mil veces más, como si fuera nuevo, pero sin perder ese encanto de que las cosas estaban como debían estar, que ellos estaban donde debían estar y con quien debían estar.

En el momento en el que Zoro consiguió llevar a Sanji a la cumbre, sus paredes estrecharon tanto su miembro que parecía que pretendía asfixiarlo, y lo llevó al clímax más intenso que nunca tuvo, y había tenido muchos. Tuvo cuidado para no aplastarlo con su peso, giro su cuerpo y dejo que la cabeza rubia reposara sobre su pecho, húmedos de sudor, y felices.

-Te quiero, marimo, te quiero de verdad – Rió mientras besaba el cuello de Zoro, no esperaba que le respondiera.

-Y yo, cejas de sushi, y yo te quiero a ti – Le acarició la espalda y tiro de la manta para taparlos bien, cerrando lentamente los ojos.

La puerta del camerino se abrió en ese momento, Nova estaba buscando a su padre, no pretendía encontrárselo en brazos del espadachín, sonrió, se veían bien juntos, parecían felices. Cerró la puerta y fue a buscar algún lugar donde descansar hasta la hora del desayuno. Ya todos dormían en cubierta, todos menos ella. Así que se sentó en la baranda y observó el mar tranquilo, el barco de Akagami no Shanks, tendrían que ir juntos hasta la siguiente isla, por eso del Log Pose, cosas que ella no entendía, pero le parecía divertido.

-Será un gran viaje – susurró a la nada, con los ronquidos y palabras sueltas bailando en el aire.


	20. Entonces llegó la tormenta

Entonces llegó la tormenta

Las fiestas se sucedían, eran días alegres y felices, todavía quedaban dos semanas antes de llegar hasta la siguiente isla, las bandas parecían disfrutar cada minuto del tiempo para congeniar, y los tortolitos pasaban más tiempo dándose arrumacos que pensando en los peligros del mar.

El primer cañonazo lo dio la marina, ni siquiera habían visto la dichosa flota hasta que los tuvieron encima, seis barcos totalmente armados dispuestos a perseguirlos y aniquilarlos si hacía falta, que importaba que estuvieran allí los Akagami, o que la banda Mugiwara cada día fuera más temida, la gloria de su captura era algo que ningún marine pretendía perder.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el primero en invadir los barcos fue el intrépido Luffy, siempre dispuesto a todo sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos. Le siguieron Shanks, Ben y Zoro, para detenerlo, más que nada, mientras el resto de tripulantes se encargaba de aniquilar a los que abordaban sus barcos, los golpes iban y venían, la sangre se convirtió en lluvia pronto, la pólvora llenaba el aire, y todo esto era visto por un Sanji que nada podía hacer. Había perdido de vista a Nova, a Robin y a Franky, pero podía ver los estallidos de Usopp al otro lado de la cubierta y las nubes que Nami conjuraba, Chopper también estaba desaparecido.

Alguien la sujetó por detrás, un marine de metro noventa y muchos kilos más que ella, le tiraba del pelo para arrojarla al suelo, creyendo que era un rehén de esos crueles piratas, se la llevo a su barco para ponerla a salvo en sus calabozos.

Uno de los navíos de la armada ya estaba hundiéndose en el mar, pasto de los reyes marinos, y dos se retiraban, uno de ellos llevaba al cocinero que se resistía "a causa del shock y el miedo" a las zarpas de los soldados del Gobierno. Pero nadie podía escucharla ahí dentro, ningún pirata.

Ben era un fiero guerrero, uno muy fuerte, y estaba hartando a los marines con su rifle, así que un hombre de cabello cano y piel morena, cogió a la pequeña Nova de la cintura, ¿qué pesaba? ¿Cuánto medía? Era muy pequeña, tanto que podía sujetarla con una sola de sus manazas.

-Omo omo no Kido* - Sus huesos empezaron a hacerse cada vez más pesados, hasta el punto que sintió que iba a aplastar todos sus órganos y la lanzó contra Ben, arrastrando a otros marines, daños colaterales – ¡Acabad con esos piratas! ¡Traed las esposas de Kairouseki*2!

Por su parte, el pirata moreno no vio venir a la chica hasta que la recibió de lleno y acabaron atravesando la pared y varios barriles de agua.

-¿Estás bien? – él tenía algunas magulladuras, pero a ella parecía que le costaba respirar, la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, ese maldito tiene un poder de akuma no mi – Trago duro, le costaba moverse con normalidad, y le dolía tanto el pecho como el costado. – Peso cuarenta kilos más, ayúdame a quitarme las botas.

El efecto de las akumas no mi desaparecía cuando su usuario quería o cuando se le dejaba KO, así que ayudo a la chica a quitarse los zapatos, le intrigó la piel de la pierna izquierda, pero no comentó nada, estaba más sorprendido por el peso de aquellos zapatos.

-Gracias – le dio un beso en cada mejilla y volvió a salir de allí, lista para luchar de nuevo.

La lucha acabo cuando un pequeño huracán se formó justo a la izquierda de la batalla y amenazaba con formar un gran remolino, los marines no tienen tan buenos navegantes como los Akagami o los Mugiwara, así que entraron rápidamente en pánico, preparándose para salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiesen, y ese terror apremiante solo hizo que se formara un caos y tuviesen más bajas entre los suyos, pero también consiguieron hacer más daño, no graves, solo golpes locos con mucha fuerza.

Los piratas volvieron a sus barcos, Nami daba órdenes precisas, plegad las velas, sujetad todo en cubierta, y habia que volver a trabajar, el remolino se hacía realidad en cuanto el huracán toco el mar, pero ellos ya se alejaban lo más rápido que podían.

Sólo cuando todo volvió a su predecible calma, pudieron volver a calibrar daños, atender a los heridos, arreglar el barco, alimentarse para recobrar fuerzas…

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sanji? – El barco era grande, aunque se quedaba pequeño si lo recorrías tres veces y tu novio/a no aparecía por ninguna parte – Nami, ¿Sanji no estaba contigo?

-No, le dije que entrara en la cocina cuando empezó la lucha – pero no estaba en la cocina. – Pregunta a los Akagami.

-Hey, Rockstar, has visto a Sanji, la chica rubia de nuestra tripulación – al pirata le estaban recolocando la mandíbula, negó con la cabeza y así todos.

-Espadachín-san, ¿es probable que cogieran a Cocinero-san y se lo llevase la marina? – Luffy se paró corriendo, aunque le estaban vendando al oír que su cocinero había sido secuestrado – Una mujer desconocida puede ser considerada un rehén inocente y se la llevarían.

La probabilidad era aterradora, Sanji secuestrado. El terror se hizo, si se la habían llevado y descubrían quien era…¡Lo ejecutarían en menos que canta un gallo!

-¡Franky, al timón, tenemos que alcanzarlos! – No había un minuto que perder, tenían que perseguir a esos marines y acabar con ellos antes de que llegasen a la próxima isla.

Nami trazaba la línea más rápida para conseguir llegar a la próxima isla, Ben la ayudaba con sus mapas, Shanks miraba atentamente que los médicos pudieran con todos los heridos, los suministros…Luffy estaba demasiado cabreado porque habían secuestrado a una de sus nakamas frente a sus narices como para actuar como un capitán responsable.

-Incluso si van a la máxima potencia tardaran una semana mínimo en llegar a puerto – Ben era práctico y realista – Si tuviésemos viento a favor podríamos alcanzarlos en tres días.

-¿Viento a favor? Bien, lo tendremos – Nami subió a cubierta, Ben no sabía que podía hacer esa mujer para conseguir viento a favor, todos sabían que el mar de Gran Line era impredecible, pero en cuanto empezó a trucar su Clima Tact…-¡Ciclone Burst*3!

Un ciclón empezó a formarse justo en las velas, fuerte pero sin desgarrarlas e impulsando los barcos, llevándolos hacia la dirección correcta por donde los barcos habían huido.

Si, en ese momento, Ben podría haberse suicidado diciendo que lo había visto todo, bueno, él y más de la mitad de los Akagami, decididamente, la tripulación de Luffy estaba llena de gente rara, fuerte y perfecta para convertir a su capitán en el rey de los piratas.

*Omo omo no Kido: Significa "lanzamiento pesado", omo es pesado y kido lanzar, no es muy original, pero bueno…La fruta es la Omo omo no mi y es mía, o sea, yo la invente.

Kairouseki*2: Para quien no lo sepa, es un mineral marino muy raro que tiene las mismas propiedades que el mar, suprime las habilidades de las Akuma no mi.

Ciclone Burst*3: Nami usa su Clima Tact con los nudos de viento para formar un ciclón, pero como esos nudos son tres con diferentes grados, supuse que podría darle la intensidad que quisiera ¿no?


	21. Persecusión

Persecución

-¡Soltadme! ¡No se acerquen ni un paso más! – Los soldados de la marina estaban intentando calmar a un muy nervioso Sanji, que no entendía cómo podía haber acabado en aquella enfermería rodeado de marines – ¡No pienso dejar que me toquen!

-Tranquila, pequeña, ya estas a salvo – una doctora joven, poco mayor que ella, de cabello violeta y ojos escarlatas, hizo salir a los marines – Sólo queremos que estés bien, revisar que esos malvados piratas no te han hecho daño a ti o a tu bebe.

…Espera, pensaba que era una chica normal y corriente, no lo iban a ejecutar. Sonrió con cierta confianza.

-Gracias a Dios, temía que fuesen a hacerme daño – relajo la postura, seguro que en cuanto aquella panda de idiotas se diera cuenta de que no estaba en el barco, vendrían a buscarla – Pero no me hicieron daño, tampoco.

-Igualmente, lo mejor será que te revisemos – La doctora saco de una caja un pequeño aparato, apenas una aguja con una cámara al final – Esto es para comprobar el interior del cuerpo. Recuéstese.

¿Dónde iba a meter eso? ¿Y por qué lo ataba? Oh, dios…

Introdujo la aguja justamente por encima del vientre, dolió como nada en el mundo, pero la sonrisa de la doctora parecía decir que sabía lo que hacía, y más le valía que no le pasara nada a su hijo o lo pagaría caro.

El silencio entre los piratas era extraño, pegajoso, Franky se mantenía frente al timón, Luffy sobre la cabeza del león y Chopper todavía trabajaba con algunos heridos, Shanks estaba preocupado por el silencio de Luffy, por lo que estaba sentado cerca de él, con Ben, los ciclones perdían fuerzas, pero Nami ya estaba bien provista para continuar con los demás nudos y llegar hasta los marines en unas horas como muy poco.

Zoro estaba en cubierta, entrenando con sus pesas, haciendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, pero sin estar consciente de lo que hacía, solo necesitaba moverse, estar ocupado, al menos eso había pensado, pero no dejaba de pensar que por su culpa habían cogido a Sanji, debería haberla encerrado él mismo en el camarote, estar a su lado en vez de perseguir al atontado de su capitán como era su uso y costumbre. Pero no, se había descuidado y se habían llevado a Sanji, joder, para cuando lo recupera va y vuelve a perderlo, si es que había que ser idiota. Miro alrededor, sin saber que buscaba, y detuvo su mirada en la pequeña figura de Nova, dejo las pesas a un lado y respiró hondo, ¿hablar con ella o no hablar con ella? Esa era la cuestión.

Se acercó despacio, estaba atándose las botas, con la nariz sobre su rodilla, estaba distraída.

-…Seguro que estará bien – se suponía que iba a preguntarle cómo estaba – Es un hombre fuerte.

-Ahora mismo es una mujer, ¿está bien, Roronoa-sama? – Ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza, aunque sus botas ya estaban bien atadas.

-Sí, ¿y tú? – Pudo entrever una sonrisilla burlona cuando se sentó a su lado, apoyando las katanas entre los dos.

-¿Se acostó con Sanji-kun por qué es una mujer atractiva, Roronoa-sama? – La pregunta le dio de lleno, como una flecha – ¿O por qué le gusta de verdad?

-Es algo complicado – la vio alzar las cejas, la estaba tratando como una niña que no era – Quiero a tu padre, quizás te suene bizarro…

-Tengo dos padres, realmente no me parece ni bizarro ni extraño, pero me alegro, asegúrese de cuidarlo bien. – Cogió sus espadas y se apoyó en ellas para levantarse, se movía de forma lenta, como si le pesara el cuerpo.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Negó y dio dos pasos, insegura - ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, es solo que tengo que acostumbrarme de nuevo al peso – ¿Peso? Señaló las botas, ¿qué tenían esas cosas de pesadas? Como mucho eran demasiado altas para una cría de doce años…pero pesado...- Estaré en la cocina, tengo hambre.

-Pues te acompaño, también tengo hambre – Algo en su fuero interno le decía que ya había pasado bastante tiempo con aquella niña, pero tenía que intentar seguir hablando con Nova, para que no se enfadase mucho cuando supiera la verdad.

-Bien, he terminado – Si no se había desmayado de dolor había sido por su miedo a que la matase mientras estaba desconectado – Tus hijos serán dos niños preciosos.

- ¿Dos? ¿Niños? – Empezaba a marearse de verdad - ¿Qué porcentaje de error hay?

-Un dos por ciento, más o menos, depende de los pequeños y su relación en el útero – Echó la cabeza atrás, con Luffy había aprendido que un 1% era posible, quizás solo fuera que el capitán tenía mucha suerte – Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos a la isla puedes ir a conseguir un médico.

Iba a ser que no, en cuanto llegasen a la isla volvería al Thousand Sunny más rápido de lo que Zoro era capaz de perderse.

-Descanse aquí, te traeré una cena deliciosa y nutritiva – Es verdad, la hora de la cena llegaría pronto, y sus damas comerían cualquier cosa preparada por una panda de inútiles.

Incluso Luffy cocina mejor que los de la marina, aquella "sopa" era agua sucia con especias mal combinadas y la carne estaba muy poco hecha, le dieron arcadas al cortarla.

-Perdone, le molestaría a alguien si hago algo de cenar decente, para usted y para mí – le sonrió y la doctora suspiró – Por favor.

-No pasa nada, yo también creo que incluso el ácido sulfúrico va mejor que esto – la llevó hasta la cocina y le dejó vía libre entre tanto chef incompetente – Dejadla cocinar un rato.

Muy bien, iban a enterarse esos chef inútiles lo que era cocinar, directamente de un chef de primera clase.

Cogió la carne y la picó con cebolla, ajo, perejil y pimiento, lo sofrió con aceite y vino blanco y machacó las papas hasta hacer una buena crema a la que le puso leche y huevo batido, y un poco de agua para hacer una sopa cremosa. Añadió sal al conjunto y lo dejó hervir. Pronto todo se llenó de curiosos atraídos por el olor de una comida deliciosa.

-Ya está - Y sin tirar demasiada comida, solo el agua sucia. – Dejadme vuestros platos.

-Delicioso, Maya-chan – sonrió a la tripulación, eran los más tontos que había visto nunca, es decir, ¿en serio había cambiado tanto de Sanji como hombre a Sanji como mujer? ¡Si hasta Zoro se había dado cuenta!

Aunque mirando su propio cartel, ni un mono lo reconocería…

-¿Qué vas a preparar? – La veía ir y venir cogiendo cosas, sin apenas moverse, realmente - ¿De verdad que no necesitas ayuda?

-No, ya está – se giró y dejo una fuente de jamón envuelto en carne empanada y cebolla – Con esto bastará.

Empezaron a comer los dos, sin decir ni una palabra, Zoro porque no sabía que decir y Nova, porque no tenía nada que decir.

-¡Niku*! – Luffy entro a trompicones a la vez que Usopp, compitiendo por ver quien llegaba primero a la mesa.

-¡Luffy, deja para los demás! – El resto de la tripulación, salvo Nami que seguía fuera creando ciclones, se arremolinaron en la mesa, picando de la enorme fuente de carne.

-Tengo que reponer fuerzas para patearle el trasero a la marina – que excusa más práctica para comer lo que se le antojara sin que nadie le reprochara.

Al final, bajo la cúpula de estrellas solo quedaron un par de personas, Nova que estaba en la cubierta de popa, y Zoro, que no dejaba de otear el horizonte en busca de los barcos de la marina, jurando matar a todo aquel que le hiciera daño a Sanji.

*Niku: No sé por qué habría jurado que carne era meshi, pero según el traductor Niku es carne. Corríjanme si me equivoco.


	22. De nuevo en mis brazos

De nuevo en mis brazos

Nota de la Autora: Lo siento, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estoy petadísima de cosas que hacer, acabo de empezar la universidad y tengo apuntes que pasar, estudiar, libros que leer, y eso que vuelvo a estar en primero porque me cambie de carrera (por fin) y espero que todos los que están en esta misma etapa, que les vaya muy bien, y que se esfuercen, porque lo vale. Ahora con el capitulo ;) Revelaciones ^^

Se despertó de nuevo en la cama de sábanas blancas, habían pasado dos días desde que la marina la había cogido creyéndola rehén de los piratas, y desde entonces cocinaba para ellos y luego se quedaba mirando el horizonte. La doctora Soaya le había dejado ropa y un lugar donde descansar, pero echaba de menos los ronquidos de sus compañeros y sus charlas dormidos, pero sobre todo extrañaba a Zoro, le daba la impresión de que hacía meses que no se veían.

-Maya-chan, ¿tan pronto despierta? La doctora se enfadara – el chef estaba aprendiendo a cocinar de cero con ella, así que no podía dejar que volviera a fastidiarla con uno de sus platos – Ya he pelado las papas y cortado la cebolla.

En el fondo era buen aprendiz. Y estar en aquella cocina tampoco era tan malo, solo estaba rodeado de marines que si supieran la verdad, la matarían.

Nova por su parte también estaba cocinando, pero porque no podía dormir, llevaba exactamente cuatro días sin dormir, el dolor de las costillas todavía perduraba y su cuerpo empezaba a ponerse pesado, pero no se quejaba, no podía, no hasta que encontrasen a su padre y lo trajeran a salvo al Sunny.

Saco la comida a la cubierta, le sirvió el té con leche y las tostadas a la navegadora, que estaba también agotada pero no se rendía.

-Gracias, Nova-chan – Dejo el ciclón en la vela y se giró para empezar a comer. – Delicioso.

-Gracias, Dorobo Neko-sama – Se sentó en el suelo, viendo como todos se lanzaban a por la comida.

Habían pasado dos días, estaba volviéndose loco, tenía hasta agujetas de levantar la misma barra de pesas una y otra vez, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, siempre el mismo movimiento…

-¡Zoro, es la hora de comer! Luffy va a comérselo todo si no vienes – Usopp lo avisó, pero ambos sabían que lo más probable fuera que el capitán ya hubiese acabado con todo.

Estaban todos en la cubierta, salvo Nami y Nova que estaban en la zona de las velas, no podía evitar quedarse mirando a la niña, habían cruzado dos o tres palabras, pero le sentaba mal no decirle la verdad, debería decírselo.

Sentado en la cubierta se preguntaba cuanto faltaba para llegar a la próxima isla, cómo sería y cuanto tardaría el log pose en cargarse, sabiendo eso, podía decir que su "secuestro" había servido para algo.

-Aquí estas, Maya-chan – Soaya se acercó hasta ella con dos tazas de té – Pensé que estaría en la enfermería.

-Quería mirar un poco el mar, Soaya-san – tenía que comportarse como una dama, aunque detestase ver como la pobre doctora tenía que soportar que los inútiles soldados la piropeasen vulgarmente - ¿Para qué me buscaba?

-Sólo para charlar, aquí soy la única mujer y resulta…asfixiante – Molesto, pesado…Los hombres de la marina no tenían educación - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, estaba pensando en la próxima isla que visitaran, nunca salí de mi pueblo así que…cuénteme, ¿cómo es? ¿También se va con el log pose?

-Sí, verás, el log pose tiene que cargarse allí para llegar a la siguiente isla, en este caso, por ejemplo tarde día y medio – Mierda, si había marines en la isla tendrían que esconderse muy bien – Nosotros atracaremos en una cala pequeña, porque este navío es de captura e investigación, no de guerra.

Por eso habían salido pitando en cuanto lo cogieron, porque no tenían el suficiente armamento como para una lucha continuada.

-Con todos esos piratas saliendo por todas partes, la marina va en flotas de tres a cuatro barcos, y nosotros perdimos a nuestro barco guerrero, se hundió con todos los soldados valientes que iban en él – Uno se hundió y los otros huyeron, claro, tiene su lógica – Así que en la siguiente isla, una isla de piratas, esperaremos a que se cargue el log pose y nos iremos.

-Entiendo - Eso era algo bueno, si era una isla pirata podría escaparse si sus nakamas decidían que era muy arriesgado meterse con la marina.

Pero confiaba en que estuviesen sanos y salvos después de la tormenta que vieron desde el barco.

-¡Nami! ¡Puedo ver los barcos de la marina! – Usopp dio la voz de alarma y la navegante detuvo el viento.

-¡Todos a sus posiciones! ¡Usopp, Chopper a los cañones! – Y era ella quien daba las órdenes.

-Oye, jefe, no es Luffy el capitán de ese barco – Yasopp se la pasaba a las mil maravillas con esa tripulación, habían hecho un gran trabajo con su hijo – Porque esa pelirroja sí que manda.

-Déjalos, Yasopp, son jóvenes y sólo piensan en divertirse – Lucky se rió con sus compañeros, vamos, una semana con aquella tripulación divertía a cualquiera – Y nosotros también. Hagamos una fiesta cuando lleguemos a la isla.

-¡Hagamos una fiesta, sí, sí, sí! – Canturreó la tripulación mientras el otro barco se preparaba para la lucha.

Estaban cada vez más cerca, y a poco más del kilometro entre los barcos, la marina dio el aviso de alejamiento, no podían hacer mucho más, no eran un barco de guerra.

-Usopp, en cuanto Sanji este de vuelta…hunde esos barcos – No era buena idea, pero en ese momento no hablaba Zoro, hablaba su ira. – Y a todos los que estén en él.

Nadie le dijo nada.

-¡Maya-chan, vamos a la enfermería, vienen los piratas que te tenían secuestrada! – Tenía que alejarse de la multitud, ahora que habían descubierto que su nueva apariencia era una buena estrategia de despiste.

Miro por encima de la barandilla, el mar…era una buena escapada, y el bamboleo de los barcos una buena excusa, quizás el haberse quedado embarazado no era tan malo…Cuando una bala de cañón dio más cerca de lo necesario, y formo una buena nube de humo que aprovecho para dejarse caer al agua. La doctora Soaya estaba demasiado asustada como para dar la voz de alarma, tenía todas a su favor.

-¡Nami, algo a caído al mar! ¡Creo que es Sanji! ¡Nos está haciendo señales y los marines se preparan para el abordaje! – Eso paró a Zoro, estaba entre reunirse ya con Sanji o proteger a la tripulación.

-Yo iré a buscarlo – Ni siquiera esperó confirmación, Nova se lanzó al mar a buscar a su padre mientras veía a los marines pasar por encima de su cabeza y aterrizar en el Thousand para ser rechazados.

En cuanto tiraron la escalera y subieron a bordo, Zoro abrazó a Sanji, no quedaba ni un solo marine, claro, no eran guerreros.

-Usopp, húndelos.

-No, no lo hagas, Zoro, no son guerreros, podemos pasar a su lado y no nos harán nada – Usopp miró a Luffy, quien negó y pusieron rumbo a la isla – Gracias.

-Estaba preocupado – lo besó, sin importarle quien pudiera verlos.


	23. Justo como soy

Justo como soy I (Nova centric)

Nota de autora: Bien, una sola cosa, antes de llegar al próximo arco, en el que SPOILER aparecerá Ace y habrá problemas en el paraíso SPOILER les traigo un poco de relleno, centrándome en Nova, no porque me guste, sino para que sepan que pasa mientras pasan un par de meses.

Como Sanji predijo, al pasar a su lado, los marines no hicieron más que lanzar cañonazos e improperios por su mala suerte, y solo les quedaba unos tres días para llegar a la siguiente isla, de la que además ya contaban con información.

Una nueva fiesta empezó en cuanto anocheció, y ya que Sanji había vuelto, tenía que poner un poco de orden para su hija.

-¿Cuatro días sin dormir? – miró por encima de su hombro a Zoro, con lo fácil que el marimo dormía, como era posible que aquella niña no durmiera más a menudo – De fiestas nada, señorita, ahora mismo se va a la cama.

-Pero yo quiero ir a la fiesta – la vio haciendo morritos y se le partía el corazón, sí, pero tenía que ser estricto con ella – Por favor, papá…

-Mañana podrás ir a la fiesta, ahora a dormir – la empujó dulcemente mientras sonreía como disculpa a Zoro, aunque este las siguiera – No te perderás más que hombres borrachos.

-Hombres atractivos borrachos, inhibidos de sus códigos morales, dispuestos a hacerme mil perrerías a tus espaldas.

-Definitivamente no vas a ir y me estoy planteando el si podrás o no ir mañana – Si, su hija podía llegar a ser muy parecida a él mismo.

-Acabas de decir que si podré ir a la de mañana – su padre ya estaba arropándola y el sexy, y vedado, espadachín, sonriendo desde la entrada – Si van a hacer cosas sucias, eviten que sea aquí ¿vale?

-Sin problema – Sanji le estaba acariciando el pelo, peinándolo en un extenso abanico verde y rubio, mientras sus orbes ámbar se iban cerrando poco a poco. – Buenas noches, princesa.

Entrecerró la puerta y busco los labios de Zoro, que sonreía bastante divertido.

-Es tan guapa como tu – le confeso antes de cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta la cubierta – Y tan pervertida.

-Si, una pena que de ti tenga tan poco – Zoro gruñó, tenía que darle la razón, su propia hija era una extraña para él – Pero ya verás que se parece más a ti de lo que crees.

-¿Por el pelo, los ojos y que se pierde, no? – Lo dijo girando los ojos – Bueno, al menos sacó algo de mí.

En cuanto la pareja se fue, Nova abrió los ojos, se metió en el baño para tomar una ducha, podía oírlos murmurar en el pasillo, pero cuando salió de la ducha ya no escuchaba más que la fiesta que había en la cubierta. Ella no iba a perdérsela. Se puso sus botas, una ropa interior sexy y un vestido por las rodillas, ajustado, pero no demasiado, de color azul eléctrico, pero cuando se miró en el espejo, las botas no le pegaban. Se las quito, su pierna izquierda era horriblemente antiestética, llena de pequeñas cicatrices. Optó por ponerse unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados a sus piernas, una camisa de manga larga, palabra de honor y sus botas. No era tan sexy, pero se veía bien. Y esperaba acabar la noche sin ropa puesta. Salió a hurtadillas y se internó entre la gente, vigilando que su padre y el espadachín no estuvieran cerca.

La vio salir desde la otra punta del barco, es decir, no es como si se hubiese fijado demasiado, estaba con gran parte de su tripulación, y Ben demasiado lejos como para poder salvar su alma de pecar otra vez. La chica era tan…atractiva, y aquellos pantalones la hacían ver hasta inocente. Le gustaba, de cierta forma, la manera que tenía de meterse en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, incluso cuando él no quería. Fue así como se lo confesó a Ben, entre botellas de ron, y él lo arrastro hasta el barco de los Mugiwara, rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho a Luffy de no volverse a ver hasta que fuese un gran pirata – aunque ya lo es, esta más que claro – para disculparse con Kuroashi y su hija – que no es precisamente una santa, tampoco – por lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Nova-chan, que bien que te nos unas – Nico-sama le dio una jarra de algo naranja, que no era ron.

-Creo que voy a dar una vuelta a ver si veo algo interesante – se despidió del grupo mientras miraba con repulsión el zumo. – No soy una cría, joder.

-No, no lo eres – Shanks le sonreía con una botella de ron – Supuse por tu cara que no te gustaba tu bebida.

-Me acaba de salvar, Akagami-sama.

Bebieron juntos mientras escuchaban las charlas a sus espaldas, pero no intercambiaban palabras. No hasta que Shanks decidió romper el silencio.

-Vi como luchaste el otro día – Observó su perfil, ni se había inmutado – Usas una técnica con la espada que nunca había visto.

-La inventé yo, las espadas eran demasiado pesadas para mí y si las sostengo contra mi brazo, es más fácil usarlas – Además, le permitía acercarse a su enemigo y patearle las pelotas si era necesario. - Nadie me ha enseñado jamás a pelear con espadas, es normal que me invente las cosas.

-Bueno, todavía nos quedan un par de días antes de llegar a la isla, yo puedo enseñarte a usarlas correctamente.

-Sería muy amable por su parte, Akagami-sama, pero no quiero molestarlo.

-Está bien, así hago algo de ejercicio – se rió ante el pensamiento de que ya no era un jovencito y tenía que mantener su figura – Y llámame Shanks, Nova-chan.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, Shanks, podría serme útil – A lo lejos escuchó a su padre llamarla – Mierda, tengo que esconderme.

Pero no había lugar para esconderse así que uso la capa de Shanks y se puso entre sus piernas, escudándose con su torso.

-¿Qué pasa, Nova-chan? – miró hacia atrás, tanto la/el rubia/o, todavía no sabía cómo llamarla, y el espadachín parecían buscarla - ¿Es que te has fugado?

-Se suponía que tenía que estar durmiendo, por eso de que llevo cuatro días sin descansar – los vio acercarse a ese lado y se agachó todavía más.

En cuanto se alejaron salió de su escondrijo, sonriéndole a su cómplice.

-Mañana quiero verte en la cubierta del Sunny a las cinco y media, muchachita – Sanji no tenía ojos en la nuca, tenía instinto de madre – Y sin protestar, si no estás a tu hora, tendrás problemas.

-Ups…


	24. Justo como soy II

Antes que nada disculparme por haber tardado tanto, no quiero ni mirar cuando fue la última actualización de este fic, y ustedes tampoco quieren mirarlo, ¿verdad? Esta historia irá ahora un poco más lenta, este es el último capítulo que tengo listo y la verdad es que con tantos cambios que están dando ahora en One Piece, quizás tenga que dejarla inconclusa hasta ver donde nos lleva Oda-sensei, porque me da la sensación de que ya se me esta yendo de las manos y va a acabar en un medio AU y odio los AU y personalmente, ha llegado ese momento que detesto…estoy empezando a odiar a Nova y eso solo puede acabar en su desaparición o su muerte lenta y dolorosa y me da que será lo segundo. Así que…sintiéndolo mucho, ustedes deciden el futuro de Nova, ¿está un par de capítulos más y la mando lejos o la mato en una batalla campal? ¿Qué prefieren que haga Ace cuando se entere de que será padre? ¿Tomar responsabilidades o desentenderse del asunto y que sea Zoro quien acabe con Sanji? También puede ser un trío ;) Les estoy dejando el futuro de esta historia en sus manos, no se desilusiones porque habrá más historias por mi parte de One Piece – no todas ellas yaoi ;)

Justo como soy II (Nova-centric)

Poco antes de las cinco y media, Nova se levanto de la cama de Shanks, no habían hecho nada, solo lo acompañaba. Se puso la ropa de anoche salvo las botas, y fui a reunirse con su padre. A saber que le haría por saltarse su hora de dormir.

Se encontró con él en la cubierta, llevaba un vestido blanco con un escote de barquilla y mangas largas.

-Pareces un fantasma, Sanji-chan – No era la envidia hablando por ella, solo la diversión, su padre se veía tan bien, tan natural y sexy, como un ángel.

-Sube a la barandilla, supongo que ya que te cuesta tanto irte a dormir, voy a hacerte entrenar hasta que te duermas de pie – No era una amenaza vacía, ni siquiera amenaza. Era la pura realidad.

Dos horas después la dejo descansar para poder preparar el desayuno, mientras ella se quedaba allí sentada, jadeando pesadamente. Su padre podía ser tan cruel a veces. Se levanto con las piernas temblándole.

Se estiró como un gato, empezaba a tener sueño. Y todavía le quedaba la segunda ronda…Su padre era un monstruo. La tripulación empezaba a despertarse, podía oírlos gritando para llegar antes que Mugiwara-sama a la cocina, claro, si es que se lo comía todo, tenía el apetito de un rey del mar. Tendría que ir también, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para moverse.

-Deberías despertarla.

-Si la despierto ahora no volverá a dormirse hasta vete tu a saber cuando.

-Bueno, siempre puedes meterla entre los dos y así no se escapa.

-Oh, eres tan dulce cuando actúas como su padre.

-Soy su padre.

-Bueno, tienes un punto.

-Claro que lo tengo, si no lo tuviera, que clase de guardián de la tripulación sería – Abrió los ojos un poco, ¿qué hora era? – Ya se está despertando.

-¿Sanji-chan? – abrió los ojos, sí, allí estaba su padre - ¿Qué hora es? Me quede dormida…Qué cruel es tu entrenamiento.

-¿Estabas entrenándola? Si no sabes como se usa una espada – y no debería hacer esfuerzos físicos.

-Si Roronoa-sama también esta aquí – Se incorporó, estaba más descansada pero seguían temblándole las piernas, no se quejaría, podía seguir el entrenamiento – ¿Entrenara con nosotros, Roronoa-sama?

-Me da escalofríos que me llame así – le susurró a Sanji al oído cuando les dio la espalda, aunque la idea de que lo llamara oto-san también le ponía los pelos de punta – No, es la hora de comer y voy a irme antes de que Luffy se lo coma todo.

-Bien, arriba, princesa, que te parece si entrenamos un poco más difícil – Si la hacía entrenar duro era porque la agotaría y no tendría que estar buscándola en la fiesta, lo hacía para controlarla – ¿Probamos con el doble arabian?

Intentó seguir todas las indicaciones de su padre, pero los golpes eran cada vez más y más duros, comprobó muchas veces lo dura que es la madera y que con cierta velocidad y altura, el agua puede ser más dura que el hormigón, y al final de la tarde, ni siquiera se acercaba mínimamente a lo que Sanji quería que aprendiese. Estaba enfadada, sudada y molida.

-¿Quieres que sigamos mañana? – Gruñó y negó, le dolía todo, hasta el alma - Te traeré hielo.

Encima se iba sonriendo, empezaba a odiarlo y a maquinar mil formas de matarlo y hacerlo parecer un maldito accidente, nadie notaría que había sido ella, pero lo que más odiaba era el hecho de que aun así apreciaba que la entrenara duro y la ayudase a mejorar.

-Te has dado buenos golpes – levanto la mirada, Shanks parecía muy divertido apoyado en la barandilla mordisqueando el corazón de una manzana – Vine antes a ver si querías entrenar conmigo, pero tu padre estaba más que entretenido haciéndote saltar de un lado a otro.

Aunque tenía que admitir que era un buen entrenador, serio, disciplinado y que lo que le enseñaba a su hija en su momento, podría salvarle la vida algún día.

-Se lo agradezco, Shanks-sama, pero ahora me gustaría tomar una ducha de hielo.

Con la misma se levanto dejando solo al pelirrojo que no podía evitar seguirla con la mirada, ¿qué tenía la chica que una noche con ella lo había vuelto tonto y adicto? No sería su inocencia, eso seguro, quizás su picardía o su forma de moverse. Una Lolita, nunca se había considerado un pervertido.

-Creo, y sólo es mi opinión, que si la sigues, vendrás con un ojo morado, capitán – Se giro, bien apostillado en la barandilla, Ben y algunos más lo observaban con gesto divertido – Aunque claro, puede que sea por su padre y no por la hija.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que por la noche, Nova se escabulle en su cuarto, en su cama y se queda allí hasta la mañana siguiente, y eso lo hizo sonreír mientras esquivaba sus miradas.

-Claro, claro, Ben, ¿o será que la señora envidia está hablando por ti?

Ben lo ignoró, aunque él mismo tenía que admitir que tanto a él como a muchos en la tripulación, se le iban los ojos, en su defensa diría que lo suyo era curiosidad, sana y no pervertida. Desde que Mugiwara se había hecho famoso en todos los mares, también lo había hecho su tripulación y destacaba el trío de Luffy, Zoro y Sanji, los monstruos de la tripulación, si ya había hasta leyendas de su fuerza inhumana. Ben solo quería saber que tipo de habilidades innatas y/o naturales podían salir de un hijo de dos tipos tan fuertes.

En la cocina, tanto Sanji como Zoro estaban a solas y aprovechaban que nadie más los veía para comerse a besos entre palabras no muy educadas, pero su relación era así.

-Debería estar preparando la cena.

-Y yo durmiendo, pero esto es más interesante.

-Eres un pervertido.

-Y así es como me quieres.

-Baka marimo.

-Ero-cook.

Y eran tan felices…que pena, el destino les tenía preparadas mil tormentas antes de que pudieran ser mínimamente feliz, porque cuando la gente invento la frase "hijo de puta", tenían al destino en mente.


	25. Amanecer Rojo

Amanecer rojo

-¡Mugiwara! ¡Está vez te atraparemos! – Malas estrategias habían sido planeadas en todo el mundo, pero a nadie más que a la tripulación de Luffy se le ocurría seguir los tontos planes de su capitán, ¿como podían no hacerlo, si de todas formas él hacía lo que le daba la gana?

-¡Qué divertido! – Y encima se lo pasaba a las mil maravillas corriendo de un lado a otro por toda la isla llena de marines que querían atraparlo - ¡Por aquí!

Aunque realmente, en el fondo, luego del stress del combate, la huida y las palizas, todos disfrutarían de un buen banquete y se reirían de haber escapado otra vez de los marines con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero la cosa no siempre tiene que salir bien, ni siquiera salir y ahora, rodeados de marines no tenían otra opción más que luchar contra los marines una vez más para poder cruzar hasta el puerto y volver al Sunny…

¿Cómo acabaron así? Bien…volvamos unas semanas atrás, justo al día del nacimiento de los gemelos de Sanji…

-¡Sácalos de una jodida vez! – Llevaban seis horas dando vueltas por la cubierta, nerviosos porque de repente Sanji estaba sufriendo dolores inimaginables y nadie más que Chopper podía ayudarlo. – Cuando lo coja voy a arrancarle los huevos de golpes y se los voy a hacer traga ¡ahhh!… ¡Dios!

-Respira, Sanji, respira y ¡no empujes! – El doctor solo tuvo como respuesta un gruñido entremezclado con un sollozo, Nami le estaba sujetando la bandeja de instrumental mientras Robin le secaba el sudor a Sanji y le apartaba el pelo de la frente – Todavía no has dilatado lo suficiente.

Sin embargo los niños se morían de ganas por salir de una vez y conocer el mundo, no, si viendo a su padre y su tío biológicos iba a ser de lo más complicado cuidar de ellos. Sonrió al pensar en que Luffy no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado con su hermano y se alegraba bastante de que no lo supiera, pero Zoro si que lo sabía y aunque ahora estaba esperando la visita de Ace para acabar con el aunque fuera ahogándolo en el retrete, le había asegurado de que se encargaría de los pequeños como si fueran suyos…incluso si eran morenos y tenían narcolepsia.

-Sólo sácalos, Chopper, por el amor de Dios… - Demasiadas horas y la dilatación no acababa de ser suficiente, las contracciones eran tan seguidas que ni siquiera tenía un respiro entre una y otra.

Chopper volvió a revisar la dilatación, casi estaban en los diez centímetros, estaba casi seguro de que solo faltaba un poco más, y sabía lo que le dolía a Sanji, pero quería evitar cualquier tipo de desgarro por apresurarse. Por otro lado, debía preocuparse también por si la joven madre se quedaba sin fuerzas, no quería darle ningún tipo de drogas tampoco.

-Bien, a la cuenta de tres…puja – Sanji asintió y respiró hondo, no era la primera vez que pasaba por esto – Bien… ¡tres!

Nova llevaba bebidas para todos los tripulantes, no había querido entrar en la enfermería, prefería no saber como nacían sus medio hermanos, así que se quedaría fuera y sería más útil asegurándose de que a nadie le faltase nada y que todos tuvieran lo necesario para aguantar la larga noche que les esperaba.

-Roronoa-sama, ¿quiere café o sake? – Zoro estaba solo en el pasillo de la enfermería y se había sorprendido cuando Nova se acercó.

-Estoy bien. ¿No entrarás?

-Estoy segura de que no me necesitan ahí dentro – Nova dejó la bandeja con el sake y el café a un lado y se sentó frente a Zoro, la verdad es que no había pensado mucho en las pequeñas cosas que sabía del espadachín – Ne, Roronoa-sama… ¿Va a cuidar de Sanji-kun?

-Por supuesto que sí, es mi nakama después de todo – Nova se acercó gateando hasta él, apoyando las manos en su pecho y acercándose demasiado a su rostro.

-Cuidarás de él porque es más que tu nakama, ¿verdad, otou-sama?

-¿Cóm…Cómo lo sabes?

-Los escuché hablando cuando papá me estaba entrenando, al principio pensé que era algún tipo de broma, pero luego simplemente vi que era verdad, aunque todavía no sé por qué no cumpliste tu palabra de buscarlo.

-Tenia otras cosas en mente en esa época – Vaya, se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien para haberse enterado de quien era su padre – Pero no es como si no me gustase la idea…nunca pensé en una familia.

-No somos una familia, Roronoa-sama, que te acepte como padre depende de que me venzas en un duelo – Sonrió de lado, casi con crueldad y su rostro era todavía más parecido al suyo que al hermoso de Sanji – Y luego me iré de la tripulación, no voy a estar aquí mucho más tiempo, quiero formar mi propia fama.

-No lo dudo, pero ahora no lucharé contigo. – Fue su última palabra y se quedaron así, ella entre sus piernas, y él sentado esperando a que Chopper saliera a darle las noticias, con los gritos de Sanji de fondo – Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.

Casi amaneciendo por fin resonó en todo el Thousand Sunny el llanto del primer hijo y la leve risa de Nami cuando lo tuvo entre los brazos para limpiarlo y envolverlo en una cuna, no menos de cinco minutos después sonó el siguiente sollozo y Zoro se relajó fuera de la enfermería, rodeado el resto de tripulantes deseosos de ver a las nuevas incorporaciones al equipo Mugiwara. Pero la espera era casi aterradora, porque nadie salía a informarles y no había ni un solo ruido dentro de la enfermería.

-Por fin… - Chopper salió en su forma humanoide cargando dos pequeños trozos de tela y enseguida tuvo encima a los demás, observando las pequeñas caras rosadas – Atrás, atrás…Están durmiendo.

-¿Cómo está Sanji? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Puedo cogerlos? ¿No son muy pequeños? – Luffy bailaba alrededor, queriendo coger a los dos pequeños a la vez y estirando las manos alrededor del doctor, nunca se le había visto tan emocionado, ni siquiera cuando el asunto tenía que ver con comida.

-Sanji está descansado y tengo que devolver a los pequeños a sus cunas, sólo pueden mirarlos – Pero aun así dejó que Zoro cogiese a uno, la verdad es que estaba movido por el instinto y quería ver de cerca que pequeño milagro podía salir de Sanji y un muy idiota de Ace. – No lo tires al suelo, ¿vale?

-¿Ya les puso nombre? – Nova se acercó a por el otro pequeño, era su hermanito y era tan, tan diminuto.

-Si, por eso tardé un poco en salir. Son Ryu y Kei.

Hicieron una gran fiesta por los dos pequeños bebés, Ryu y Kei, aunque Sanji todavía estaba cansado y algo débil por el parto, se levanto al día siguiente para preparar un gran banquete, claro que esta vez tenía la ayuda de Nami y Robin, y los chicos mantenían alejado a Luffy de la cocina, con la excusa de que tenían que vigilar a los niños. Estaba todo bastante tranquilo y ni Nova ni Zoro volvieron a hablar acerca de su paternidad ni duelos. Sí, sin duda era todo muy pacífico en el Thousand Sunny y pronto pasaron los meses…

-¡Por fin eres un hombre, Sanji! – Y el día de su cumpleaños, como bien había constatado Usopp, Sanji volvió a ser un hombre, y celebraron por partida doble.

Tantas cosas que pasaban tan rápido, estaban muy felices, demasiado quizás, todo les iba viento en popa y salvo los llantos por las noches, los pañales sucios y demás inconvenientes que venían con los bebés, todos estaban sanos y salvos.

-El amanecer es rojo – Zoro estaba haciendo la vigía junto a Sanji, más bien teniendo una cita al amanecer cuando se dio cuenta de que el sol era rojo, rojo sangre.

-El capitán obvio al ataque – Sanji estaba burlándose otra vez de él, así que le dio un mordisco en el hombro – No seas… ¡ah~! Zoro, los demás están por levantarse…

-Me encanta cuando gimes, así que no te hagas de rogar – Le sujetó la barbilla y lo atrajo hasta él para besarlo con húmeda pasión – Y déjate llevar, esos idiotas no se levantarán hasta dentro de un rato…

-¿Visión para mayores de edad desde tan temprano, Roronoa-sama? – No habían contado, por supuesto, con Nova y su extraño hábito de dormir una hora cada doce más o menos – Papá, Ryu se ha levantado y quiere jugar, pero Kei todavía duerme…

-Ya voy – Y con la misma se levanto, dejando al marimo totalmente rendido, había estado tan cerca, levantarse temprano era la única manera que tenía de estar a solas con el ero-cook y aun así había problemas – Nos vemos en el desayuno, marimo.

-¿Por qué sigues llamándome Roronoa-sama? No es como…

-No te voy a llamar oto-sama por que sí, ¿sabes? Todavía tenemos un duelo pendiente.

-Podemos no luchar y aun así no llamarme tan formalmente, incluso puedes decirme Zoro, como hacen todos.

-Me niego.

En el fondo, Zoro sólo quería escucharla llamándolo padre, incluso papá una vez, siendo piratas nunca sabían cuando serían capturados o ejecutados, o cuando no podrían vencer a un enemigo y los matarían, Luffy se metía en muchas batallas estúpidas la mayor parte del tiempo, así que era lógico pensar en que iban a vivir muy poco.

-Entonces me niego a luchar contigo, además, ¿quién lucharía contra una niñita?

-Un verdadero guerrero, ¿es que tienes miedo de que te gane esta "niñita"? – Picarlo no era la mejor baza que tenía pero era la que mejor le serviría si quería que luchase en serio – Después de todo, soy hija de un gran pirata con capacidades suficientes para derrotarte con los ojos cerrados.

-No voy a luchar contra ti, un verdadero guerrero sabe cuando luchar y cuando no luchar.

-Cómo quiera, Roronoa-sama. Voy a por algo de desayunar, si quiere luchar solo vaya a buscarme.

Ojala le hubiera concedido el maldito capricho, ojala hubiera luchado con ella aunque fuera una sola vez por un recuerdo más.

-¡Isla a la vista! – Pasó por alto los malos presentimientos y volvió a su rutina.

-¡Mugiwara no Luffy, arriba las manos!

Y de vuelta al principio de la historia, tenemos a nuestros protagonistas rodeados de marines apuntándolos con espadas y fusiles, pero el capitán no se rendiría, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? No, Mugiwara no Luffy nunca se rinde, nunca se da por vencido y siempre usa antes los puños que la cabeza, y como es de goma…

-¡Fuego! – Los marines tampoco se quedan atrás y son tan o más tontos, no se han enterado todavía que las balas no funcionan contra el hombre de goma que todo lo repele, pero son perseverantes y siguen intentándolo antes de pasar a las espadas – ¡Atrapadlo, vivo o muerto!

-¡Ahí viene Sunny! – Los marines iban volando de adelante hacia atrás ante los puños de Luffy y demás ataques, desde su posición se podía ver el Sunny perfectamente y se podía oír a Chopper y Franky llamándolos, realmente ir a esa isla había sido una tontería – ¡Vamos, que empiezo a tener hambre!

Y como cada vez que acababan una aventura, lo primero que hacía Luffy era estirarse, estirarse y lanzarse, junto a sus nakamas al barco, aunque esta vez solo alcanzó a agarrar a Usopp, Robin y a Zoro durante su lanzamiento, dejando a Sanji, Nova, Brook y Nami atrás. Cómo se arrepentiría de no haber esperado, como se arrepentirían de no haberse acercado más.

-¡Se escapan! – Gritaban los marines, aunque se fuese la mitad de la tripulación todavía tenían a tres de ellos en el puerto, atrapados – ¡A por los que quedan!

-Brook, saca a Nami-san de aquí – Sanji se valía solo para acabar con esos patéticos marines, y sabía que no irían a por Nova porque después de todo, no era miembro reconocido de los Mugiwara – Y asegúrate de que llegue sana y salva al barco.

-No vamos a dejarte aquí, Sanji-kun – Sanji sonrió, normalmente se emocionaría, pero no por ahora, luego ya bailaría – Lucharemos contigo.

-Nami-san, adoro cuando demuestras tu amor, pero necesito que vuelvas al barco o no daré lo mejor de mi, algo me dice que el marino vendrá pronto a inmiscuirse.

Brook cogió a Nami y se fue, seguro de que con el Sunny no tardarían demasiado en recoger al cocinero y a su adorable hija, porque Mugiwara no dejaba nakamas atrás…no si podía evitarlo.

-Oe, pervertido – Miro a su hija con sorpresa, nunca la había oído hablarle así sin estar bastante enfadada – Zoro será un buen padre, pero Ryu y Kei necesitan una madre también.

Y dicho eso le lanzó las botas, tirándolo al mar con el peso extra, la sorpresa le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones y retrasó su vuelta a la superficie, el Sunny estaba a medio camino, todavía un poco lejos, y el era el único ahí para ver como la pequeña silueta de su hija, su pequeña dama, su princesa, luchaba contra los marines, manteniéndolos alejados del punto donde él había caído y ni balas ni espadas podían atravesar su determinación, ni heridas, ni golpes, podían apagar el fuego en su mirada.

-¡Nova! – Nadó tan rápido como pudo, sin soltar las botas de su hija, justo para ver como un soldado cualquiera la hería, como la cortaba casi en dos por la cintura, cómo sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos ante el repentino dolor – ¡Nova!

El resto fue un borrón, realmente un borrón, no vio saltar a Zoro ni a Usopp disparando desde el barco, no vio las manos de Robin o los golpes de Lucy, no, él solo veía la sangre de Nova cubriendo rápidamente el suelo mientras él intentaba frenar la sangre. Chopper la salvaría, Chopper era el mejor médico después de todo, el renito no dejaría que su hija muriese ahí, no cuando tenía tantas cosas que vivir todavía.

-Es…u-una buena forma de morir, ¿ne, papa? – Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, pero sonreía – Al menos…ugh…al menos sé quien es mi padre.

-No digas nada, solo espera, Chopper vendrá enseguida, no hables, ¿por qué me empujaste? Yo podía con ellos…yo…

-Ryu y Kei no te decepcionaran como yo, Sanji-kun, yo…yo fui tu mayor error, pero…lo hiciste bien, lo…lo…-El pecho de Nova empezó a subir y bajar cada vez más deprisa, pero en cortas respiraciones hasta que al final no conseguía pasar más aire y tembló antes de que se perdiese en la oscuridad.

-¡Nova! ¡No, no, no, Nova! ¡Háblame, por favor, Nova, dí algo!


End file.
